Muglelimpiadas II, las historias no contadas
by promethea
Summary: Coleccion de epilogos situadas entre el lapso de tiempo anterior al capitulo final del fic. Drabbles cortitos aclarando los cabos sueltos y con cositas que no puse en el fic. No siguen orden cronologico.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada avisar de que esto no sera un fic, si no mas bien una colección de drabbles cortitos. Escenas sueltas que complementan el fic de muglelimpiadas. Situadas cronologicamente en algun punto indeterminado entre que los chicos y las chicas se graduaron en Hogwards y el capitulo final, cientos de años despues. Digamos que solo pretendo atar algunos cabos. Y aviso de antemano que los capitulos de este segundo fic, o esta mini-coleccion de epilogos NO VAN A IR ORDENADOS CRONOLOGICAMENTE. Basicamente a medida que vaya acordandome de escenas las ire poniendo, aun que no en el orden correcto. Aquellas que habeis leido y seguido muglelimpiadas sabreis donde van. O donde os hubiera gustado que fueran. Asi que dentro del marco temporal que he dicho (entre el penultimo y el ultimo capitulo de muglelimpiadas) colocadlo donde querais ^^**

**Los que no hayais leido Muglelimpiadas...esto no lo vais a entender, asi que vosotros mismos.**

**Disclaimer: Ojala HP fuera mio, pero no lo es. Es de Rowling. Yo solo cojo prestados escenarios y personajes para jugar un ratito en el sotano. Prometo devolverlos cuando acabe.**

**Por cierto, dado que me lo habeis preguntado muchisimas veces, escogi el nombre de Sigfried por el heroe nordico que derroto a un dragon y la sangre de la bestia lo volvio invulnerable. Se enamoro de la reina Brungil, y juntos forman una de las historias de amor mas bellas y tragicas del mundo. Podeis leerlo en el anillo de los nibelungos, ver la opera que se les dedico, o ver la pelicula La Espada de Xanthem para entenderlo. Dado que Sigfried es heredero de Draco y Hermione, me parecio un nombre apropiado.**

**Por cierto, se que el cap tiene un titulo largo...pero es recomendación de mi novio, asi que...**

**CAPITULO 1: Un anillo para volverlas locas a todas, un anillo para atraerlas, un anillo para dominarlas a todas y atar para siempre a sus hombres en las tinieblas...**

-Pues a mi me gustaria que se arrodillara delante de mi delante de todo el mundo- suspiro con tono soñador Lavander haciendo que un coro de voces femeninas suspiraran entusiasmadas- y con flores, y musica,...todo sin que yo lo supiera...

-Que romaaaanticooooo- dijo alguna de las niñatas de fondo, haciendo que todas las demas reunidas demostraran con suspiros empalagosos su aprobacion.

-Pues a mi me gustaria que mi pedida de mano fuera algo intimo, acogedor...-aporto Ginny con contagiada muy a su pesar de la sobredosis de azucar que flotaba en el ambiente. Su comentario tambien fue aprobado con un coro de suspiros aprobadores.- Solos, tras una cena romantica a la luz de las velas, la luna brillando en el cielo...un jardin lleno de hadas...- Los suspiros se redoblaron.

Hermione tenia ganas de esconderse en algun sitio. Desaparecer de alli. Todo habia empezado por que las chicas habian visto el anillo que lucia en la mano. Un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante enorme rodeado de dos circulos concentricos de esmeraldas y rubies diminutos, que con sus fulgores rojos y verdes sesaltaban aun mas la enormidad brillante del diamante. Era su anillo de pedida. Draco se le habia declarado.

Despues todo habia sido un caos. Las chicas querian todos los detalles y estaban soltando sus teorias de como el millonario noble se le habia declarado, todas querian saber como Draco Malfoy le habia pedido la mano a Hermione Granger.

Hermione queria morirse de vergüenza, y mas cuando recordaba como habia sido en realidad.

Estaban los dos en la sala de estudio de la mansion Malfoy, estudiando para su examen de acceso para la universidad magica, para hacer unos cursos de especializacion. Y de pronto, Draco habia carraspeado.

-Princesita, tienes algo que hacer a mediados del Junio que viene?

-En Junio?- pregunto ella con curiosidad. Estaban a principios de agosto- Pues no tenia nada pensado...

-Genial...-dijo el sacandose una caja del bolsillo y poniendola encima de la mesa le dio un empujon y la lanzo patinando sobre la superficie hacia ella- pedire cita en el templo para entonces.

Hermione abrio la caja de terciopelo y se encontro de bruces con aquel impresionante anillo

-Lagartija...-La castaña tenia la boca seca de golpe- Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

-No, te estoy proponiendo cadena perpetua juntos...-Dijo el con un gruñido incomodo. El rubio tenia el ceño fruncido y se le veia inquieto y sobretodo, muy incomodo

Lo peor no fue eso. Fue durante la cena. Cuando Draco anuncio a los presentes como si tal cosa que le habia propuesto matrimonio a Granger, y que ella no habia dicho que no. Aun que tampoco habia dicho que si _exactamente._Es lo que tiene entrar en shock. Que no dices gran cosa.

Crabble y Goyle se entusiasmaron preguntando si por fin la habia dejado preñada. Lucius parecia tener ganas de cortarse las venas alli mismo. Los señores Granger no hacian mas que hacer preguntas sobre si no eran demasiado jovenes para casarse. Narcissa saco por arte de magia un cuaderno y una pluma y ya estaba tomando notas, haciendo listas de invitados, y quejandose de que en un año no les daria tiempo a prepararlo todo. En 50 segundos ya habia decidido que vestido llevaria Hermione, que peinado, que llevaria las joyas de la familia Malfoy, cuales serian los colores de la decoracion, la Iglesia, medio menu del banquete de bodas y dos cuartas partes de la lista de invitados.

Theo y Blaise no hacian mas que sonreir y hacer que los novios se sintieran aun mas incomodos con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras la castaña regresaba del mundo de los recuerdos y se plantaba de nuevo en la realidad, dio un respingo al ver que todas las chicas presentes en aquella reunion informal de amigas la miraban expectantes.

-Y bien?- inquirio a las malas Pansy- Como se te declaro Draco? La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad...

-Y yo...-Esta vez era Astoria.

-Seguro que fue espectacular...-aporto Lavander con chillidos extasiados.

-Pues...-Hermione capitulo ante la presion comun- lo cierto es que fue unico...-dijo por fin, haciendo que todas sus amigas suspiraran- Fue en la biblioteca de su casa...cuando estabamos solos...bueno, ya sabeis como son estas cosas...

Hermione sonrio esperanzada, intentando evitar mas preguntas. Y se alivio horrores al ver como todas las presentes suspiraban emocionadas, cada una imaginando su propia declaracion.

A fin de cuentas, quien era Hermione para hacerlas pisar el suelo con la cruda realidad? Draco seria muchas cosas...pero no era un romantico empedernido. Era demasiado pragmatico para ello.

Hermione sabia que Draco no era de esos chicos aficionados a regalar flores en san valentin. Pero era de los que todas las mañanas, en el desayuno, se encargaba de que los elfos domesticos le pusieran una rosa encima del periodico.

Draco no era de los que regalaban bombones en dias señalados. Pero si era de los que todos los dias, cuando ella estaba enfrascada en sus estudios, y no se daba cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba alli, el le llevaba al estudio una bandeja con un te, un sandwich, y un trozo de pastel, unas galletas o algo dulce para que respusiera fuerzas.

Todos sabian que a Draco le encantaban los grandes gestos melodramaticos. Pero no era un romantico empedernido. El papel de principe azul no le quedaba bien. El era mas bien de los de corte "caballero negro". Hermione lo sabia. Draco era de esos capaces de gastarse una fortuna inmensa en hacerte un regalo, pero que nunca han preguntado que tipo de regalo te gustaria.

Lo descubrio cuando el le compro un monton de ropa. Era preciosa, pero no era del estilo de Hermione. Tuvieron una gran discusion por ello. Draco era asi. Al final optaron por que ella fuera de compras. El pagaba, Pero Draco no fue con ella. No por que estuviera enfadado...es que no le gustaba pasarse horas y horas estando alli de pasmarote. Draco no era un chico con el que compartir una tarde de compras comparando opiniones sobre que ropa le quedaba mejor. Hermione sabia que podia comparti muchas cosas con Draco, pero nunca, NUNCA, cosas de chicas. Tampoco es que ella fuera especialmente femenina y delicada...y en eso hacian los dos frente comun contra el mundo. Y Hermione no queria que fuera de otro modo.

Hermione se descubrio sonriendo mienbtras todas las amigas cuchicheaban emocionadas sobre la inminente boda de la castaña, que miro el extravagante y ostentoso anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Era su bola de rea. Era su sentencia a cadena perpetua encadenada a el hombre que amaba. Su sonrisa se ensancho. Si...dijeran lo que dijeran las chicas sobre como debia haber sido una pedida de mano perfecta, ella sabia la verdad...Draco se le habia declarado a la manera de Draco. Hermione no se imaginaba que hubiera sido de otro modo. Fue sencillamente perfecto. Para que planear algo que de modo espontaneo demuestra su verdadera naturaleza?

A lo que sabia que nunca se acostumbraria era a ser Hermione Jane Malfoy. Pero eso era otra historia. Ademas, no tenia ni idea de como plantearle a Draco...y aun menos a Narcissa y a Lucius que queria conservar su apellido de soltera. O al menos, no sabia como hacerlo sin desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Aquello si seria un desafio en toda regla...pero a fin de cuentas, ella era una guerrera.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Angelitos.

Muy poca gente sabia que Crabble y Goyle habian vivido mucho tiempo en casa de los Malfoy. Cuando los Quymera se graduraron en Hogwards, Vincent y Gregory se habian mudado con Draco y Hermione a Malfoy Minor. Y habian estado viviendo alli años.

Incluso cuando la pareja se caso. Incluso cuando se fueron de Luna de miel, Vincent y Gregory fueron con ellos. Otra habitacion, claro esta, pero fueron con ellos. Mucha gente solia burlarse de ello diciendo que la pareja tenia unas mascotas mas bien extrañas. O que tener a Vincent y a Gregory era como haber adoptado hijos un poco demasiado crecidos.

Lo cierto es que nadie parecia querer ver las cosas como realmente eran. Y es que Vincent y Gregory eran ambos huerfanos de padre y madre. No tenian hermanos. Estaban solos en el mundo. Y se habian visto desamparados. Con enormes forturnas...pero desamparados. Y que no fueran precisamente genios e intelectuales no les ayudaba mucho.

Siempre habian sido mas bien de los que obedecen, de los que tienen a alguien cerca para decirles que hacer, que decir y que pensar. Y gravitaron hacia aquellas personas en las que mas confiaban para ello: Draco y Hermione, a quienes sencillamente les parecio bien tenerlos cerca. A fin de cuenta todos eran quymeras. Cuidaban los unos de los otros.

Hubieron muchos rumores sobre cuando Hermione se quedo embarazada a la edad de 22 años. Mas que nada por que los dos ocupas de la mansion parecian mas contentos que el propio padre. Fue el embarazo mas bizarro del mundo de la magia. De hecho, Draco tuvo que sacudir mas de una vez a Vincent y a Gregory para que dejaran en paz a Hermione, de tanto que la atosigaban con sus atenciones.

Hermione se vio sumergida de pleno en un oceano de cuidados, mimos y atenciones provinientes de sus dos autoproclamados guardaespaldas personales. Durante 9 meses no se le permitio hacer absolutamente nada, por mas que se quejara, llorara y despotricara. Y cuadno el medimago le dijo al octavo mes que no hiciera esfuerzos, Crabble y Goyle no la dejaron sola ni cuando estudiaba. De hecho, no le dejaron ni pasar las paginas de los libros que leia, se las pasaban ellos. "no tienes que hacer esfuerzos" alegaban.

-Dejalos...asi son felices...-dijo Draco cuando ella se quejo de que se sentia sobreprotegida. Draco habia aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que cuando a esos dos se les metia en la cabeza algo, era mejor dejarles seguir con ello si no querias que te arrollaran en el proceso. Para comprender a Crabble y Goyle uno tenia que pensar en escalas ferroviarias: costaba mucho construir los rieles, las vias y los vagones, pero una vez la locomotora se ponia en marcha, era casi imposible hacerla descarrilar sin crear un accidente con cientos de muertos involucrados. Los pensamientos de Vincent y Gregory funcionaban mas o menos igual: costaba horrores que entendieran algo, pero cuandos e aferraban a una idea, costaba aun mas que la soltaran.

Cuando nacieron los mellizos, Antares y Scorpius, Crabble y Goyle fueron nombrados padrinos. No cabian en si de orgullo. Los jovenes señores Malfoy no podrian haber tenido mejores canguros para sus pequeños.

Hermione se sorprendio muchas veces levantandose a altas horas de la noche para ver si los niños necesitaban algo, y encontrarse con los dos hombres plantados firmemente a ambos lados de la cuna, como dos soldados de guardia, vigilando a los dos bebes dormir placidamente en su cuna. Lo mas curioso es que normalmente lo hacian con el uniforme de color caqui, con las varitas en las manos y las sobaqueras para pistolas con un biberon dentro.

Al principio lo vio como algo siniestro...hasta que uno pensaba del mismo modo que pensaban Vincent y Gregory. Ellos eran simples. Querian asegurarse de que los niños estaban bien, y para ello, habia que mirarlos. Y se les daba muy bien estar alli vigilando. Y pobre de aquel que irrumpiera e interrumpiera el sueño de sus dos protegidos... Hacian lo que podian, de la unica forma que sabian hacerlo. No se les podia pedir mas.

Con el paso de las semanas, Hermione empezo a reir por el asunto. A fin de cuentas, Antares y Scorpius tenian a Vincent y a Gregory velando por ellos. No se podia pedir mas. La mayoria de los niños normales tanto muggles como magicos solo pueden aspirar a tener a un puñado de angelitos velandoles, o como mucho, un puñado de hechizos. Los bebes Malfoy-Granger tenian a dos Quymeras. Y pobre de aquel iluso que intentara perturbar el sueño de los dos pequeños rubios que dormian placidamente bajo la atenta mirada de los dos enormes jovenes.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Uso indebido de artefactos muggles.

Sucedio durante el verano que separo sexto curso de septimo. Despues de la guerra, antes de la graduacion.

Los quymera al completo pasaron varios dias de agosto en la casa de los Granger.

Crabble y Goyle perezoseaban en la pequeña piscina del jardin trasero de los Granger, mientras Theo veia la tele y tomaba notas de algunas cosas. Hermione y Draco habian ido de compras con Rob y Jane.

Blaise estaba solo, y por fin podria investigar algo que le habia llamado tanto la atencion que habia llegado incluso a obsesionarse.

Era un aparato que hacia un ruido infernal. La aspiradora.

Cogio el artefacto y se encerro en el cuarto de baño con el. Lo encufo, y se puso a trastear con los botones.

Pero la mente de Zabini hizo conexiones que una mente normal no hace. Una boquilla, conectada a un tubo estrecho. Que succiona.

Su sonrisa perversa no tardo en ensancharse.

Cinco minutos despues los gritos sacaron a Theo de su estado Zen televesivo y con cierto temor, se dirigio al cuarto de baño.

Habia reconocido la voz aullante de Blaise. Abrir la puerta podia ser altamente traumatico. Pero no tenia otra opcion. Trago saliva, hizo de tripas corazon, y giro el picaporte.

Dentro estaba Blaise, con los pantalones bajados, y un tubo enorme conectaba un aparato cuasi esferico a su entrepierna mientras el moreno bizqueaba chillando de dolor.

-Joder...no se si quiero saber que has estado haciendo...-Mascullo Theo blanco de la impresion.

-Apagalo, apagalo! me parecio divertido pero ha hechovacio! Lo puse en modo limpiamoquetas y ahora no puedo quitarmelo!

Theo agarro el cable que conectaba el aparato a la corriente y tiro desconectando el artefacto. El atroz ruido de succion ceso y Blaise aprecio relajarse de vista. Aun que cuando se quito el tubo de la entrepierna su aparato viril parecia el hematoma mas largo y duro jamas expuesto a los ojos de un mejor amigo. Theo no sabia si reirse o llorar.

-Blaise, no me gustaria ser yo quien cohartara tu creatividad y tu mente artistica...pero es que no puedo evitar preguntarme a mi mismo si has aprendido la leccion...

-Si si...lo se...-Dijo Blaise haciendo pucheros mientras miraba a su lesionada hombria- no tengo que masturbarme con la aspiradora...

Theo puso los ojos en blanco de pura desesperacion. LO peor no era haber visto lo que habia visto...si no que fue incapaz de volver a mirar a la cara a la señora Granger cuando pasaba la aspiradora.

La gente que dice que es muy dificil traumarse psicologicamente hablando es por que no conoce a Blaise. Cuando Theo descubrio las teorias de Sigmund Freud, y su teoria de que todo tenia algo que ver con el sexo no pudo evitar tener pesadillas sobre que hubiera pasado si el psicoanalista aleman hubiera conocido a Zabibi,...


	4. Chapter 4

**A ver chicas, calma y paciencia. No solo van a ser tres o cuatro escenas...van ha haber mas. Asi que sentaos y abrochaos el cinturon de seguridad, que esto aun no termina. No hare 40...pero seguramente a la docena si llegaremos. Asi que no tengais prisa. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las chicas de la comunidad de Ilwen Malfoy. Ellas me lo pidieron. Y aquí lo teneis. Sencillamente, vosotras lo valeis.**

Capitulo 4: En apenas un segundo.

Toda su vida paso delante de sus ojos. Y sonrio.

Nacio con el nombre de Candence. Aun que sus padres fueron ligeramente crueles y su nombre completo era Candence Tiffany Arcadia Isabella. Habia nacido en una de esas familias en las que poner cuatro o cinco nombres de pila se considera sello de calidad, nobleza y motivo de orgullo. Ella siempre prefirio que la llamaran Candy, aun que odiaba que pudieran relacionarla de modo alguno con algo dulce.

La gente siempre relaciona mentalmente a las niñas de la nobleza con utopicas y bucolicas princesitas delicadas, esbeltas y hermosas. Candence era hermosa. En cierto sentido. Tenia una de esas caras bonitas. El resto...el resto solo podia ser considerado bello si se miraba desde un prisma boticcellesco.

No es que fuera gorda...pero tenia una de esas constituciones que siempre hacen pensar en redondeces. Los hombros anchos, la cadera redonda y amplia...por delgada que estuviera, siempre parecia mas esferica de lo que realmente era. Y tener la cara completamente redonda, como una luna llena, no la ayudaba en absoluto. Por no hablar de que antes de los diez años ya tenia desarrollado el pecho.

Cuando cumplio diez años, ya era todo lo alta que seria el resto de su vida. Candence nunca rebaso el metro sesenta y cinco de estatura. Y tenia un temperamento de mil demonios.

Sus padres, pese a comprarle las muñecas magicas mas hermosas y delicadas se desesperaban viendola disfrutar mas con los sables de madera de sus hermanos, revolcandose por el barro, persiguiendo a los elfos domesticos o montando a caballo como una amazona de la antigüedad. El protocolo, la etiqueta, y las buenas maneras no eran para la pequeña Candence.

Y pobre de aquel niño que le dijera algo al respecto. Llevarse un guantazo hubiera sido el menor de sus problemas. Anthony, su hermano, habia aprenido a no meterse con ella desde el dia que si los elfos domesticos no los hubieran separado le hubiera abierto la cabeza a golpes contra el suelo. Anthony aprendio a no quitarle los juguetes cuando Candence jugaba. Vaya si lo aprendio.

Los problemas empezaron cuando al cumplir los once años, Candence no recivio su carta para Hogwards. Y una de las familias mas ricas, sangres pura, poderosas y orgullosas de su tradicion magica descubria que habia engendrado a una squib.

Se desato el infierno. Las lagrimas, los lloros, los llantos. Las miradas de vergüenza y de compasion a Candence se le antojaron clavos sobre su propia tumba. La mortificaban. Se sentia desplazada. Y basicamente estaba siendo desplazada. Su propio padre renego de ella y ni siquiera la volvio a mirar.

A los quince años, Candence era un saco de hormonas, odio, ira reprimida y frustracion condensada. No era hermosa. No era fina y delicada. No era bruja. Y a los ojos de su familia, no era nada. Casi podia sentir como todos deseaban que ella no existiera.

Todo sucedió una tarde de agosto, cuando su hermano fue con ella al callejon Diagon. Y despues de unas compras, al caldero chorreante. Alli algunos compañeros slytherin de su hermano comenzaron a insultarla. Monstruo, la llamaron. Mutilada. Engendro. Deforme. Y Candence estallo. Agarro al primero que pillo a mano por el cuello y le estampo tal puñetazo en la cara que le rompio la nariz. Salto sobre su presa y comenzo a golpearle en el rostro sin compasion. La cara de aquel pobre desgraciado se redujo a una masa sanguinolienta mientras los huesos crujian por los golpes.

Solo se detuvo por que otro de los chicos le lanzo un hechizo por la espalda. Las risas habian terminado. Iban a matarla y lo sabia. Podia leerlo en los ojos de todos ellos.

Un brazo salio de la nada. Y luego otro. Su hermano y su amigo fueron agarrados por los cuellos y las dos cabezas entrechocaron. Cayeron inconscientes.

Un hombre salio de las sombras. Moreno, bajito. Con la cara como un manojo de nudillos. No era feo. Pero no era el tipico chico guapo. Tendria unos vientitantos...o quizas treinta y pocos. Candence no sabria decirlo. Pero el hombre le sonrio. Una de esas sonrisas de alguien que no esta acostumbrado ha hacer muecas que no sean de desprecio.

-Tienes un buen derechazo...-le dijo el desconocido tendiendole la mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda- Candence aparto la mano de un manotazo y se puso depie sola. Los nudillos le dolian horrores.

-Ya lo he visto...-El desconocido volvio a sonreir- Por que te atacaron?

-Por que me desprecian...-La chica escupio las palabras con odio y dolor. EL desconocido solo asintio con la cabeza. Se giro, le hizo un gesto al barman, que trajo dos wiskies de fuego- Soy menor de edad, sabes? No puedo beber eso.

-No te he invitado...-El desconocido se encogio de hombros- Solo te lo ofrezco. Si te lo bebes o no, es cosa tuya. A mi no me gusta beber solo, sabes? Y creo que te vendria bien para calmar los nervios. Pero si te lo bebes, y se te sube a la cabeza, sera problema tuyo y no mio. Es como meterse en problemas. Salir de ellos es facil a golpes, pero lidiar con las consecuencias ya no es tan divertido...

Candence miro al desconocido que le sonreia y bebia despreocupadamente con el ceño fruncido. NO tenia ni idea de por que ese hombre le hablaba asi. Pero tomo una decision. Se sento junto a el y tomo la segunda copa, bebiendosela poco a poco. Sabia a rayos, pero que diablos, se dijo a si misma.

-Vas a decirme ahora por que te han atacado esos tres?

-Por ser una squib...-susurro ella deprimida y triste. La ira habia pasado, y solo le quedaba una angustiosa sensacion de vacio.

se que tiene eso de malo. Yo tambien soy un squib y me va bien- el hombre se encogio de hombros.

-Y que haces?- dijo ella sorprendia.

-Lo que me da la gana, cuando me da la gana- El hombre rio ligeramente- Me he ganado ese derecho, sabes?

-Como?- Candence parecia impresionada.

El hombre la miro y entercerro los ojos.

-Luchando. - Fue la simple respuesta- He luchado siempre. Y siempre luchare.

Candence parecio sonreir, pero se hundio de hombros. Ambos bebieron un rato en silencio.

-Que vas ha hacer ahora?- le pregunto el desconocido varios minutos despues.

-No lo se. Me paso el dia en casa, no me dejan hacer nada. No me quieren alli, pero no tengo a donde ir...- Candence miro a su hermano inconsciente y se contuvo de patearlo en el suelo.

-Por que no te vienes conmigo?

La chica miro al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos y una descarada desconfianza.

-Ya, claro, que mas te gustaria a ti...-le espeto con desprecio y picardia.

EL hombre empezo a reirse abiertamente.

-No es eso, chica- El hombre sacudio la cabeza negando con enfasis- te ofrezco una alternativa. Tu y yo, somos squibs. Ni somos muggles, ni somos magos. Pertenecemos a ambos mundos y a ninguno a la vez. He encontrado un lugar donde la gente como nosotros tiene una oportunidad. No es bonito, ni es un camino facil. Pero al menos es un camino que podemos recorrer con la cabeza alta.

-Ni siquiera se quien eres...-dijo ella tentada al oir las palabras del joven.

-Spangler.- el le tendio la mano amablemente- Jefe de escuadron Spangler. Y tu tienes nombre, potranca salvaje?

Potranca salvaje. Candence miro la mano del hombre, y sonrio. Podia sentirlo. Como el destino le señalaba con el dedo un nuevo camino. Y tomo una decision. Una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo, bien merecia un nuevo nombre que no sonara a caramelos empalagosos.

-Stallion- Respondio la chica aceptando la mano de Spangler y apretandola con fuerza y decision- Puedes llamarme Stallion.

Aquella misma tarde, con papeles falsos, Stallion fue llevada al campamento militar. Le raparon la cabeza, le dieron un camastro en un barracon, y vivio el primer dia de lo que seria el resto de su vida. Y nunca se arrepintio por ello.

Su vida paso por delante de sus ojos en apenas un segundo.

-Lo siento chicos, hasta aquí he llegado...-dijo por la radio antes de apagarla, y acelero harrier llevandose por delante a todos los enemigos que pudo mientras las llamas la envolvian convirtiendola en una bola de fuego y furia y metal retorcido.

Las estrellas que mas brillan son las que menos duran. Y Stallion ilumino el cielo nocturno del colegio que no la habia aceptado con la intensidad de un diminuto sol, mientras salvaba las vidas de los hijos de todos aquellos que nunca la habian aceptado en su mundo. Y no se arrepintio por ello.

Nunca nadie lo supo, pero Stallion murio sonriendo. Y en su cabeza, alzaba una copa que no tenia en la mano y brindaba por todos aquellos que no tenia delante.

-Por todos vosotros, cabrones!

Nunca se arrepintio de nada. Ni en el ultimo segundo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Stallion en ingles significa potro salvaje.


	5. Chapter 5

**A unas horas de que mi casa sea tomada por un monton de parientes a los que no veo el resto del año salvo en circunstancias extrahordinarias...aqui estoy. No os deseo feliz navidad por que no creo en la navidad, y ademas no me gusta. Pero si os deseo una feliz saturnalia. Feliz dia del nacimiento de Isaac Newton, y felices saturnalias. O feliz noche de Yule, como prefirais ^^ **

CAPITULO 5: La cara oculta de los heroes

Harry Potter fue un buen chico mientras vivia marginado y psicologicamente maltratado por sus familiares muggles. Fue un buen chico mientras fue el niño que vivio, y mientras descubria toda una nueva vida y un nuevo mundo en Howgards. Fue un buen chico mientras el peso del mundo recaia sobre sus hombros y crecia a marchas forzadas para poder estar a la altura de la ardua tarea que solo el podia hacer.

Fue un buen chico hasta que crecio. Hasta que las hormonas ganaron la batalla de su sistema endocrino y hasta que se dio cuenta de que ser un heroe tiene ciertas ventajas.

Cuando dejo de ser un niño y de interesarse por los juegos de niños paso a ser un hombre en el que podias confiar en absolutamente todo, menos a cierto nivel de fidelidad sentimental. Por que cuando Harry Potter se vio sumergido en un mundo en el que gran parte de la poblacion femenina suspiraba por el...acabo perdiendo una batalla que ni siquiera supo que habia tenido lugar.

Ginny tenia ya 23 años. Y estaba desesperada. La primera vez que supo que Harry le habia puesto los cuernos enfurecio. Lloro, pataleo y se sintio destrozada. Harry le pidio perdon, y le juro que nunca volveria pasar algo asi. Se veia tan arrepentido...

La segunda vez, Ginny decidio tragarse su orgullo y demostrar con espiritu Griffindor que el amor todo lo puede, que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, y que si amas a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, debes aprender a quererle aun con sus defectos. A fin de cuentas, no era culpa de Harry que cayera en la tentacion. El habia tenido a bien explicarselo...era culpa de todas esas chicas que se le tiraban encima...No era que el no pudiera contener su polla dentro de los pantalones...es que sencillamente no era de piedra...

Dos años despues, cuando Ginny tenia ya 25 primaveras, habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que habia hecho la vista gorda cuando Harry llegaba a casa apestando a perfume que no era de ella. De las veces que el era incapaz de mirarla a la cara durante una semana. De las veces que el habia llamado o enviado una lechuza a ultima hora diciendo que el departamento de aurores le habia mandado una mision de ultima hora y que llegaria tarde a casa.

Ginny no habia llorado mas. No le quedaban ni lagrimas, ni fuerza ni corazon. Y se dio cuenta de que hay veces que puedes amar mucho a alguien, pero es imposible seguir soportando ciertas cosas. Por que por mucho que ames a alguien, hay ciertos limites que el amor no puede salvar. 

No es que Harry no la quisiera...Harry la amaba. O eso queria creer Ginny. Es que sencillamente no podia evitar caer en la tentacion una y otra vez. Y la pelirroja ya no podia mas.

Una de esas tardes en las que Harry mando una lechuza con una de sus notas excusandose de que llegaria a la mañana siguiente por que el trabajo lo requeria...Ginny no se pregunto que tipo de trabajo lo estaba reteniendo. Sencillamente, hizo las maletas, dejo la llave de la puerta del 12 de Grimmuld Place encima de la mesa, y se fue de alli, sabiendo que no volveria nunca, y que una parte de ella quedaba atrás.

Pero habia tomado una decision. Con el corazon y el alma hecha pedazos, se planto en la puerta de la casa de los Malfoy, sabiendo que no podia volver a la madrigera. Pero habia alguien que si la ayudaria, y esa era Hermione.

-Dios, Ginny...otra vez?- Dijo la castaña abrazandola, sabiendo lo que habia pasado nada mas abrir la puerta y ver la cara de su amiga.

-La ultima vez...por lo visto. Nunca mas, ….o al menos no conmigo...-consiguio decir la peliroja antes de romper en sollozos en brazos de Hermione.

Draco no dijo mucho mientras duro la visita de Ginny, a fin de cuentas, no se llevaba precisamente bien con los Weasley, pero al menos no molestaba demasiado. Sabia que se arriesgaba a provocar la ira de su esposa si abria la boca mas de la cuenta. Crabble y Goyle apenas eran visibles. Estaban demasiado ocupados sobreprotegiendo a los bebes. Ginny apenas pudo verlos. Los dos gorilas no la dejaban acercarse, como si fuera ha hacerles daño.

Pero las cosas se pusieron raras de verdad cuando Theo, Luna y Blaise fueron de visita. La terapia conjunta de Luna y Hermine parecio ayudar a Ginny. Y para sorpresa de la peliroja, Theo era el oyente perfecto. Siempre la escuchaba hasta que se qeudaba sin nada que decir. Pero a diferencia de su hermano Ron o de cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, Theo luego le aconsejaba algunas cosas, demostrando que la habia escuchado.

Blaise fue otro tema. Ginny nunca se acostumbro a verlo en calzoncillos, paseando por casa ajena como si fuera el dueño de todo.

-Esta no es tu casa, sabes?- le espeto mordaz la peliroja.

-Ni la tuya...-Blaise le sonrio divertido mientras se rascaba la espalda con la mano y bostezaba despues de haberse levantado de la siesta. Con entusiasmo terminal, asaltaba la bandeja de pastas de te que habian servido los elfos.

Ginny se escandalizo ante esa groseria.

-Eres un maleducado, lo sabias?

-Y tu estas preciosa, pero tienes demasiado mal genio...-Blaise le guiño un ojo y la dejo alli, con la boca abierta, mientras e iba tranquilamente con su botin en galletitas y dulces en brazos.

Pasaron varios dias mas. Y una noche, Ginny se levanto a media noche a beber algo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a oscuras, escucho una conversacion que le helo la sangre en las venas.

-Ni lo pienses Blaise, ya he visto como la estas mirando, y no te voy a permitir que hagas algo asi...-decia Theo bastante enfadado.

-Yo? Vamos Theo, que somos todos mayorcitos...-el tono jugueton de Zabini no pasaba desapercibido.

-Es amiga de la princesita, ella no te perdonaria que le hicieras mas daño del que le ha hecho ese impresentable de Potter...

-Venga ya Theo!- se lamento Blaise casi lloriqueando de frustracion- vale, no negare que la pequeña peliroja tiene un morbazo al que no me puedo resistir, pero no he hecho nada por que se que Hermione me castraria si le pongo la mano encima! Sere muchas cosas, Theo, pero se donde estan los limites...

-Mas te vale que lo sepas...-Theo seguia hablando en un tono firme, sin dejarse engañar por las lagrimas de cocodrilo de Blaise

-Lo se, lo se...-concecio el moreno con tono exasperado- pero reconoce que esa peliroja lo que necesita para animarse un poco y olvidar al cararajada es un buen revolcon en la alfombra...

-BLAISE!- Le chisto escandalizado – que esta no es tu casa! comportate!

-Ya- rio divertido y socarron Blaise- Como si tu hubieras tenido muy encuenta que esta no es tu casa cuando redecoraste el invernadero con Luna...

Theo farfullo algo que Ginny no pudo comprender, pero desde luego Blaise se reia a mandibula batiente.

Ginny espero un poco mas, luego escucho unos pasos que se iban alejando. Por alguna razon, se sentia acalorada y ruborizada. Habia que reconocer que Zabini era un pedazo de hombre de los que cortan el hipo, pero nunca se habria imaginado que alguien asi pudiera fijarse en ella.

Los segundos pasaban lentos y pesarosos, y espero para asegurarse de que los dos chicos se hubieran ido.

-Vas a bajar de una vez y dejar de escuchar a escondidas o subo yo a buscarte?- La sorprendio la juguetona voz de Blaise.

Ginny se sentia pillada. El institnto de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad se apodero de ella antes de que un Lumus iliminara la zona y la sonrisa de Blaise mirandola desde abajo lo llenara todo.

-Desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?- pregunto ella con ciertos reparos.

-Desde que saliste de tu cuarto. Tengo buen oido...-comento el divirtiendose aun mas.

-Y has tenido esa conversacion con Nott sabiendo que escuchaba?- Ginny rebufo sintiendose decepcionada.

-Theo tiene buen ojo, y aun mejor punteria, pero no tan buen oido...-Blaise subio un par de escalones y Ginny tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder- y si, no me averguenzo de nada, peliroja. Asi que no veo por que no podria tener esa conversacion con el aun a sabiendas de que estabas ahi. Si fueras tu la que hubiera preguntado, hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo...

Ginny esperaba que aquel depredador de hombre se le tirara encima, por que seguia subiendo las escaleras con aquella gracia panterida. Pero se equivocaba. Zabini paso a su lado con delicadeza, sin dejar de sonreirle.

-Aun que si quieres demostrar que Theo se equivocaba...y que yo tambien...mi puerta siempre estaria abierta para ti...-susurro el moreno desapareciendo entre las sombras del final del pasillo, dejando a Ginny con las piernas temblandole en la escalera.

Cuando el silencio regreso, y la calma nocturna fue reinstaurada, Ginny bajo a las cocinas, y se lleno un vaso de leche antes de volver a su cuarto. Por alguna razon, no podia parar de sonreir. Por alguna razon, el futuro no era tan negro como algunos dias antes habia parecido que era.

Por alguna razon, esa noche soño con la sonrisa de Zabini.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Peregrino

Imagina un disco. Uno de esos antiguos discos de vinilo negro, con su intrincado diseño en espiral lleno de muescas.

E imagina uno de esos romanticos y clasicos tocadiscos tipo gramola. Por que imagina por un momento que es un recuerdo sentimental.

Imaginate poniendo el disco en el plato giratorio, cogiendolo con cuidado de los cantos para no tocar las pistas de audio y dejar residuos de grasa o piel que puedan dañarlos, por que los vinilos son muy delicados.

Imaginate cogiendo el brazo movil del tocadiscos, y poniendo la aguja con delicadeza en el exterior del vinilo mientras el plato comienza a girar, y cierra los ojos al oir el inconfundible crujido que marca que la aguja comenzara en unos segundos a hacer sonar las canciones que deseas oir.

Pero imagina que algo sale mal. Por que los vinilos eran asi, y a veces se rallaban. O el plato giraba a trompicones, o la aguja estaba doblada. Y de pronto, los mismos diez segundos de cancion suenan una y otra vez. En un bucle infinito. En una agonica repeticion. Siempre que los escuchas piensas "ahora continuara la cancion". Pero no. El disco cruje, la aguja salta, y los mismos compases se repiten.

Ahora piensa por un segundo. Que disco esta sonando? Piensa en el milagro que ello supone. Mientras escuchas una y otra vez los mismos diez segundos de cancion.

Pongamos por un segundo muy muy nostalgico que es algo de Glenn Miller. Alguien que murio en 1944. Pero tu lo estas oyendo. Lo escuchas con claridad cada vez que pones su disco. Oyes la musica, la voz y las creaciones de un hombre que lleva decadas muerto. O mas concretamente, oyes los mismos diez segundos una y otra vez. Atascados en el tiempo, en un bucle que no tiene ni principio ni fin.

Y te podrias preguntar si Glenn Miller es consciente desde algun lugar de cada vez que alguien pone sus discos. Y tu, frente a la gramola, escuchando los mismos diez segundos una y otra vez te preguntas si Glenn Miller sufrira al verse atrapado repitiendo exactamente los mismos acordes y las mismas estrofas de la cancion una vez tras otra, tras otra...tras otra...

Pero Glenn Miller murio en el 44. Eres tu el que nota la diferencia. Con casi un siglo de distancia. Glenn Miller no es consciente de ello. El solo grabo esa musica una vez. Eres tu el que la escucha en mil ocasiones, y eso no significa que el la toque en cada ocasión.

Pongamos ahora que lo que tienes delante no es un disco. Si no una persona. Y que no es una gramola donde lo pones, si no un avion Harrier.

Dany Boy. Atrapado en sus diez segundos de agonia. Reviviendo su muerte una y otra vez, en un bucle infinito, sin ser consciente de ello. Pidiendo una ayuda por radio que nunca iba a llegar.

Nadie tenia claro que habia pasado con Dany Boy. Pero ahi estaba. Un peregrino atormentado que pasaba a lo largo de los años y las decadas, como un estandarte olvidado en un campo de batalla de la que nadie recuerda los nombres de los soldados, pero que al ver los jirones de tela ondeando al viento se plantea preguntas que nadie quiere ni sabe responder.

Dany Boy...el nombre que no permitia cerrar las heridas. El recordatorio constante de lo que habia pasado en Hogwards. El monumento viviente y fantasmal a los heroes caidos, a los soldados no recordados, al precio de una deuda que nunca podria ser saldada.

Lo curioso es que Dany Boy murio aquella noche. En aquella batalla en el colegio de magia. Pero por algun extraño accidente magico, su voz, quizas su fantasma, fue catapultado a lo largo del tiempo. Siempre hacia delante. Siempre ahi...en el limite del espectro auditivo.

Quizas no sea en una radio. Quizas en un televisor. En una bola de cristal. Quizas sea en un susurro apenas audible arrastrado por el vieno. Siempre presente. Siempre esquivo.

Siempre pidiendo una ayuda que no le puedes ofrecer. Quizas Dany Boy algun dia pueda volver a casa. Quizas no.

Ojala ciertas cosas fueran tan faciles como apartar la aguja del tocadiscos y volver a colocarlas para que la cancion vuelva a empezar. Y esta vez sin bucles ni saltos en la melodica.

Aunque pensandolo mejor...quizas sea mejor asi. A fin de cuentas, los humanos somos criaturas del olvido, y la mejor forma que tenemos de no volver a cometer un error es tener algo que nos recuerde el precio a pagar por los errores del pasado. Danny Boy era esa voz. Una voz en la que nadie queria convertise y que algunos pagarian por no tener que oir.

A veces, lo unico que queremos es lo unico que no podemos conseguir. Algo tan simple como volver a casa o que te tiendan una mano para volver a ponerte en pie se convierte en demasiado pedir. Y la leccion de humildad que Danny Boy con su eterno SOS era mas de lo que muchos podian soportar admitir.

Nadie tiene muy claro hasta cuando durara el viaje de Danny Boy. Ni a donde. Nadie sabe cuando cesara el eco de su voz...ni porque. Pero mientras perdure...nadie olvidara. Aun que no comprendan.

A veces, cantar para que el conejito vuelva a casa, no es suficiente.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: En un principio, el personaje de Dany Boy esta inspirado en un pj de la serie Dr Who con el mismo nombre. Y desaparecia por que el doctor lo llamaba para una batalla de la que nunca volvia. Comprendereis el guiño las que seais fans de la serie... Muchas me pedisteis que hiciera un cap de Danny Boy, y aquí lo teneis. Aun que supongo que no es lo que esperabais...pero bueno. Quizas hoy me siento un poco como he descrito, lamento el lugubre tono de este cap. Pero no doy mas de mi ahora mismo con mi situacion actual.**

**No se cuando tendre tiempo de volver a escribir...espero que me tengais paciencia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El nombre del padre.

Tecnicamente hablando, una mujer que ya ha pasasdo la menopausia y rebasado el humbral de los 60 años, no puede ser madre.

Pero cuando esa mujer en cuestion es Minerva Mcgonagall, una de las mejores brujas de la historia de Gran Bretaña, que ha educado y enseñado a varias generaciones de pequeños magos, que es apreciada y respetada por cientos de adultos que pasaron su infancia bajo su tutela...cuando una mujer asi pide ayuda, son muchos los que acuden a devolver favores y a pagar deudas de gratitud.

Nadie tiene muy claro cuanta magia, hechizos pociones y encantamientos hicieron falta en el cuerpo de la transformista para permitirle concebir, engendrar un hijo y dar a luz, pero lo cierto es que fue posible.

Y asi llego al mundo Andy. Un niño que nacio contra todo pronostico posible. La excepcion que confirma la regla.

Y cuando eres un niño con unos padres cuyas edades harian creer a todos que son tus abuelos...y mas aun cuando tu madre es una estricta profesora britanica y tu padre un sargento de instrucción militar...eso te hace desarrollar cierta...llamemoslo personalidad fuerte.

Tecnicamente hablando, su madre le llamo Andrew. Pero todos le llamaban Andy. Y era cabezota, testarudo y revelde por naturaleza. Aun que con unos padres como los suyos, nadie podia culparlo.

Cuando a los once años recivio su carta para Hogwards, Fue la unica vez que Andy vio orgullo e incluso lagrimas de alegria en el estricto rostro de su padre. A quien por cierto, nunca llamo papa. Simplemente era el sargento.

Hubo una pequeña conmocion en Hogwards el dia que Andy llego alli. Cuando en la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador fue llamado. Andrew Spangler. Se sento en la banqueta, y su madre le puso con orgullo el sombrero en la cabeza.

Ahi empezaron los problemas.

Demasiado temperamental y orgulloso para ir a Griffindor...aun que valor no le faltaba.

Demasiado testarudo e impulsivo para ir a Ravenclaw...aun que inteligencia tenia de sobra.

Demasiado leal, honrado y recto para ir a Slytherin...aun que ambicion tenia mas de la que necesitaba.

Asi que el sombrero hizo lo unico que pudo hacer.

-HUFFLEPUFF!

Minerva no pudo retirar el sombrero. Su hijo con la velocidad del rayo habia llevado las manos a su cabeza y habia agarrado con furia demente aquel pedazo de tela.

-A hufflepuff ira tu madre maldito trasto! Yo no soy un hufflepuff! Yo no soy un tejon!

-Andy!- chillaba la transformista mirando a su trastornado hijo estrangular a un sombrero picudo mientras intentaba arrancarle el ala a mordiscos y reventarle las costuras.

Varios hechizos despues consiguieron separar al niño de lo que quedaba del sombrero, y lo mandarona la mesa de los tejones, que se apartaron de aquel pequeño saco de ira homicida que era Andy aquella noche. Lo iban a obligar a vestir de amarillo...

Lo que nadie nunca tuvo claro es si el sombrero habia acertado o no con el pequeño Spangler...a fin de cuentas, nunca nadie trabajo mas duro que el. Nunca nadie se esforzo tanto como el...aun que solo fuera para demostrar que no era un Hufflepuff...fue el arquetipo mas eminente de lo que la casa del emblema amarillo representa. Aun que en honor a la verdad. Habria que decir que no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros tejones...todos le tenian un miedo terrible al pequeño niño eternamente cabreado con todo y con todos.

Siete años pasaron en apenas un suspiro, y cuando Andy se matriculo en la escuela de magia y hechiceria, el viejo sargento lo llevo al campamento militar.

"vas a apreciar lo que eres" le dijo el padre al hijo mientras rellenaba los formularios de ingreso. "vas a valorar la magia y a aprender que sin ella tambien eres un hombre. Vas a aprender el valor de la vida, y del esfuerzo que cuesta conseguir lo que quieres".

Y fue asi como ligeramente en contra de su voluntad, Andy se vio immerso en los tres años mas duros de su existencia. Recien graduado en un colegio de magia, se le nego el poder usarla. Toda su vida llena de facilidades y comodidades se convirtio de pronto en estricta disciplina, rigurosa meticulosidad, entrenamientos fisicos y dureza espartana. Pero al menos su ira, su rabia, y su frustracion encontraron un enfoque practico al poder ser expresadas de una manera canalizada y controlada.

Aun que a una semana de su graduacion militar, habiendo alcanzado el rango de capitan de escuadron en el 314...Andy se sentia confuso. Era mago. Pero tambien era militar. Y ahora no sabia que hacer con su vida. Tenia literalmente, todas las opciones delante de sus ojos, y no sabia que hacer con su existencia.

Las cosas se complicaron mas cuando con 21 años, y a un dia de licenciarse en el ejercito britanico, le llego una lechuza con una carta. Una en la que le anunciaban con pesar, que su padre, el sargento de instrucción Spangler, habia sufrido un infarto y habia muerto.

Es curioso como esperamos que las cosas sucedan de cierta forma. Andy habia esperado que en el funeral de su padre no hubiera nadie. Que nadie podia apreciar a alguien tan cabron, retorcido y severo como el sargento. Pero alli habia una multitud impresionante.

Habia esperado que fuera un dia gris, triste y deprimente. Pero era una soleada mañana de mayo. Con un cielo radiante y despejado.

Mientras el ataud descendia en aquel agujero, Andy dejo vagar su mente. Recordo cuando tenia cinco años, y habia entrado llorando en el cuarto de sus padres, diciendo que tenia miedo al monstruo del armario. Ycomo su padre lo habia llevado de nuevo a su cuarto, le habia dado un cuchillo de cocina de dos palmos de largo y le habia dicho que un hombre de verdad no se asusta aunte los monstruos. Se cabrea. Y que si algo salia del armario y entraba en su cuarto era responsabilidad suya dejarle claro que con un Spangler no se juega.

Andy habia estado muy confuso y aterrado. Pero tuvo que reconocer que dormir con un cuchillo en la mesita de noche habia hecho maravillas con sus terrores nocturnos. Puede que no fuera muy sensato por parte de su padre dejar a un niño armado...pero Andy no habia vuelto a tener miedo. De hecho mas de una vez casi deseo que el monstruo del armario tuviera los cojones de entrar en su cuarto...menuda sorpresita se iba a llevar...

El hijo de Spangler recordaba con nitidez la primera vez que se metio en lios en el colegio. Con doce años. Unos Ravenclaw se metieron con el y salio mas bien mal parado de la pelea. El sargento le cogio, le solto dos guantazos y le dijo que un Spangler nunca comienza una pelea. Pero que si un Spangler se ve metido en una pelea, ese Spangler la termina.

-Nunca empieces una pelea, pero si alguien te ataca, si alguien osa levantarte la mano, mata a quien haga falta...-le aullo el sargento con las venas del cuello hinchadas por la furia de ver a su hijo acongojado y asustado. Andy no entendio a que venia aquello hasta que la siguiente vez que se metieron con el, reacciono con rabia. Con miedo. Tenia mimedo de que su padre volviera a reñirle y castigarlo por no llegar hasta el final.

El balance de esa segunda pelea fueron dos costillas rotas, varios musculos desgarrados y un buen monton de hematomas y cardenales. Eso por parte de Andy. Los otros dos chicos no acabaron en la enfermeria del colegio. Acabaron en San Mungos. El sargento invito esa noche a su hijo a cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade.

Andy nunca recordaba haber estado sentado en el regazo de su padre. El sargento no era de esos hombres paternales. Era...bueno. Era un sargento. Y lo era hasta sus ultimas consecuencias.

Andy nunca habia ido de acampada con su padre. Bueno, si habia ido. Pero no habian asado Masmalows en una hoguera ni habian pescado contandose sus cosas a la luz del atardecer. Habian cazado ciervos con arcos y ballestas y los habian despiezado en medio del bosque para comerse la carne de los animales que acaban de matar con sus propias manos. Habian dormido al raso, pasando frio y humedad. Se habian arrastrado por el barro acechando a presas para abatir, y habian comido gusanos y larvas mientras el sargento le enseñaba tecnicas de superviviencia basicas. Cuando tienes trece años, esos recuerdos son un poco perturbadores.

El sargento nunca le habia hablado de las chicas y las relaciones. Cuando Andy cumplio quince años le regalo un paquete de 30 condones y le dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera, que no dejara a nadie preñada ni se contagiara de nunguna enfermedad vergonzosa por que entonces le daria una paliza que no olvidaria.

El sargento nunca le habia dicho que no fumara o no bebiera. Le dijo a Andy que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que tuviera los suficientes cojones de cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos. De hecho, la primera borrachera de Andy fue a los dieciseis. El sargento lo sento en salon de casa, le dio dos botellas de whiskey de fuego y le dijo que se las bebiera. Que le iba a enseñar que era una resaca. Y joder si lo aprendio...El sargento enseñaba sus lecciones a conciencia, y Andy lo tuvo muy claro cuando a la mañana siguiente abrazaba la taza del vater vomitando hasta el higado y desando morir. Andy nunca volvio a emborracharse. Tenia un pequeño trauma con el alcohol. Siempre bebio, pero era el bebedor mas comedido y sensato que ha caminado sobre la tierra.

Cuando todo acabo, y el cuerpo del viejo sargento estuvo bajo tierra, en un campo cercano a los terrenos de Hogwards, Andy se quedo alli, mirando la sencilla lapida gris de su padre. Varias personas se le acercaron. Los conocia de vista.

-Lamento tu perdida, Andy...tu padre nos era muy querido...-le dijo Draco Malfoy palmeandole amablemente en un hombro.

-No hace falta que sea amable, Sr Malfoy...-espeto Andy con acidez en la voz- Se perfectamente quien era mi padre, y como era...EL sargento era un pedazo de …..

Andy nunca termino la frase. Blaise Zabini le habia soltado un increible y fortisimo peszcozon que le hizo arder la nuca.

-Ves con cuidado con lo que dices de tu padre, chaval...-le advirtio severamente el moreno mientras Andy miraba con ojos alucinados al hombre que le acababa de tratar como si fuera un crio.- era uno de losmejores hombres que he conocido en mi vida... Y si, era un pedazo de cabron. Pero nosotros nos hemos ganado el derecho a decir y pensar eso de el. Tu hablas desde el despecho.

Andy lo miro con ojos alucinados. Otros hombres se fueron congregando a su alrededor. Reconocio a Gregory Goyle y a Vincent Crabble, que parecian dos huerfanos gigantes con ojos llorosos mirando la lapida del sargento. Vio a Theodore Nott, increiblemente solemne. Y a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini acuchillandole con los ojos. Andy realmente llego a temer por su integridad fisica en ese momento.

-Ven con nosotros...tenemos que hablar...-Blaise le llevo a una lapida cercana y se sentaron. Poco despues llego una mujer. Hermione Jane Granger, mas conocida como la señora Malfoy.

Hablaron. Andy se entero encones de como su padre habia torturado a ese grupo de hombres en su adolescencia, y como su padre habia matado a un grupo de licantropos con sus propias manos. Andy sabia que su padre era una especie de heroe de la guerra magica...pero nunca se habia interesado por los detalles. Ahora se daba cuenta, escuchando a esos desconocidos de los que apenas sabia el nombre, de que nunca habia conocido realmente a su padre.

Es curioso como a veces los hijos se pasan la vida huyendo de los padres, viendo a los progenitores como a una especie de monstruos desalmados y crueles que no nos comprenden...y de pronto, alguien viene, y nos cuenta cosas de ese padre del que nos hemos pasado tanto tiempo intentando mantenernos lejos. Y lo vemos con unos ojos totalmente nuevos, con una perspectiva nueva que nos da a entender que por mas que creyeramos saber como eran, no los conociamos en absoluto.

Es facil achacar la culpa a un padre de habernos criado mal. Pero se le puede hechar en cara haber hecho lo unico que sabia hacer de la mejor forma posible? A Andy nunca se le ocurrio pensar que el Sargento Spangler nunca habia criado a un hijo, pero que habia criado, educado y adiestrado a docenas de soldados a lo largo de las decadas. Asi que cuando se supo padre, hizo lo unico que sabia hacer, y lo hizo de la unica forma que sabia hacerlo.

Cuando la noche empezo a caer, Andy se fue a un bar con el grupo de antiguos miembros del escuadron que el actualmente capitaneaba. Y le contaron mas historias...de como el sargento le planto cara a medio mundo magico, de como contra todo pronostico se hizo respetar...de como sedujo y se caso con su madre...

Andy estaba boquiabierto. Como si le contaran cosas de un hombre al que no habia conocido en absoluto. Esa persona de la que le contaban historias era su padre? El mismo que cuando a los ocho años le dijo que tenia miedo a la oscuridad lo tuvo una semana encerrado en el sotano sin luces para hacerle comprender que no tenia nada que temer?

A la semana siguiente, con su madre ya jubilada y retirada, Andy acepto sin saber por que la plaza de profesor de educacion fisica en Hogwards, como si ocupar el puesto que habia ocuapado el sargento pudiera acercarle un poco mas a el padre del que apenas habia sabido nada.

Y la vida continuo. Como todo continua. Y Andy acabo comprendiendo por que su padre era como era: torturar psicologica y fisicamente a un monton de adolescentes aterrados tiene un cierto encanto adictivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva entro en Hogwards aferrada al baston que necesitaba para caminar. El nuevo director no le puso ninguna pega a la mujer para que paseara por el despacho vagando entre sus recuerdos. La anciana transformista se acerco a la repisa donde descansaba el sombrero seleccionador. Y lo tomo con sus artriticas manos.

-Tengo que preguntartelo...-dijo la mujer con voz cascada.

-Despues de tantos años?- Susurro el sombrero con una sonrisa en su costura.

-Si...siempre me lo he preguntado...Por que pusiste a mi hijo en Hufflepuff?

-Por que en algun sitio tenia que ponerlo...-mascullo el sombrero mirando de reojo el zurzido que le habian tenido que hacer despues de que Andy lo atacara e intentara rasgarlo en mil pedazos.- Desde aquella vieja historia con las muglelimpiadas, una nueva casa se formo aquí...Andy no era un leon, ni una serpiente, ni un aguila, ni un tejon...pero la casa de Hufflepuff acepta a los que no encajan en ningun otro lugar. Y Andy es una quymera. Pero aun no estaba listo. En algun sitio tenia que ponerlo hasta que encuentre su verdadero hogar...su verdadera casa...

-Y si nunca la encuentra?- Inquirio Minerva aceptando bastante bien lo que acababa de oir.

-Eso es algo que el tendra que buscar, Profesora...-El sombrero hizo un encogimiento, como si aquello no fuera con el- Yo hice lo que pude. El resto del camino tendra que hacerlo el...

-Si...tendra que hacerlo el...-Susurro Minerva sonriendo. Se acerco a la ventana y miro el campo de deportes. Y a su hijo. Ya todo un hombre, gritando a la nueva generacion que corrieran mas deprisa, que saltaran mas alto. Que se esforzaran mas. Andy no se parecia en nada a su padre. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, no podian ser mas parecidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras el funeral del sargento, Blaise cayo en la cuenta de algo. Habia algo que siempre habia querido saber, y que nunca habia podido preguntar. Y esta era su ocasión.

Una tarde, se escapo de casa y se acerco al cementerio. Busco la lapida de Spangler y se planto delante de ella.

Varios minutos despues, si alguien hubiera estado por alli hubieran oido las risas atronadoras del moreno.

-Hugh!- Aullaba Blaise entre risas- Su nombre de pila era Hugh!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A todas mis lectoras: que publique hoy no significa que haya vuelto. Es que sencillamente encontre un ratito para escribir. Nada mas. Ya no se si reir o llorar con todo lo que esta pasando en mi familia, pero lo que si tengo claro es que las malas noticias nunca vienen solas, si no en procesion. Este capitulo no es gran cosa...pero supongo que todos necesitamos a veces esas pequeñas cosas que nos alegran el dia y que sin darnos cuenta, tan importantes se vuelven...**_

CAPITULO 8: brrrrrrrrr brrrrrrrrr

Zabini se habia vuelto a enamorar. Y tenia juguete nuevo.

Lo descubrio en casa de los Granger, un fin de semana que fue de visita. A el le parecio una especie de lapiz negro de ese material llamado plasticario o algo asi. Y vibraba. Hacia brrr brrr brrrr.

Lo mas divertido, y el mayor descubrimiento fue ver al Sr Granger usandolo. Por lo visto, el palito ese negro tenia algo en la punta que cortaba los pelos de la nariz y las orejas. Recortadora electrica la habia llamado el Sr Granger.

Zabini hizo uso de su concepto de "tomar prestado sin prevision de devolverlo en un termino de tiempo a corto-medio plazo, pero lo prometo, algun dia, no se cuando, se lo devuelvo a su dueño..." e hizo mutis por el foro con su nueva adquisicion. Petra, decidio llamarla.

No es que Zabini fuera cleptomano...es que cuando se emocionaba con algo no tenia paciencia para adquirirlo por medios legales. En el fondo, era como un niño. Uno muy grande. Uno sin sentido comun ni pizca de logica adulta. Uno con muy, muy malas ideas. Un niño extremadamente creativo con muy malas ideas.

Lo peor de la gente como Zabini es cuando no tienen gente cerca como Theodore Nott, que los frenan y les hacen las veces de conciencia. Y lo peor aun, es que cuando encuentran a gente que los anima ….no hay quien los pare.

Ginny nunca habia creido que Blaise fuera tan...tan un poco como Fred y George juntos. Pero lo era. Y estaba descubriendo que le gustaba. Y cuando un dia, en la mansion Malfoy, despues de que el la pillara cotilleando en la escalera, la llamara en silencio, y juntos se colaron en la habitacion de Crabble...Ginny se lo paso bien.

Salieron de aquella habitacion los tres. Blaise, Ginny y Petra. Riendo por lo bajo y de puntillas para no despertar al inocente Crabble, que seguia dormido como un angel. Y luego se aseguraron de estar lo bastante cerca para ver lo que pasaba a continuacion.

Nadie tuvo que preguntar quien habia sido el que habia depilado el dibujo de un conejo gigante en la espalda de Crabble, y menos cuando vieron a Ginny y a Blaise partiendose de risa mientras Vincent intentaba mirarse la espalda de la misma patetica forma en la que los perros intentan morderse la cola. Tres semanas despues, aun se veia el dichoso conejo en la espalda del muchachote. Quizas por eso estuvo todo ese tiempo tan malcarado y no se quitaba la camisa ni a sol ni a sombra.

Esa tarde, en el jardin, Ginny se limpiaba los lagrimones fruto de la risa.

-Eres consciente de que si Crabble te pilla te va a matar?- le dijo la peliroja disfrutando de los ultimos rallos de sol.

-Tu lo has dicho...pero primero tendria que pillarme...-Blaise le guiño un ojo con su descaro tamaño XXL y Ginny volvio a reir.

-Oh, vamos, sois amigos...-le regaño ella aun sin poder evitar reir- Por que has hecho algo asi?

-Tenias pinta de necesitar sonreir- Fue la simple respuesta de Blaise mientras se encogia de hombros.

Ginny lo miro, sin saber que decir, con la sorpresa y la estupefaccion tatuadas en el rostro. Blaise sonrio radiante. Como solo Blaise sabe hacerlo. Si, definitiamente, Blaise estaba enamorado.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: La compasion de las serpientes.

Hermione no tenia muy claro por que Draco la habia llevado hasta aquel hospital Geriatrico donde habian hecho las pruebas de las muglelimpiadas. Ni que habia estado cargando en la pesada mochila que habian llevado. Ni aun menos, por que el rubio le habia pedido que esperara fuera.

La castaña se habia quedado esperando sentada en un banco, durante casi dos horas. Luego, vio su prometido salir por la puerta principal. Cabizbajo, y con los ojos enrojecidos.

-vamonos...-dijo simplemente el.

-Pero que ha pasado ahi dentro?- Hermione lo cogio de la mano pero el se escurrio alejandose de ella un poco, con la cabeza aun mas baja, y el pelo tapandole los ojos. Pero se le notaba en la voz cascada que habia algo que no iba bien.

-Luego te lo cuento, ahora vamonos, Porfavor...

El nunca pedia nada por favor. Debia ser grave. Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza y se alejaron de alli lo suficiente como para desaparecerse y volver a casa.

Una vez en la mansion, Hermione lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara.

-Que ha pasado, Draco?

-He cumplido una promesa...-Draco sonrio. Con dolor y amargura, pero con la satisfaccion de quien ha pagado una deuda, de quien se ha quitado un peso de encima. Y entonces, Hermione vio como una unica lagrima le rodaba a Draco por la mejilla, dejando un reguero humedo en su descenso hacia los abismos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los medicos no podian comprenderlo. No estaba despierta. No estaba dormida. No estaba en coma. No estaba vegetal. Sencillamente, estaba tumbada en su cama. Al borde de la incisciencia. No del todo aquí...pero no del todo muerta.

Era algo que no lograban entender. Pero ahi estaba. La señora Esther Ashmar...con sus increibles

ojos violeta abiertos, tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, sonriendo. En un estado mas alla de lo explicable por la ciencia.

Sus constantes eran estables. Su pulso suave y firme para lo que daba de si su gastado corazon. Su tension buena, sus respiraciones dentro de lo normal...Todo estaba correcto. Y sin embargo...sin embargo ella no respondia a ningun estimulo.

Quizas, si la ciencia medica lo permitiera, y los medicos hubieran podido ver lo que sucedia dentro de la cabeza de la sra Ashmar, no estarian tan preocupados.

Si los doctores que la atendian hubieran visto al joven rubio con el pensadero que habia estado unas horas antes alli con ella, habrian muchas preguntas que no se harian.

Esther Asmhar no habia sabido por que aquel chico con nombre como de estrella le habia pedido que pensara en cosas dolorosas de su pasado. Ni que habia hecho con aquel palito en su frente...pero las luces plateadas y brillantes que habia sacado de su sien eran preciosas.

La vieja dama no sabia que habian en los tarros que el chico joven y guapo habia sacado de la mochila,...y que era el extraño te que le habia preparado...ni por que habia metido las luces bonitas que eran como humo brillante de la tinaja de piedra en el te. Ni por que se lo habia dado a beber.

Pero lo cierto es que habia sabido bien.

Lo que los medicos no sabian, es que en la deshilachada mente de la Sra Ashmar, que se consumia por la enfermedad del olvido, la anciana dama vivia, una y otra vez, la noche del baile con Ernest Newport...y lo veia. Bailar, cogerla de la mano, salvarle la vida...volvar abrazada a el sobre una gargola...y revivia, una y otra vez, los dias que el habia aparecido en su puerta para cortegarla...mientras la guerra se desataba en Gran Bretaña, y Esther, siendo aun joven, encontraba su propia version del paraiso.

Esther soñaba, con la nitidez del primer dia, los momentos mas felices de su vida. Y eran recuerdos que Draco habia reforzado con magia. Eran instantes que ni siquiera el Alzheimer podria quitarle a la mujer de ojos violeta. Pero el rubio tambien la habia dormido. No habria desesperacion para Esther. Ni decadencia. Ni triste realidad...solo placidos sueños. Solo recuerdos vividos y brillantes. Solo la bendita inconsciencia de las promesas cumplidas. Por que Ernest...su Ernest...habia vuelto a por ella. Aun que fuera a manos de Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lo que has hecho es ilegal, lo sabes, verdad?- le regaño suavemente Hermione

-Lo se...y una crueldad...- Draco se hundio mas de hombros. No habia matado a esa mujer...pero sabia que Esther, con sus increibles ojos violeta, no volveria a despertar nunca.

-Draco...mirame.- le dijo ella con severidad, haciendo que el rubio levantara la vista con los ojos empañados por el llanto y la mirara. Hermione sonrio, y le beso las lagrimas- Nunca habia estado tan orgullosa de ti.

El ojigris intento sonreir, pero le pudo el peso que tenia en el corazon, y se derrumbo llorando en el pecho de Hermione mientras ella lo abrazaba. No intento consolarlo. Sabia que no habia consuelo posible. Era mejor dejarle llorar todo lo que tuviera que sacarse de dentro. 

Mientras Draco se reencontraba con la antigua verdad a la que todos nos enfrentamos: que ser humanos duele...y que hacer lo correcto a veces duele aun mas, lejos, muy lejos de alli, Esther Ashmar giraba dulcemente en brazos del hombre al que amaba, riendo, joven y hermosa, mientras la musica sonaba. Bailaba, o al menos soñaba que bailaba. Pero eran sueños que nadie le podria quitar. Ernest habia vuelto a ella. Lo que un dia Abraxas le habia arrebatado a esa mujer, Draco se lo habia devuelto. De un modo u otro, todas las deudas estaban saldadas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Poco a poco las aguas vuelven a su cauce...y aun que no actualizare tan rapido como me gustaria o como os he acostumbrado, estoy en ello...que llevo ya demasiadas historias colgando XD**

CAPITULO 10: Nada es tan simple sin ser increiblemente complicado.

Ginny se acurruco en la cama, satisfecha cuan gata complacida, apartando su sudado pelo rojo de la almohada. Zabini dormia a su lado, hecho una bolita contra ella, y abrazado al cuerpo de la peliroja como un bebe enorme se aferraria a un peluche sin el cual no puede dormir.

La pequeña de los Weasleys habia aprendido un par de cosas sobre Blaise: la primera, que su fama de mujeriego y buen amante la tenia mas que merecida. Y la segunda, que la fama de los slytherins de crueles, desalmados y perversos estaba un poco exagerada. A fin de cuentas, el hombre que dormia a su lado era como un niño grande.

Ginny suspiro, cerro los ojos y rememoro como habia comenzado todo. Fue cuando se refugio en la mansion Malfoy, en el seno de Hermione, cuando Harry le habia roto el corazon en pedazos. Paso alli algunas semanas, intentando sanar sus heridas...Y Blaise sencillamente habia estado alli. Algunos dias despues, todos descubrieron la capacidad asombrosa del moreno de hacer reir a la peliroja, cuando todos pensaban que habria sido imposible, y Ginny antes que nadie. Pero asi era.

Cuando Ginny dijo que se iba, que volveria a casa, Blaise le propuso un pequeño viaje, y sin saber por que, ella acepto.

Se desaparecieron juntos, y reaparecieron en una preciosa playa. Blaise habia alquilado una casita junto al mar. Pasaron alli un par de dias tomando el sol, riendo...Zabini le explico anecdotas sobre Draco Malfoy cazando un pulpo con la cara y sobre a que saben las ranas con huevos hervidos...Y Ginny no podia mas que reir a carcajadas.

Fue la tercera noche. Sin saber como...que sus miradas se encontraron. Y lentamente, como si quisiera darle tiempo a pensarselo mejor y a apartarse, que el empezo ha acercarse. A Ginny se le congelaron las ideas, y antes de que fuera capaz de decir "esta boca es mia" esa misma boca estaba siendo acariciada con ternura y sitiada por los labios de Blaise, que sabian muy bien lo que se hacian.

Hay quienes dicen que la mejor terapia para olvidar a un hombre es encontrar a otro. Y desde luego, en brazos de Blaise era practicamente imposible pensar en nadie mas.

Pero Ginny sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que volver. Blaise Zabini era...Bueno, Blaise era Blaise. Todo el mundo lo conocia. No pasaba mas de una semana con ninguna chica. No era de fiar. No era precisamente el tipo de chico aficionado a los finales felices y a las relaciones largas...Era el tipo de chicos que te rompen el corazon, no de los que lo conquistan.

Y Ginny lo tenia claro. Aquello era una aventura. Nada mas. Volveria a la realidad...pasaria a ser una muesca mas en la larga lista de conquistas del moreno...pero por lo menos, se habia sacado a Harry de la cabeza, y esa herida estaba mas que cerrada.

Habian regresado a Londres de su paradisiaca escapada en la playa. Blaise acompaño a Ginny a su pequeño apartamento, y se despidio con un beso. Pero lo que mas sorprendio a Ginny fue que al dia siguiente, Blaise llamo a su puerta. Con varios paquetes. Le habia traido regalos.

-Tenias la casa muy vacia, preciosa, no podia permitirlo...- rio el desempaquetando relojes, lamparas, e incluso un par de aterrorizados elfos domesticos que habia metido en bolsas y a los que les habia puesto enormes lazos rojos de regalo atados entre las orejas.

Dos dias despues, Blaise le envio una lechuza con un mensaje, preguntandole si queria cenar con el. Y el jueves, le envio otra preguntandole si querria ir con el a pasar el fin de semana.

Todo fue mas o menos bien, hasta que Ginny decidio que aquello debia terminar. No queria salir herida por los caprichos de Zabini. Y empezo a negarse a seguir el estupido juego de seduccion de Blaise.

Ginny casi se sintio vacia cuando de pronto, los mensajes, las visitas intempestivas e inesperadas de Zabini y sus estrafalarios regalos cuando menos los esperabas cesaron. Casi se habia acostumbrado a tenerlo pululando a su alrededor y ahora que no estaba era...bueno, casi se podia ver un agujero con la forma del chico.

Se dice que el afecto que tenemos a los demas no se mide según el espacio que ocupan, si no por el vacio que dejan cuando se van. Y pùede que Blaise no fuera muy grande, pero dejaba un vacio enorme cuando se iba.

Casi tres semanas despues de aquella decision, llamaron a la puerta. A Ginny le volvio a traicionar el subconsciente. Por alguna razon, siempre creia que seria Blaise el que llamaba cuando sonaba el timbre.

Sus dos elfos domesticos ni siquiera hicieron el aman de ir a abrir. Sabian que a su nueva y estrafalaria dueña le gustaba mas hacer ese tipo de cosas por si misma.

Lo que mas sorprendio a la peliroja era que se encontro a Draco Malfoy en la puerta de su apartamento.

-Vaya...Malfoy...hola...-comenzo la sorpendida Ginny.

-No estoy aquí por ti, Weasel...-le espeto Draco bastante enfadado. Ginny se cuadro mirandola furiosa.

-Oye, si has venido a insultarme en mi propia casa...-empezo a chillar ella furiosa.

-Claro que he venido a insultarte!- Le solto Draco palido de ira- Eres una idiota! Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, maldita estupida?

Aquello descoloco a Ginny que se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Pero de que cojones me estas hablando?- consiguio articular ella, sintiendose completamente idiota al estar discutiendo con el mismisimo Draco Malfoy en el humbral de su puerta.

-Nunca te has planteado pensar en que Blaise es un como un niño enorme?- Le siseo Draco rabioso- Los niños son caprichosos, chillones, y joder si ha veces no son como un puto grano en el culo...-concedio Draco en honor a la verdad- Pero los crios pequeños tambien pueden tener sus virtudes, como que no mienten a quien quieren...

-De que narices me estas hablando...?- intento interrumpir la aturdida peliroja, que se habia puesto tan colorada que sus mejillas rivalizaban en color con su pelo.

Sabes como se descubre que un niño pequeño quiere a alguien, Weasel?

-Deja de llamarme Weasel!- grito Ginny intentando cambiar de tema. Hacia mucho que se habia perdido- No estamos en el colegio!

-Se sabe por que ese chio es capaz de compartir sus juguetes, incluso regalarlos, sin pedir nada a cambio.- Draco ignoro por completo el desquite de ella y se dio media vuelta para irse de alli.

-Si me estas hablando de Blaise, no es para nada un niño!- Le chillo histerica Ginny- Es un hombre hecho y derecho!

-Solo por fuera...-susurro divertido Draco.

-Ademas, el no es de los que se enamoran y lo sabes!- Ginny, por alguna razon necesitaba escusarse de algun modo- Nunca ha estado mas de una semana con nadie!

-Contigo lleva casi tres meses, Weasel.- Draco giro la cara y la miro levantando una ceja. Como si eso lo dijera todo

-Pero no somos pareja!- Ginny se sentia al borde de la histeria.

Draco se paro, se tallo el puente de la nariz con un suspiro hastiado. Sabia que en su casa, Blaise estaba hecho un ovillo malhumorado y lloriqueante en brazos de una preocupadisima Hermione que intentaba calmarlo como podia. Blaise era muy generoso al exteriorizar sus emociones. La alegria, el entusiasmo, la diversion, la ira...y la tristeza no iba a ser menos. Ninguna reina del drama de telenovela, ninguna opera, ninguna tragedia griega era capaz de rivalizar con las explosiones emotivas de Blaise Zabini en sus mejores y peores momentos.

-Eres gilipollas, Ginny...-Draco masticaba las palabras- A cuantas chicas crees que Blaise lleva a su refugio en la playa? A cuantas crees que les hace regalos despues de conquistarlas? Con cuantas crees que comparte sus historias? He visto ha Blaise haciendo autenticas burradas por hacer gemir a una mujer, no voy a mentirte. Pero eres la unica por la que le he visto hacer verdaderas barrabasadas solo para verte sonreir. Si eso no te basta, si no eres capaz de verlo..., te mereces a San Potty.

El elegante y aristocratico teniente de las quymeras se desaparecio, dejando a Ginny en bata, con la boca abiert y sintiendose completamente idiota en la puerta de su casa. Vestida en pijama y con la bata de andar por casa. Por alguna razon, se sentia como en el colegio cuando un profesor le hacia una pregunta cuando estaba distraida.

Y no sabia que hacer. Ni que pensar. Ni como sentirse. Y de pronto, el vacio que Blaise habia dejado en su vida desde que ella lo habia hechado se hizo mas grande que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-De donde vienes?

Mierda. Draco casi se atraganta mientras dejaba el abrigo en el perchero. Se giro despacio. Muy despacio. Como si a sus espaldas hubiera un basilisco. Lo que se encontro fue a una furiosa Granger con los brazos en cruz y zapateando contra el suelo con la punta de uno de sus pies, cosa que por descontado, era bastante peor que un basilisco.

-De dar un paseo...-mintio el con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-No habras ido a ver a Ginny para meterte donde no te llaman, verdad?- Draco trago saliva al oir eso. Tener como esposa a una mujer tan jodidamente inteligente tenia sus inconvenientes.

-Claro que no princesita...me dejaste muy claro que no tenia que meter mis narices en los asuntos de Blaise y Ginny...

Hubo un silencio tenso. Draco sonreia con inocencia. Hermione achino los ojos.

-Para ser un Slytherin eres un pesimo mentiroso...lo sabias?

-Oh vamos, eso no es justo...- Draco se encogio de hombros- Ademas no te estoy mintiendo...

Hermione rebufo indignada y se fue de alli dando un portazo. Draco sonrio sintiendose aliviado. Mientras no admitiera su mentira, todo iria bien. Ella no podia demostrar nada. La cosa se complico un poco por la tarde, cuando cierta peliroja les hizo una visita bastante cabizbaja.

-Ginny!- Hermione no parecia muy sorprendida- Que sorpresa mas inesperada! Verdad, Draco?-añadio con cierto retintin de esposa que venia a significar "ya hablaremos tu y yo de esto cuando no hayan testigos para el homicidio que estoy planeando".

-si...quien lo iba a decir...-canturreo Draco haciendo lo que mejor se le daba hacer: fingir que todo iba bien.

-Esto...Esta Blaise?

-Pasa...-suspiro la ojimiel poniendo los ojos en blanco. Iba a ser una jornada muy larga.

Ginny y Blaise se encontraron en uno de los salones, despues de que Hermione se pasara cosa de media hora intentando convencer a Zabini de que entrara. Le habia dado una pataleta y estaba de morros, muy enfadado y muy ofendido. Pero Si algo sabia la princesita de las quymeras era como hacer entrar en razon a un elemento tan discolo como Zabini.

Nadie supo exactamente que paso en aquel salon las cuatro horas que la pareja estuvo alli metida. No se oian ruidos, no se oia nada...hasta que la estridente voz de Ginny rompio el silencio en una atronadora carcajada.

Pero no salieron de alli. Ni aun cuando cayo la noche. Salieron a la mañana siguiente. Cogidos de la mano, sonriendose como colegiales idiotizados.

Draco sonrio. A fin de cuentas, aun que era un quymera, tendia ha hacer ciertas cosas como un slytherin. Y el era el teniente de los quymeras. Y habia hacia mucho tiempo, habia hecho una promesa a Spangler. Cuidaria de su escuadron. Cuidaria de todos y cada uno de sus chicos. Y eso suponia tragarse su orgullo para ir a visitar a una idiota peliroja para hacerle entender que Blaise tenia formas muy extrañas de demostrar sus sentimientos. Y aun que eso supusiera viajar a escondidas y ….

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente...- la voz severa de Hermione rompio en pedazos su orgullo. Draco trago saliva.

Oh si. Ser el teniente de los quymera a veces suponia hacer cosas que te enfrentaran a tu mujer. A veces, todo militar tiene que poner en peligro su integridad fisica en sacrificio a sus hombres. Mientras Draco se giraba con su demente sonrisa en los labios y se enfrentaba a su esposa, supo que no tenia salvacion posible. Ella lo iba a matar. Pero seria una muerte digna. Caido en combate. Si señor. Habia luchado por Blaise. Habia ganado. Todo habia salido bien. Y mientras Hermione comenzaba a gritarle como una demente, Draco suspiro. Hay cosas que sencillamente valen la pena.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Patibulo.

-Y bien?- Astoria se cruzo de brazos y miro a Vincent, que estaba sudando la gota gorda. La pequeña rubia llevaba media hora hablando, y Crabble hacia mucho que se habia perdido, pero intentaba permanecer estoico. Pero su peor terror se habia hecho realidad. Ella le habia hecho una pregunta. Aquello iba mal. Muy mal.

-Pues no sabria que decir...-atino a decir el con cierta cautela.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco de pura desesperacion.

-Oh vamos! No seas memo!- Le chillo haciendo que el se pusiera tenso otra vez- es la mejor oferta que vas a recibir, Vincent. Y no creas que yo quiero hacer esto! No eres precisamente mi tipo, sabes? Pero mis padre tienenn razon. Somos dos familias sangres limpias, dos fortunas mas que considerables, tu no eres precisamente social ni tienes facil relacionarte, y a mi familia no le iria mal que la relacionaran con alguien con tus relaciones. Todos salimos ganando...es un buen trato y lo sabes. Y quizas los hijos que pueda darte tengan una genetica fisica y cerebral mas enriquecida por mis genes...Asi que, por que no casarnos?

Vincent grazno aterrado. Encogiendose. Aquella diminuta rubia lo tenia arrinconado y le volvia a gritar. Vincent no tenia muy claro como funcionaba eso de la pedida de mano, pero por lo que el sabia, era el hombre el que se arrodillaba en el suelo anillo en mano para proponerse. Pero aun que no era un experto, si sabia a ciencia cierta que la cosa no debia de ir asi, con una pequeña rubia chillandole a voz en grito, con los brazos en jarra, arrinconandolo contra una esquina y esperando furiosa a su respuesta, como una muda amenaza de que era capaz de pegarle si el decia que no.

-Pero es que yo no te quiero...-consiguio articular compungido de terror.

-Ni yo a ti, maldito memo!- le aullo Astoria ya muy desesperada- No estamos hablando de amor! Si no de matrimonio!

Vincent nunca supo exactamente que habia pasado. Entro Daphne, quien tambien se le puso a gritar. Y luego entraron los Señores Greengrass, que tambien le gritaron. En algun momento, su cerebro decidio rendirse y decir que "Si" con tal de que toda aquella marabunta de gente que lo tenia aterrado y arrinconado lo dejara en paz. Pero la cosa no parecio mejorar mucho cuando de pronto se vio arrastrado a un infierno de pruebas de ropa, catas de tartas, listas de invitados y muestrarios de decoracion.

Vincent acaba de encotrar el infierno en la tierra, y tenia nombre: Astoria Greengrass montando su propia boda y pagandola de la cuenta de Vincent.

El dia de la boda fue como un delirium tremens muy bizarro, y Vincent solo fue consciente de que lo arrastraron de un lado a otro. Pero fue bastante facil por que una furiosa Astoria le decia en todo momento que hacer y que decir.

-Quieres a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa?- pregunto el sacerdote.

Vincent miro a Astoria.

-Di que si, imbecil!- le espeto esta.

-Si- dijo Vincent volviendo a mirar al cura y sonriendo complacido por dar la respuesta correcta. El cura se palmeo la cara y todos los invitados se miraron incomodos sin saber si seria apropiado reir en una circunstancia asi.

El banquete de bodas no fue tan malo. Vincent pudo comer todo lo que quiso y un poco mas. Y le dio igual que Astoria le gritara tanto sobre cosas como las calorias y el peso. Era su dia. Y Vincent iba a aprobecharlo al maximo.

Luego la cosa se puso rara. Por que el banquete fue terminando. Los elfos domesticos recogieron todas las cosas del salon de los Crabble, y los invitados se fueron iendo. Los quymera fueron los ultimos. Que chararlaron largo y tendido con Vincent intentando averiguar que habia pasado realmente alli, pero no sacaron nada en claro.

Aun que esa noche fue el turno de Astoria de sorprenderse. Por que la noche de bodas suele ser mas o menos igual en todos los casos. Y cuando ella fue a su dormitorio conyugal dispuesta a hacer frente a sus deberes como esposa con una furia homicida, se encontro un lecho vacio.

De hecho, se encontro con una casa vacia. Vincent no estaba.

Le costo casi dos dias localizar a su nuevo y flamante esposo: Estaba en casa de los Malfoy. Y se habia enterado por que Hermione le habia enviado una lechuza.

Cuando Astoria se planto en Malfoy Minor dispuesta a matar a alguien, preferentemente a su marido, se encontro con una escena que no habria imaginado nunca: Vincent sentado en un sofa, con el recien nacido Scorpius en brazos, dandole un biberon con ternura.

-Pero se puede saber que haces? Se supone que es nuestra luna de miel!- le espeto ella, amenazando con la voz de subir el tono hasta cuotas tan agudas que solo podrian oirla los perros.

Vincent abrazo a Scorpius que se removia incomodo y fulmino ha Astoria con la mirada.

-baja la voz...-fue lo unico que el dijo.

-Que? QUE? Pero se puede saber que de hablas maldito memo,...-comenzo a gritar ella.

Vincent se levanto lentamente, dejando al bebe que comenzaba a lloriquear en la cuna, y se giro hacia su esposa.

-Si despiertas al niño con tus gritos te rompo el cuello, esta claro?

Astoria se atraganto con su propia lengua.

Con toda la suavidad del mundo, Vincent agarro a Astoria del brazo y la saco de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta para no molestar al bebe.

-Que pasa?- pregunto el como si ahora si pudieran hablar.

-Que que me pasa a mi? Es nuestra luna de miel, grandisimo patan!- Astoria estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Por alguna razon, estaba segura de que habia perdido el control de la situacion.

-Y que? Tu querias casarte, Astoria. Y nos hemos casado. Ya esta. Yo he hecho mi parte. Todos tenemos lo que queriamos, no?- Vincent solo se encogio de hombros, como si ya estuviera todo dicho.

-Pero esto no es un matrimonio! Se supone que...-empezo ella subiendo el tono.

-Me da igual lo que se suponga que deba ser un matrimonio, Astoria- Vincent se cruzo de brazos. Esto era todo lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar. Y ademas, estaba en Malfoy Minor. Aqui se sentia seguro. Se sentia en casa. En un lugar asi no se iba a dejar achantar por la histerica rubia.

-Pero...-empezo ella.

-No. No me gustas, Astoria. Querias casarte, y vale, nos hemos casado. No soy el hombre mas listo del mundo, pero me niego a tener hijos contigo solo por que es lo que se espera de una pareja casada. Se que no soy precisamente un principe azul, pero si alguna vez tengo hijos, sera con cariño. No por obligacion. No voy a mirar a la cara a mis hijos y decirles que fueron engendrados por que firme un contrato matrimonial. Queda claro?

Astoria abrio la boca y la cerro, mirando a su marido. Se podian decir muchas cosas de Vincent Crabble, pero verlo con un arrebato de dignidad y principios fundamentalistas sobre etica y moral paternal no estaba precisamente en esa lista de cosas. Y que te Vincent soltara ese discursito con un biberon en la mano, y custodiando la puerta de la habitacion donde el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos dormia tranquilamente despues de haber sido alimentado era aun mas extraño.

Astoria solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Como quieras, Vincent...-dijo la repentinamente sumisa Sra Crabble.- Pero vuelve a casa, creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar y cosas que aclarar...

Esa misma tarde, mientras Vincent le contaba a Gregory lo que habia pasado y Goyle se reia a mandibula batiente de las penas e indecisiones de su amigo, sono el timbre de la mansion Malfoy.

-Eres un nenaza Vincent!- reia Goyle a pleno pulmon- Mira que acojonarte como una colegiala de primer curso por que una mujer...no! No una mujer! TU esposa! Nunca pense que seria una tia la que te pusiera en tu sitio!

-Callate idiota...-refunfuñaba Crabble asustado ante la mera idea de volver a su casa y reencontrarse con su mujer.

-Y tu te haces llamar hombre?- Se burlaba despiadadamente Goyle.

-Chicos, estais aquí!- Canturreo Hermione entrando en el salon donde estaban ambos- Gregory, tienes visita.

Los dos hombretones se giraron. Daphne Greengrass aparecio por detras de la princesita de las quymeras. Y se hizo un silencio interrogante.

-Gregory, querido, me preguntaba si podriamos hablar, creo que hay algunas cosas que deberiamos negociar...

Gregory se puso blanco de pronto. Crabble le planteo el hombro con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa.

-Estas jodido tio...-le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. La venganza puede ser muy, muy dulce.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: Horma de zapato.

Harry nunca supo que habia pasado exactamente. Fue durante el banquete de boda de Gregory Goyle. Eso seguro. Aun que nunca supo por que lo habian invitado...supuso que fue por la prensa o algo asi...pero nunca lo tuvo claro del todo.

Fue solo, y ver alli a Ginny, colgada del brazo de Blaise Zabini, haciendose carantoñas y mimos,...fue mas de lo que pudo soportar. Empezo a beber, con tal de no ver lo que todos veian. Y todo se volvio turbio y desdibujado despues de una larga lista de copas. En algun momento de la noche, sus neuronas se dieron por vencidas. Y se desconectaron en un acto de defensa propia. Cuando abrio los ojos, desnudo, en una cama, hizo recuendo de daños. Dos manos. Una cabeza. Una resaca de campeonato. Cuatro pies...

Alto ahi. Miro a su lado. Y una vaga sensacion de familiaridad lo embargo, haciendo que el pecho le doliera por la culpa y el remordimiento. Cuantas veces una inocente reunion con una fan suya, o con una chica sonriente y bonita habia acabado con el en cama ajena jurandose a si mismo que era la ultima vez que algo asi pasaba? Cuantas veces no tenia ni idea de como habian acabado las cosas de una forma tan...carnal?

Removiendose lentamente se dio cuenta que la persona que tenia al lado era Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Y se pregunto a si mismo cuanto bebio la noche anterior para haber acabado en la cama con esa serpiente. Un camion cisterna cuanto menos...si no no lo comprendia...

Tenia la firme intencion de irse de alli sin hacer ruido cuando la risilla de aquella morena que yacia languida en la cama lo mortifico.

-Vaya con la valentia de los griffindor...intentando escabullirte sin dejar pruebas del delito, heroe?

-No es lo que parece Parkinson...-Empezo a defenderse el. Pero una de los dedos de uñas esmaltadas de Pansy le cayo la boca.

-No se lo que es, ni lo que parece, ni me importa, Potter. No soy tu esposa, ni tu novia. Hemos pasado un buen rato juntos, y ya esta. Ni te he pedido explicaciones ni quiero que me las des. Ya somos mayores para asumir las consecuencias de lo que hacemos, no te parece?

Ante un anonadado y muy boquiabierto Harry, Pansy salio desnuda de la cama, se vistio con deliberada lentitud y se desaparecio de alli no sin antes dedicarle una enorme sonrisa y un guiño picaro.

Aquello no solia ir asi. Harry lo sabia. Según su experiencia, ahora iban las promesas de amor, los suspiros, incluso los sollozos. La mañana siguiente siempre era el momento de los silencios incomodos, las miradas huidizas, la culpa y los remordimientos. Que la chica se fuera antes que el, le molestaba. Era como si no fuera lo que debiera ser. Que ella no suspirara, no lo mirara con tristeza, que no fuera como siempre le descolocaba. Y de pronto, por alguna razon, sintio la imperiosa necesidad de ducharse. No comprendia por que, pero se sentia como...usado.

Por eso comprendia aun menos por que varios dias despues de esa extraña noche, se planto en la puerta de la casa de Pansy. Ni por que tartamudeaba como un idiota soltandole una ratahila de disculpas. Ni por que ella sonreia de esa forma tan sarcastica.

Tampoco tuvo muy claro como acabo entrando en casa de Pansy. Ni como terminaron sentados en el sillon.

De lo ultimo que tuvo consciencia Harry es de que ella le puso una copa de algo ambarino en la mano. Luego todo fue un torbellino de brazos, piernas y bocas que se comian con nada de delicadeza. Y tras la pasion desenfrenada, se quedo dormido. Y se desperto ya de noche. Solo. Tapado con una manta de sofa. Y una nota en la mesita.

"_Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, tenia asuntos que atender, pero me sabia mal despertarte. Ha sido divertido, deberiamos repertirlo alguna vez"._

La sensacion de desconcierto cronico volvio a Harry. Asi no es como se supone que son las cosas. Asi no son las chicas. Las mujeres se supone que son emocionales y sentimentales. No frias y pragmaticas.

Harry nunca se habia enfrentado a alguien a quien le diera igual. A alguien que solo queria pasar un buen rato sin aspiraciones, sin lazos emocionales. Sin complicaciones. Y acostumbrado a Ginny y a Cho...con amigas como Luna y Hermione, Pansy era todo un misterio.

El ojiverde estuvo dos semanas sin saber nada de Pansy. Esperaba con cierta aprension alguna lechuza, algun mensaje, alguna citacion...algo...pero nunca llego. Pansy no era como las demas. O al menos no como las que Harry conocia.

Dos semanas de silencio despues, el heroe de la guerra magica, el niño que sobrevivio, no podia mas. Se fue a un bar un viernes por la noche a olvidarse de todo, y sobretodo, a quitarse a la muchacha de ojos pardos de la cabeza a golpe de cubata. Todo parecia ir según el plan hasta que una muchachita de ojos saltones y suspiros faciles se le acerco. Es increible lo que la reputacion de heroe puede hacer por la capacidad nula de ligar de un hombre.

Aquello si lo conocia. Las risitas, los comentarios, las anecdotas, las insinuaciones... las caricias fortuitas...y todo llevaria en algun momento de la noche a un motel cercano o a la casa de ella para un torrido desenlace. Todo iba como siempre. Las cosas volvian a su cauce. Hasta que el camamero trajo dos copas.

-Por cortesia de la dama del final de la barra- comento el camarero.

Harry se giro. Y alli estaba. Sonriendo con picardia, guiñandole un ojo mientras se ponia el abrigo dispuesta a irse. Pansy Parkinson. Acompañada de un hombre rubio que se la comia con los ojos.

Algo exploto en su interior. Y sobretodo, no podia comprender por que le acbreaba tanto la indiferencia de ella. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Y que hacia ese capullo cogiendola del brazo? Harry no comprendia por que le encendia tanto que aquel subnormal la estuviera tocando.

Se levanto, sin decirle nada a la chica que parpadeaba perpleja. Se encamino a zancadas hacia Pansy, que lo ignoraba tranquilamente mientras se dirigia a la salida del local. Y la cogio del brazo.

-Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?- le escupio directamente, deleitandose en la sorpresa de ella al verselo encima.

-Vaya, Potter,...que sorpresa. Creia que estabas bien acompañado. Las copas han sido solo un regalito, no tienes por que tomartelo a mal- le sonrio Pansy encogiendose de hombros.- Ademas, ahora tengo prisa, si quieres, ya hablamos otro dia...

-Pero...-Harry estaba rojo de indignacion.

-Tu haces lo que quieres, Potter. Yo tambien. Es lo que tiene estar libres y solteros, que estamos exentos de responsabillidades. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, no te pido explicaciones, asi que hazme el favor de corresponderme con la misma cortesia.

Pansy se dio la vuelta, dandole la espalda, cogio al rubio que no sabia que estaba pasando, y lo arrastro fuera de alli dejando a harry con la palabra en la boca. Y lo peor fue cuando Pansy levanto la mano en la distancia, sacudiendo sus elegantes dedos en el aire en una muda despedida que era facilmente confundible con una burla.

Harry no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza en semanas. Y menos aun, cuando ni siquiera las dos chicas que se habia conseguido llevar a su piso durante ese tiempo no consiguieron excitarle. Todo lo parecia...irreal. Siempre que las abrazaba, siempre que las besaba...fuera quien fuera la chica de turno, en su cabeza era Pansy la que reia, la que suspiraba, la que gemia...y eso lo deshinchaba de manera emocional. Y fisica, por que no decirlo.

Su frustracion estaba haciendo estragos hasta en su trabajo como auror. Ginny habia sido distinta. Digna y distante, silencciosa...o apasionada y brutal en sus gritos y rabietas...pero ya fuera con su critica muda o con sus discusiones en estereo, siempre habia reaccionado ante el. Pansy solo le corespondia con desmedidas cantidades de indiferencia. Como si le diera igual. Como si Harry solo fuera un juguete que usar, y despues volver a meter en su caja para guardar en el armario. Harry estaba harto.

Tardo otra semana mas en reunir fuerzas, en plantarse en la casa de Pansy por segunda vez y llamar a la puerta. Un elfo abrio.

-La señorita Parkinson no esta, se ha ido de viaje.

Y toda la dignidad y el orgullo de Harry se fueron por el desague. Por que no lo habia avisado de que se iba? Bueno, a fin de cuentas por que tendria que haberlo avisad? Aun que hubiera sido un bonito detalle,...Harry tenia la cabeza hecha un lio.

Mas o menos cada dos o tres dias, el ojiverde llamaba a esa puerta. Pansy nunca estaba. Y tardo casi 2 semanas mas en estar en casa.

-Potter, que sorpresa, a que debo el placer de esta visita?

-Donde has estado?- Arremetio el desarmado por encontrarsela cuando ya habia perdido la esperanza de volver a verla.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, no crees?- Sonrio ella divertida.

Harry boqueo como pez fuera del agua. E hizo lo unico inteligente que podia hacer: dejar que la estupidez mas abyecta tomara el control de la situacion.

-Tienes algo que hacer el viernes? Podriamos ir a cenar...

-El viernes tengo planes...-dijo ella encogiendose de hombros y disfrutando de ver como Harry se deshinflaba, y con un apice de compasion añadio- Pero tengo el domingo libre.

-Podriamos quedar...-la esperanza en la voz del niño que vivio rozaba lo patetico.

-Podriamos, si me propones un plan interesante...- Pansy se apoyo contra la jamba de la puerta conteniendose las ganas de reir a carcajadas de lo estupido de la situacion.

-Un cine?- Propuso el ex griffindor a la desesperada.

-que es un cine?- Pansy arqueo la ceja con curiosidad. Aquello no se lo habia esperado.

-Es una cosa muggle que seguro te gustara- Harry recupero el contro. De pronto sonreia radiante. Y mas al ver como ella se encogia de hombros.

-Deacuerdo, demosle un voto de confianza al cine ese...

-Paso a recogerte a las tres en punto!- Harry parecia entusiasmado. Pansy casi estuvo tentada de tirar un palo a ver si el se lo traia con la boca.

Cuando Harry se hubo ido, Pansy cerro la puerta y se dejo caer riendo a carcajadas. Los hombres pueden ser tan simples...en serio Harry se habia creido que ella habia estado un mes fuera? Como si Pansy no tuviera obligaciones...es fascinante lo que el morbo y el misterio pueden hacer en la mente de un hombre...Lo unico que habia que hacer es que se cocieran en su propio jugo con una buena dosis de incertidumbre existencial tras haberles quitado el control de la situacion. Y si a eso le sumas que no hay mejor desprecio que no hacer aprecio...el resultado es un hombre completamente desarmado al que has medido por su propio varemo.

Pansy nunca fue una quymera...al menos no del todo. Pongamos que un 10 por cien de ella era quymera. Pero el otro 90 por cien era Slytherin pura, y sin adulterar.

Harry seria un heroe. El niño que vivio. Se habia enfrentadoa dementores, a basiliscos, a dragones, a Voldemort...pero nunca, jamas, se habia enfrentado a una slytherin empeñada en domesticarlo. Y esta vez, Potter tenia todas las de perder...A fin de cuentas, Pansy habia sido novia de Draco Malfoy por varios años. Y ademas de Hermione, Pansy fue la unica que consiguio que Draco le fuera fiel. Y eso, son palabras mayores. Harry James Potter no seria un problema. En un par de semanas, Pansy lo tendria comiendo de su mano. O puede que fueran un par de meses...Pansy no tenia prisa realmente...no veia por que no podia hacerlo sufrir un poco...era tan divertido...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas que sonreisteis al ver a Potter atrapado entre las redes slitherianas de Pansy... por que vosotras lo valeis.**_

CAPITULO 13: jaque mate.

Harry rebufo cansado de todo. Llevaba varios meses saliendo con Pansy, y no se la podia quitar de la cabeza. Como le paso con Cho. Como le paso con Ginny...pero era esa ligera depresion de que tras haber conseguido lo que queria...perdia interes. Pansy le gustaba...sabia que estaba medio enamorado de ella...pero cuando veia a otras mujeres guapas, seguia sintiendo ese cosquilleo en la nuca que le costo la relacion con la peliroja por lios de faldas. La historia se repetia.

Aquella tarde salio del trabajo en la oficina de aurores, y se fue a un bar. Una copa antes de volver a la casa que compartia con su novia le sentaria bien y le ayudaria a despejarse las ideas. Pero cuatro copas despues, la rubia que se le habia acercado para hablar con el heroe de guerra empezaba a ponerle ojitos tiernos y acercarsele mas de la cuenta, y el empezo a perder la nocion de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal.

Una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento justo cuando pedia la cuenta para acompañar como un galan caballero a la rubia a su casa a tomar un nada inocente café. Una voz que conocia desde hacia mucho. Era la voz de Gregory Goyle. Harry se giro despacio. El enorme hombreton hablaba distraidamente con Blaise Zabini. Al parecer, no le habian visto. El ojiverde se encogio dandoles la espalda.

-Pues si...Pansy hincho de maldiciones a aquel pobre desgraciado y le hizo la vida imposible...-Susurro Gregory con voz consternada.

-Bueno, se lo tenia merecido, no crees? Cuando entablas una relacion, la fidelidad es un pilar fundamental...- Blaise vacio de un trago su copa- Puede que yo haya salido con muchas chicas y les haya mentido a todas...menos a Ginny...-añadio con premura- Pero jamas le fui infiel a ninguna, hubiera sido muy desconsiderado por mi parte...

-Lo se...una cosa es mentir y engañar y otra poner los cuernos...Y Pansy no es de las que se toman bien tener protuberancias oseas en la testa...-Goyle reia divertido, con esa risa de los que se saben a salvo de las tragedias que pueden sucederles a los demas.

Harry se atraganto. Se despidio de la rubia a toda prisa y volvio a casa a acostarse pronto y que se le pasara la borrachera. Aquello no podia seguir asi. Aquella noche Pansy estaba en el estudio y apenas la vio, pero supo que habia hecho que los elfos le preparan pato asado para cenar. Se le indigesto bastante.

Un mes despues de ese incidente, Harry tenia pesadillas. NO es que planera serle infiel, pero era de los que saben que esas cosas a veces pasan, y dormir todas las noches con alguien que te puede desollar vivo por una indiscreccion de nada no le ayudaba precisamente a conciliar el sueño.

Asi que tomo una decision, rompio con Pansy, hizo las maletas y se fue de alli. Le extraño bastante que ella se mantuviera tan digna y serena mientras el le decia algo que deberia haberle destrozado el corazon. Pansy era famosa por sus escenitas y sus melodramas, no por mantener la cabeza tan alta y fria.

-Acuerdate de tu cepillo de dientes- Fue lo unico que ella le dijo antes de darle la espalda y dejarlo confuso y consternado haciendo las maletas.

No habian pasado ni tres horas desde que Harry regresara a la mansion hereda de Sirius donde habia vivido de soltero cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Hermione.

-La madre que te pario, Harry!- Le grito abofeteandole y entrando en su casa como si tal cosa- No! Tu madre no tiene la culpa! Ella debe estar removiendose en su tumba por esto!

-Que he hecho ahora?- lloriqueo Harry frotandose la dolorida mejilla y mirando a su amiga sin comprender nada.

-Que que has hecho? Te enteras de que Pansy esta esperando un hijo tuyo y la abandonas huyendo como un cobarte? De otros podria esperarmelo, pero no de ti!- Le aullo la castaña en tal tono que deberian de haberla oido en todo Londres.

Harry abrio la boca, su cerebro asimilo las palabras que acababa de oir y cerro la boca. Parpadeo. Volvio ha habrir los labios y dijo la idiotez mas absurda que los hombres suelen decir en esas ocasiones:

-Que?

-Como que que? COMO QUE QUE?- Le aullaba la señora Malfoy indignada y roja de furia- Tu eres tonto o que? Escuchame bien, Harry James Potter, o haces lo correcto o te juro que me saco el titulo de abogada magica solo para denunciarte yo misma y llevar el caso solo para asegurarme de que te hundo en la miseria por la canallada que has hecho! Vale que Pansy no es santa de mi devocion, pero me esperaba algo mejor que tu!

Con una dignidad y unos aires que solo podia haber aprendido de la mismisima Narcissa Malfoy, salio dando de casa de Harry con la cabeza alta y una expresion de orgullo y determinacion que cualquier rey del pasado hubiera pagado por tener.

-Embarazada?- Le pregunto Harry a la puerta cerrada de su casa, diez minutos despues de que Hermione se hubiera ido. El shock seguia, persistente.

Nunco tuvo muy claro que paso despues de eso. Por que cuando fue a ver a Pansy para hablar con ella, la susodicha estaba con seis abogados, tres periodistas del Profeta, dos medimagos y un psiquiatra que trataba su depresion por abandono. Y Pansy insistio que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, la dijera delante de su sequito. Todos los ojos, oidos y las plumas vuelaplumas estaban puestas en Harry Potter, que deseaba morirse alli mismo.

Dos semanas despues de la reconciliacion publica, Harry estaba en tratamiento psiquiatrico por sus "malas aficiones" según decia Pansy, y estaban iendo a terapia de pareja. Ademas, ya habian fijado la fecha de la boda. Fue una ceremonia publica. Muy publica. No habia ningun habitante del mundo magico que no supiera que Harry Potter estaba casado. Ni nadie que no supiera quien era su esposa. Pansy se encargo de que todos lo supieran.

Despues del banquete de la ceremonia que la convirtio en la señora Potter, Draco se le acerco carraspeando cuando la pudo pillar a solas.

-No me gusta nada que utilizaras a mi mujer para tus planes, Pansy...- Le susurro Draco con una sonrisa torcida- Puede que Hermione sea honrada y decente y no se le ocurriera pensar que tus lagrimas eran de cocodrilo y que buscabas que ella intercediera por ti, pero a mi no se me escapo ese detalle...

Pansy sonrio encogiendose de hombros.

-No le hice ningun daño, ademas, sabes que si estaba embarazada...

-Algo de lo que tambien te encargaste personalmente, no?- Draco alzo una ceja. Pansy y el se miraron el uno al otro, evaluandose. Y acabaron los dos riendo- Tanto querias ser la señora Potter, Pansy?

-Era adecuado para mis planes, dudo que tenga que darte explicaciones...- antes de que la slytherin terminara la frase, Theo, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent se acercaron.

-Ahora que te has casado, podemos dejar de perseguir a Potter por los bares y hablar en tono que el nos oiga sobre lo terrible que seria que te pusiera los cuernos?- Pregunto Theo algo molesto- Luna empieza a preocuparse de que pase tantas noches fuera...

-Ademas, no sabes lo dificil que es que ese idiota este seguro de que no lo hemos visto cuando estamos esperandolo desde el principio...-Empezo a lloriquear Blaise frustrado

-Si, eso de espantar a todas las mujeres que se le acercan es agotador...-Goyle hizo un puchero desesperado

Draco miro a sus amigos, y se palmeo la frente.

-Slytherin hasta la medula...-susurro arrastrando las palabras, haciendo reir a Pansy.

-Bueno, bien esta lo que bien acaba, no?- Comento la hermosa morena encogiendose de hombros- Un final feliz es un final feliz, aun que toda la historia estuviera planeada desde el principio. Y mas os vale de que Harry nunca sepa quien ha sido la narradora de su epopeya...

Todos los quymeras presentes se miraron sonriendo. A fin de cuentas, una quimera es un leon con cuerpo de serpiente. Y por mucho que ruja y tenga garras...siempre tiene algo de veneno en las fauces. Y algo que saben hacer muy bien los slytherin, es guardar secretos. Aun que fueran los slytherin del 314... A fin de cuentas, habian comido perdices, la princesa estaba con el heroe, el hijo tendria un padre, y todos habian salido ganando en el proceso, aun que cierto hombre de ojos verdes necesitara terapia mental para superar el trauma. Pero Pansy correria con los gastos, y tenia toda una vida para compensarselo...por que para algo estan las esposas, no?


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento decir que tras meses haciendo guardias en el hospital, haciendo de enfermera particular y trasteando con papeles variados y volviendome loca con la familia, al final, mi abuela ha fallecido. Por eso he estado ausente tanto tiempo, y por eso quizas, este algun tiempo mas. Supongo que mi inspiracion esta tan de luto como yo, pero se me ocurrio este cap y aun que no es gran cosa, ahi lo teneis. Cuando me recupere volvere. Aun que con Inner Beast igual vuelvo antes o mas a menudo, dado que lo hago a medias con una gran autora, y ultimamente ella lleva la batuta mas que yo. Cosa que le agradezco.**

Capitulo 14: la sensibilidad de las bestias.

Astoria estaba ya ligeramente desesperada. No es que fuera virgen o inexperta... pero lo habia intentado todo, desde lenceria sexy hasta intentar emborracharlo. Exceptuando la amorthentia, lo habia experimentado con todas las opciones. Y empezaba a cansarse.

Llevaba 6 meses casada, y tecnicamente hablando, aun no habia consumado su matrimonio con Vincet Crabble. Basicamente, su señor esposo no es que no compartiera el lecho con ella...ni la habitacion...es que la rehuia como ella fuera portadora de plagas y pestes.

No tenia especial interes en acostarse con esa mala bestia que tenia de marido. Entre su cara de bobalicon, su desproporcionado tamaño, sus pocas luces y su obsesion casi compulsiva con el matrimonio Malfoy-Granger era mas que suficiente para acabar con la livido de cualquiera. Y Merlin sabia que no se habia casado precisamente por amor...pero debia cumplir con su deber. Debia engendrar al menos un hijo legitimo de su esposo...y dadas las circuntancias actuales, como no interviniera la paloma milagrosa del dios de los cristianos, dificil lo tenia Astoria.

Hacerse la modosa no serviria. Vincent la conocia demasiado. Seducirlo no funcionaria tampoco. Por el mismo motivo. Asi que a no ser que lo drogara y tuviera sexo con el mientras su marido yacia inconsciente, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como hacerlo.

Asi que decidio hacer lo que toda buena britanica haria: Sentarse ha hablar con el civilizadamente con una buena taza de te.

-Tu eres imbecil o que?- Le espeto, toda llena de civilizado orgullo slytherin- Llevamos seis meses de matrimonio y aun ni me has tocado!

-No me gustas- dijo llanamente Vincent encogiendose de hombros y poniendose doce azucarillos en su te.

Aquellas tres palabras golpearon a Astoria con la fuerza de una locomotora.

-Que no te gusto? QUE NO TE GUSTO? Pero tu eres tonto? O ciego?- Llena de indignacion, la menuda mujer se levanto hecha un basilisco y con toda la bilis del universo se arranco la tunica de seda quedando delante de su marido apenas en una combinacion de encaje negro de ropa interior.- Pero tu has visto la suerte que tienes, desgraciado? Tu me has visto bien?

Alli, toda roja de indignacion, con el pelo recogido en un elegante moño bajo del que salian varios perfectos rizos color dorado en cascada sobre sus palidos hombros, la medio desnuda Astoria era la muñequita de cuento de hadas con la que todos los adolescentes sueñan en sus poluciones nocturas. Toda oro y marfil, perfecta hasta el ultimo detalle.

La joven dama alzo la cabeza orgullosa de su cuerpo. Le costaba lo suyo a base de dietas, pociones y expertos en estetica estar asi. Pero valia la pena. O la habia valido hasta la fecha, cuando Vincet la miro de arriba a bajo con su expresion ovejuna y se volvio a encoger de hombros bebiendo de su hiperazucarada taza de te.

-No, no me gustas.

Mientras Astoria se quedaba alli, plantada con los brazos en jarra y el shock tatuado en la cara, su señor esposo se levanto, se dirigio a la puerta, y la dejo alli plantada con toda la calma del mundo.

Le costo reaccionar mas de lo que su orgullo le permitiria reconocer jamas, pero al final acabo saliendo casi en desbandada, medio desnuda, persiguiendo a su marido. Lo acabo encontrando en el gimnasio. Estaba hecha una furia, pero cuando abrio la puerta, todo indignacion y rabia, dispuesta a despellejarlo y matarlo si hacia falta por haberla insultado de ese modo, lo que encontro la dejo sin aliento.

Vincent no era precisamente un Dandy. Ni un hombre guapo. Pero no carecia de atributos. Y verlo alli, descamisado, con un pantalon holgado y las manos vendadas, dando puñetazos como un salvaje a un saco de arena colgado con una cadena del techo, con el torso musculado y los abdominales prietos y bien marcados, todo cubierto de brillante sudor, Astoria tuvo que tragar saliva. Quizas la cara bovina de extrema concentracion y violencia que ponia Vincent mientras golpeaba el saco como si fuera una cuestion personal estropeaba un poco la escena, pero nunca nadie podria negar que Vincent Crabble era masculino. En toda la expresion de la palabra. En toda su extension. Rezumaba ese aura de fuerza y virilidad. Y con su metro noventa de estatura, y sus 110 kilos de pura potencia muscular...y mas aun desde que apenas tenia grasa en el cuerpo por las horas de entrenamiento fisico al que voluntariamente se sometia, nadie podia negar que exceptuando su poco agraciado aun que no feo rostro, a Vincent solo le faltaban unos cuernos de ciervo y unas piernas peludas para ser la imagen viviente de los dioses del bosque, la guerra y la virilidad de las antiguas civilizaciones. Tenia la palabra "macho" escrita a sangre y sudor en toda su anatomia. Se mirara como se mirara.

-Esto no ha acabado...-mascullo Astoria con un hilillo de voz estrangulada, intentando que su furia no se disipara ante la sorpresa de haberse encontrado a su marido de esa guisa.

-Que quieres ahora? Estoy entrenando. Me molestas- el antiguo quymera tenia esa mania de hablar con frases cortas, lapidarias, y casi ladradas. Quizas por eso muchos pensaran que era tonto. Lo cierto es que Vincent no era precisamente listo. Pero no era ningun idiota. Era lo bastante listo como para saber que otros lo eran mas, y juntarse con gente que pensara por el lo que el no era capaz de pensar por si mismo.

-Aun no hemos acabado de hablar...-insistio ella cruzandose de brazos y avanzando. Vincent aun ni siquiera la habia mirado.

-No hay nada que hablar. Yo no te gusto. Tu no me gustas. No tendre hijos con una mujer a la que no quiero. Querias casarte conmigo por conveniencia, y nos hemos casado. Fin de la historia.- Vincent agacho la cabeza, y una rafaga de puñetazos directos fueron lanzados uno otras otro hacia el saco, haciendolo dar sacudidas en el aire. Por los sonidos, Astoria supo que si golpeaba asi a alguien le partiria los huesos, le machacaria los organos internos y seguramente, mataria a su victima. Volvio a tragar saliva. Los musculos de los brazos de su marido se hinchaban y contraian de manera ominosa y casi hipnotica bajo aquella piel cobriza y sudorosa.

-Pero tenemos obligaciones...-empezo ella insistiendo de nuevo en lo mismo.

-A la mierda las obligaciones. Tengo mis principios. Mis obligaciones hacia mi mismo van por delante de tus caprichos o de lo que tus padres piensen que debe ser.

Astoria abrio la boca por la sorpresa. Un pensamiento tan profundo era lo ultimo que habria pensado de su señor esposo.

-Pero...-No termino la frase. Vincent le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte al saco de boxeo que lo desencajo de la cadena y lo lanzo varios metros a traves de la sala de entrenamiento. Y por primera vez desde que comenzara la conversacion, el quymera se giro hacia su esposa y la miro a los ojos. Astoria retrocedio un par de pasos. No sabia bien si era por la furia homicida de aquella mirada o por haberse dado cuenta de que su marido tenia los nudillos despellejados y sangrando.

El silencio de la sala era tan incomodo como palpable. Solo se oia el suave _pluc pluc pluc_ de las gotitas de sangre de las manos de Vincent al caer al suelo.

-Si me acuesto contigo una noche, y "consumamos" nuestro matrimonio, me dejaras en paz?- le espeto el rabioso- No volveras a sacar el tema? Te quedaras contenta y te olvidaras de que existo?

-Pero...-Astoria iba a decir algo pero se lo penso dos veces al ver que quizas no era un buen momento para discutir- si...-acabo concediendo.

Vincent asintio con la cabeza

-Sera con mis condiciones- Vinvent se empezo a quitar con calma las vendas de las manos y las tiro al suelo. Estaban sudadas y ensagrentadas- La primera, solo sera esta vez.

Astoria estaba totalmente deacuerdo. Si paraba un año sin consumar el matrimonio, Vincent podia pedir una anulacion, y eso no le interesaba. Una vez consumado...bueno, el no podria dejarla sin arruinarse en el proceso.

-La segunda, tomaremos preocauciones, por que NO vas a engendrar un hijo mio...- Astoria fue a protestar, pero cerro la boca mordiendose la leguna en el proceso. La cara de su marido no daba pie a discusiones posibles.

-Algo mas?- Susurro docilmente. De pronto, aquella ropa interior que tan sexy, poderosa y perfecta la hacian sentir se le antojaban riduculas y pateticas. No se sentia poderosa ni hermosa. Se sentia desnuda, indefensa y vulnerable. No le gustaba.

-Si, yo elegire cuando. Y yo elegire como. Yo pondre las reglas.- Vincent se acerco a zancadas, haciendo temblar a Astoria de miedo. No miedo a la situacion. Miedo a el. Por primera vez, Astoria fue consciente, terriblemente consciente de que si ese hombre quisiera matarla, no necesitaria la varita para hacerlo. Aquellas enormes manos podian partirle el cuello o la espalda como si fuera un palillo. Vincent habia sido entrenado para matar. Ya habia matado. Y no le temblaria el pulso si tuviera que volver ha hacerlo. La rubia siguio retrocediendo, de pronto estaba aterrada. Pero Vincent paso a su lado, ignorandola. Ella apenas se pudo mover. Lo escucho alejarse. De pronto, escucho abrise y cerrarse una puerta.

Estaba sola. Sola en el gimnasio. Con el saco de boxeo destrozado y las vendas ensangrentadas apestando a sudor. La sangre, el sudor y la violencia de Vincent Crabble. Astoria se dio cuenta de su error. Su terrible error. Puede que su marido fuera un idiota descerebrado. Pero tambien era una maquina de guerra. Y un mago poderoso. De pronto se sintio mas sola, mas pequeña y mas vulnerable de lo que se habia sentido nunca. Ser mas lista que el no le supondria un escudo si decidia despedazarla.

El resto del dia, Astoria no supo nada de Vincent. Paso la tarde sola. Ceno sola. Subio al dormitorio de matrimonio sola. Se acosto sola. Y a solas, se quedo sentada en la cama, con la manta tapandole las piernas, y un cojin en la espalda mientras leia un libro a la luz de las velas de la mesita de noche. Fue pasadas las doce cuando Vincent abrio la puerta, entro en la habitacion, y se la quedo mirando.

Ella se puso a temblar, forzandose a mantenerse impavida. Slytherin hasta la medula. Ese animal descerebrado y desalmado no iba a intemidarla. Que las rodillas le temblaran y el hecho de que si hubiera estado depie las rodillas le habrian fallado era secundario. El hecho de que llevaba seis meses convirtiendo la vida de su marido en un infierno y que supiera que habia excedido el limite de su tolerancia y que realmente estaba cabreado con ella era terciario. Todo eso no importaba. Lo importante era salir de alli con el orgullo intacto. A ser posible la piel tambien. Pero sobretodo el orgullo. No iba a darle la satisfaccion de verla asustada. No iba a llorar. No iba a suplicar. Trago saliva y se mintio a si misma todas las veces que fueron necesarias hasta convencerse de ello.

Vincent se quedo un rato alli, ceñudo y tenso, hasta que entro, cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la gran chimenea. Con un gesto de la varita la encendio. Y le lanzo un par de conjuros mas hasta que la hoguera se convirtio en un torrido infierno rugiente que no solo caldeaba la habitacion, si no que estaba a cuatro grados de convertirla en una sauna.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Vincent camino hasta la mesita de noche, y apago las velas soplandolas, dejando la habitacion en la ondeante penumbra de la luz de la chimenea. El mundo al alcande de su vision se torno dorado y gris oscuro. Todo brillaba en tonos amarillos, rojos y sombras danzantes. Todo parecia teñido de sangre, oro fundido y oscuridad. Astoria volvio a tragar saliva y se vio obligada a mover la manta que la cubria. Vincent habia subido la temperatura de la habitacion.

Vio a su marido ir a una de las comodas, abrir un cajon, y sacar dos de sus pañuelos de seda. Cuando lo vio acercarse y sentarse a su lado en la cama, Astoria ya estaba temblando.

-Cierra los ojos...-Vincent no hablo. Dio una orden. Cuando ella los cerro no sin cierta reticencia, el se los cubrio con un pañuelo y la cego por completo, anudandoselo con cierta fuerza en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Por que me los vendas?- la rubia sentia la boca muy seca. Y el repentino calor de la habitacion no ayudaba precisamente.

-Por que quiero que seas libre de pensar en quien quieras. Y no en mi.- Vincent hablaba con una calma pasmosa- Si quisiera sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, o meterla en caliente me iria de putas, al menos ellas son honestas y no espero mas que me complazcan por dinero. Pero a ti tendre que verte el resto de mi vida. Todos los putos dias. No quiero tener que cruzar miradas incomodas. Asi que no voy a follarte. Quiero hacerte el amor. O al menos hacerle el amor a tu cuerpo mientras pienso en como me sentiria estando enamorado. Aun que sea solo por esta maldita vez. Asi que piensa en quien tengas que penar. La venda es para que no me veas la cara. No quiero que me mires. Se que no te gusto. Y no pretendo gustarte. Se a que atenerme. Y se que de donde no hay, no se puede sacar.

Astoria fue a protestar, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo callada, sintiendose de pronto humillada y avergonzada. Habia esperado que su marido entrara, que ella se abriria de piernas, que la embestiria unas cuantas veces y que se habrian dado la espalda para dormirse. Pero aquello...que Vincent fuera tan terriblemente consciente desde su estupidez bucolica, la hacia sentirse como si la hubieran pillazo haciendo trampas en un examen. Su lado Slytherin queria burlarse de el. Despreciarlo por la tonteria romanticona y absurda que acababa de decir. Por los estupidos pensamientos sobre el amor que Vincent acaba de manifestar. Pero la brutal sinceridad de su marido le acababan de recordar los sueños bucolicos de su infancia en los que suspiraba por principes azules y con paseos romanticos y cenas a la luz de las velas. Y la realidad se le presento cruda y acida: ella nunca tendria eso. Vincent lo sabia. Se lo acababa de decir.

Espero impaciente y aterrada, temblando como una virginal colegiala. Pero durante unos larguisimos segundos solo se escucho un frus frus de tela. Y luego...luego las enormes y rudas manos de Vincent, o al menos sus dedos, tanteando con una delicadeza inusitada sus brazos. Aquella era la caricia mas insospechada. Casi como si la acariciara de modo exploratorio, subiendole de los codos a los hombros, como si quisiera reconocerla.

Astoria se dejo hacer, con la espalda rigida como el palo de una escoba. Apenas podia respirar. Habia comenzado. Completamente cegada, su piel ardia con cada roce y con cada toque con una intensidad que la tenian atenazada.

Aquellas enormes y fuerte manos subieron hasta su cuello, y con muchisimo cuidado, casi como si temiera romperla, fueron bajando los finos tirantes de su camison hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho. Astoria trago saliva y se recordo a si misma que tenia que repirar. Se contuvo del instinto de taparse. Sintiendose vulnerable. Sintiendose desprotegida. Por primera vez en su vida, no tenia el control de la situacion. Y no sabia que hacer.

Vincent se separo de ella, y Astoria sintio esas manos de nuevo tanteandola, cogiendola de las axilas, y tirando de ella hasta ponerla depie. Ella se dejo hacer a trompicones. No era virgen. Pero se sentia como si lo fuera.

Aquellas manos recorrieron con delicadeza sus costados, bajando el camison. Y de pronto astoria se quedo en braguitas, alli. Depie. Ciega. Temblorosa. Quedando expuesta a un hombre al que no amaba y al que habia forzado a que la pusiera en esa situacion. El calor la estaba haciendo sudar. Podia oir el violento crepitar de la chimenea a pocos metros de alli.

Cuando los dedos de Vincent comenzaron a bajar la goma de sus bragas, Astoria tuvo que contener un respingo y obligarse a quedarse alli, quieta, con la piel poniendosele de gallina alli donde su marido la tocaba.

El le habia dicho que era libre de pensar en quien quisiera. Que de hecho queria que ella pensara en cualquier otro. Pero no podia quitarse de la cabeza al propio Vincent. Su cuerpo grande y fuerte. Enorme. Sus musculos brutales. Su ceño eternamente fruncido. Su expresion de embobado soñador, excepto cuando se enfadaba o miraba a los hijos de Draco y Granger. Se quedo alli, desnuda, intentando pensar en cualquiera de los hombres que le habian gustado. Pero cada vez que conseguia imaginar sus rostros, las lineas se desdibujaban, y aparecia el. Vincent. Llenando su mente comoo una presencia solida. Tan solida como el pecho musculado y desnudo que se le acababa de pegar a la espalda.

Apenas se habia fijado en que su marido le sacaba cabeza y media de alto. La estaba abrazando por la espalda. Astoria se acababa de convertir en una diminuta y menuda muñequita en brazos de alguien que podia romperla. Podia hacerla pedazos. Pero estaba alli, aquel torso desnudo, aquel cuerpo que solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados la estaba abrazando con delicadeza por detras, y unas manos rugosas y varoniles le estaban acariciando los muslos y el vientre.

Con cierta inocencia, Astoria no pudo evitar pensar en que Vincent estaba evitando tocarla en las zonas "criticas". Aquellos enormes dedos bailaban en suaves caricias por sus muslos, sus costados, sus caderas, su vientre y sus hombros, pero evitaba y daba rodeos alrededor de sus pechos y su sexo. No pudo evitar sonreir. Y no pudo evitar el contoneo de sus muslos y su cintura en respuesta a aquellos toques. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al margen de su voluntad a aquellas manos.

Se obligo a respirar hondo, a calmarse. Pero cuando la boca de vincent se abrio y se cerro sobre su cuello, mordisqueandola, y aquellos labios que apenas habia besado una vez, protocolariamente, el dia de su boda, empezaron a llenarle de besos el hombro y la nuca, Astoria no pudo contener un quedo gemido. Tanto de sorpresa como por el latigazo electrico que su sistema nervioso privado de vision acababa de mandar al cerebro.

Cuando Vincent comenzo a mordisquearle la nuca, Astoria no pudo contenerse, cogio una de las manazas de su marido y se la puso en un pecho, apretandolo contra el pezon erecto. Se regodeo para sus adentros al sentir el escalofrio del hombre a sus espaldas, como se ponia tenso. Y como algo que hacia presion en su trasero, separado de su piel por el pantalon de el, se ponia aun mas tenso.

Habia esperado que aquella mano le amasara el pecho con rudeza. Pero se volvio a equivocar. Los dedos de Vincent se atenazaron a su teta como un alfarero se aferraria a un trozo de arcilla, dandole forma con delicadeza, para que la patina no se rompiera, trazando circulos hasta dar forma a la vasija. Astoria podia sentir las dolorosas y placenteras punzadas de la piel tensa de su pezon reaccionando ante aquel glorioso tacto. Casi deseaba que fuera un poco mas rudo. Casi deseaba que fuera mas pasional. Casi deseaba que fuera mas salvaje. Pero aquel hombre, su hombre, ya se lo habia dicho. No iba a follarla. Iba ha hacerle el amor. O al menos, se lo haria a su cuerpo. Pero el cuerpo de Astoria la estaba traicionando con bobadas romanticonas. Y se retorcia lentamente entre los brazos de Vincent.

Sintio con cierta angustia y frustracion como el se separaba de su espalda, como le daba la vuelta, como la llevaba de nuevo a la cama y con suaves empujones, la dejaba caer. Sintio como el colchon de hundia bajo el peso de el, que se tumbo a su lado. Y de pronto sintio la boca de Vincent atenazando uno de sus pezones, succionando de el como si quisiera alimentarse, mientras una de sus manos, Astoria no sabia cual, se abria paso a traves de sus muslos y la tocaba con precision de francotirador en un punto que la hizo arquearse, gemir y morderse los labios. Nunca habia pensado que tener los ojos vendados hipersensibilizaria asi su cuerpo. Los nervios, la anticipacion y la sorpresa destrozaban impaciencia a cada segundo, y cada tacto, cada caricia y cada roce se amplificaban con brutalidad sobre su piel. La chimenea seguia ardiendo. El calor de la habitacion solo era comparable a la torrida temperatura de la sangre de Astoria.

Vincent la estaba masturbando. Nunca habria pensado que podria decir algo asi. El maton a sueldo del colegio, el idiota del que tanto se habia burlado por sus pocas luces, el gorila de Malfoy... uno de los heroes de la batalla del colegio, el hombre con el que se habia casado... Vincent Crabble la estaba masturbando mientras le lamia los pezones comi si fueran los caramelos mas dulces que hubiera probado. Y Astoria se sorprendio a si misma descubriendo que le gustaba. Aquellas manos grandes. Aquel cuerpo fuerte. Aquel olor salado y dulzon del sudor masculino mezclado con aroma almizclado del deseo... y maldijo la maldita venda que le impedia ver nada...

Cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo, Astoria no pudo contenerse y gimio chillando incoherencias variadas. Nunca habria imaginado que unas manos tan grandes pudieran albergar tanta...habilidad...

Apenas podia conter la imapaciencia cuando aquel voluminoso cuerpo masculino se abrio paso entre sus piernas, se coloco entre ellas y la penetro. Lo deseaba. Era lo malo de la pasion...que a vecces hay cosas que no bastan. Necesitaba ser llenada. No lo queria. No lo amaba. Lo sabia. Pero el cuerpo de Astoria necesitaba mas. Vincent habia comenzado con aquello, y tendria que saciarla. Aun que la sorpresa que se llevo Astoria aquella noche fue casi proporcional a su alegria. Vincent era un hombre muy grande. Pero nunca se habria imaginado que anatomicamente, estaba todo proporcionado. Aun lubricada por la excitación y un orgasmo, la inmensa invasion en su cuerpo le dolio. NO tanto como para eclipsar el placer... y fue mas por la sorpresa inesperada, pero cuando el miembro de Vincent estuvo sepultado hasta la empuñadura en sus carnes, salio retrocediendo y volvio a embestirla con un suave sonido de carne humeda entrechocando, la sorpresa dio paso al ansia.

Astoria ya no pudo contenerse. Alargo las manos y se aferro a los hombros de Vincent clavandole las uñas y jadeando, disfrutando de oir los roncos resuellos de su marido. Tenia que sentirla estrecha y humeda. Lo sabia. Debia de estarle gustando tanto como a ella. Y eso la hizo sonreir.

Vincent le cogio de una pierna y la obligo a pasarla por encima de su cadera, y Astoria lo ayudo, haciendo fuerza, apretando con el muslo los riñones de su marido para apretarlo mas. Y sintio como el plantaba con determinacion ferrea sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, alzaba el pecho...Y...Y...Astoria sabia que vincent era fuerte... pero que se mantuviera en vilo sobre ella, sin aplastarla en ningun momento, a base de fuerza bruta de sus brazos, mientras la embestia ritmicamente fue mas de lo que pudo soportar. No era solo el placer, el deseo...la sensibilidad...era el estar cegada. No ver...imaginar la escena, imaginar lo que deberia estar viendo y no veia, aquello la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

El tiempo parecio dejar de tener sentido, y menos cuando poco a poco, como si pudiera aguantar asi toda la noche, Vincent comenzo a aumentar de ritmo, sacando su miembro por completo, y volviendolo a sepultar en su humeda abertura cada vez mas rapido. Cada vez con mas fuerza, cada vez con mas tension en los brazos. Astoria apenas podia respirar, y se arqueba como respuesta involuntaria, haciendo fuerza con la pierna que tenia sobre la cadera de su esposo, compartiendo el sollozo de su cuerpo cada vez que salia de ella, y sinteindo el extasis de gozo cada vez que volvia a entrar, haciendola sentir plena...llena...completa...

Astoria pudo sentirlo. El pulso de Vincent se aceleraba. La embestia cada vez mas desacompasado, cada vez mas ansioso. Podia sentir el aliendo del hombre cada vez mas alterado. Y no pudo soportarlo. Astoria rompio las reglas. Tenia que verlo. Tenia que saber como era. Tenia que tenerlo todo. Alargo una mano y se movio la venda de los ojos, descubriendoselos mientras el climax la alcanzaba. Y lo vio mientras se corria. Mientras el placer la lanzaba mas alla del extasis. Vincent tenia los ojos vendados mientras la embestia buscando su propio placer. Y a Astoria, el orgasmo que la acababa de sacudir la dejo vacia y con sabor de cenizas y bilis en la boca, por que comprendio que nunca habia estado tan sola.

Volvio a colocarse la venda de los ojos intentando no llorar. Aun que no sabia por que debia hacerlo. Sintio con cierta amargura como Vincent se derramaba dentro de ella y se derrumababa a un lado de la cama respirando pesadamente.

El le habia pedido que pensara en quien quisiera. Se lo habia pedido. Ella era libre para fantasear con quien deseara. Pero el tambien lo habia hecho. Aun que Astoria, habia sido plenamente consciente de con quien yacia. Y aun asi, no podia en cierto sentido, dejar de sentirse traicionada.

Sintio la mano de Vincent en su cuello, subiendo tanteando por su sien. Ahora comprendia por que las caricias de el habian sido tan timidas y dubitatibas: el tampoco la veia. Habiane stado los dos a ciegas. Aquella mano recorrio su rostro, asegurandose de que aun llevaba la venda puesta. Y poco despues, el enorme cuerpo de Vicent se pego a su espalda, abrazandola. Astoria tuvo que contener un respingo de sorpresa. No era virgen. Pero nunca habia dormido abrazada a nadie. Muchos habian compartido su cama, pero ninguno su sueño. Habia tenido sexo. Pero dormir abrazados era...era...una niñeria romantica a la que nunca habia sucumbido. 

Mientras sentia la respiracion de Vincent hacerse cada vez mas ritmica a su espalda, y poco a poco convertirse en un suave ronquido, Astoria dio gracias a la venda que tenia en los ojos, que impedian que sus lagrimas cayeran y mojaran las manos de su marido. Lloro en silencio, sintiendose vacia y perdida. Y paso la noche suplicando por que los temblores de sus sollozos no despertaran al hombre que le acababa de hacer el amor pensando en otra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres dias de silencio. Astoria era incapaz de mirar a la cara a Vincent. Le dolia el orgullo. Le dolia el amor propio. Sentia un peso y una opresion en el pecho que le provocaban nauseas. Le dolia el hecho de que su cuerpo le exigiera a su marido cuando su mente sentia una repulsion casi enfermiza por algo que no comprendia. Tres dias desde que habian tenido sexo. Y no podia mas.

Se puso la bata de seda, y se fue al gimnasio. Abrio la puerta con cuidado y lo vio. Dando puñetazos y patadas descamisado, con los pantalones holgados a su saco de boxeo nuevo.

Pum...pum...pum...los golpes eran ritmicos, fuertes.

La rubia se sento en el alfeizar de la ventana y estubo un buen rato mirando aquel enorme y musculado cuerpo.

Pum...pum...pum...

Al final la curiosidad pudo con el orgullo.

-En quien pensabas?- pregunto con voz mas chillona de lo que habia pretendido. Aun que tuvo cierta satisfaccion al verlo sobresaltarse. Supo que Vincent ni se habia dado cuenta de que ella estaba alli. Ni de que lo habia estado observando.

-En quien pensaba cuando? Ahora? Al pegar al saco?- pregunto el tontamente. Ella se rio.

-No, me refiero...- Astoria se morido el labio con timidez antes de seguir hablando, buscando una fuerza que sabia que no tenia- Me refiero a cuando nos acostamos. Tu tambien llevabas venda...hice trampas y lo vi...

Tuvo otra satisfaccion al verlo suborizarse hasta las orejas, darse la vuelta y darle una paliza rapida y violenta al saco.

Pumpumpumpum...los golpes eran casi desesperados.

-No pensaba en nadie.- Fue la respuesta de el, que ni se paro en su ataque al saco de arena- Sabia que eras tu con quien estaba.

Astoria casi sintio su corazon dar un salto de...Alegria?

-Entonces por que te pusiste la venda?- ronroneo divertida y maliciosa. Se levanto y se acerco un par de pasos por la espalda a su marido- Si sabias que estabas conmigo, por que no querias verme?

-Me daba igual verte o no verte, se como eres. No necesito verte para reconocerte- Fue la respuesta de el, que parecia mas...tenso. Y sobretodo muy incomodo

-Entonces para que te la pusiste?- Astoria apenas podia contenerse. Su lado Slytherin, la serpiente que habia en ella se hizo con el control de la situacion. Se sentia poderosa.

Vincent paro de dar golpes al saco. Aun estaba de espaldas a Astoria, pero Astoria estaba entre la puerta y el.

-Por que sabia que harias trampas. Sabia que te quitarias la venda. Sabia que me mirarias. No queria ver eso.- La voz de Vincent sonaba torturada. Astoria se paro en seco, a apenas un metro de la espalda de el.

-Que quieres decir?- Astoria tenia ganas de reir ante semejante tonteria.- que era lo que no querias ver?

-Que no era en mi en quien pensabas- Fue la verdad que salio de aquellos labios masculinos- No queria ver eso. No en esa situacion. No queria mirar como pensabas en otro mientras yo estaba dentro de ti. NO queria ver el asco que sientes por mi. Crees que no se que no te gusto, Astoria? Crees que no se que no soy el hombre con el que soñabas? Se que piensas que soy tonto, idiota, feo y repulsivo. Tu hubieras querido a alguien como Draco...o como Theo...o como Blaise...alguien guapo y elegante y listo..-Vincent agacho la cabeza. Astoria no podia verle la cara, pero le vio ocultar el rostro- Querias que me acostara contigo, y lo hice. Dejame en paz. Tu querias casarte, y yo queria una noche soñando que podia llegar a ser feliz. Ahora largate. Dejame solo.

PUM... PUM...PUM...PUM...La violencia y la fuerza con la que Vincent comenzo a golpear el saco de boxeo hacia gemir de forma lastimera a la cadena que lo mantenia anchado al techo.

Astoria apenas podia respirar. Vincent acababa de volver a dejarla fuera de lugar. La sensacion de opresion volvia a llenarla por completo. Como una droga. Como un veneno. Nunca la verdad habia sido tan dolorosa, y menos de labios de alguien que siempre habia considerado demasiado tonto como para verla. Vincent era como un espejo. Incapaz de mentir, devolviendo solo la pura realidad, reflejando solo lo que tenia delante. Sin trucos, sin trampas. Sin medias tintas. Sin edulcorar. Astoria sentia ganas de llorar. Nunca salirse con la suya le habia sabido tan amargo. Si habia conseguido todo lo que queria, por que se sentia tan desgraciada? Por que le dolia tanto saber que le habia hecho tanto daño a Vincent?

Ni siquiera fue consciente de haber avanzado. Ni de haberse puesto al lado de su marido. Ni de haber alargado la mano y aferrarse al fuerte hombro de Vincent. Ni de haberle mirado a la cara. Algo primitivo y autonomo habia tomado el control. Apenas pudo contener la sonrisa cuando vio la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su marido cuando le tomo de las manos y se lo quedo mirando. Y aun sintio mas satisfaccion al notarlo tan estupefacto y tenso cuando se puso de puntillas y le beso suavemente en los labios.

-Todos nos merecemos ser felices, Vincent...-susurro mientras lo abrazaba y se colgaba de aquel cuello de toro- Todo es cuestion de intentarlo, y de darnos una oportunidad...no crees?

-Pero yo no te gusto...-susurro el aun en shock.

-Se que puedes llegar a gustarme...-ronroneo ella casi riendo.

-Pero tu no me gustas...-La voz de Vincent empezaba a sonar menos segura. Astoria ensancho su sonrisa.

-Pero podria esforzrme por gustarte cada dia un poco mas, no crees?

-No quiero que convertas mi vida en un infierno...-dijo el a la desesperada

-Si eres bueno conmigo te hare tocar el cielo con las manos...- Astoria pego la oreja en el pecho de Vincent, y casi salta de alegria al oir el histerico tamborileo de aquel corazon masculino. Tenia que tenerlo a 200 pulsaciones por minuto como poco.

Vincent parecio pensarselo. Jadeaba confuso, incapaz de moverse, tenso como una estatua, mientras Astoria lo abrazaba sonriente. Se sentia desconcertado y asustado. Aquello no podia ser bueno. Aquella bellisima arpia tenia que estarle engañando de algun modo. Pero recordo aquella noche...cuando ella le habia cogido la mano y la habia aplastado contra aquel pequeño y redondo pecho...recordo como habia gemido, como habia alcanzado varias veces el orgasmo...eso no se puede fingir...Dubitativo, y desconfiado, Vincent acabo cediendo.

-Una oportunidad...solo una oportunidad...-concedio a regañadientes.

Astoria sonrio radiante.

-Es todo lo que quiero. Y creeme, es todo lo que necesito.

Normalmente, la gente se enamora antes de casarse. Otras veces, se casan y luego se enamoran. Pero como dirian los matematicos: el orden de los factores no altera el producto. Aquella tarde, tres dias despues de que se consumaran su matrimonio, seis meses despues de haberse casado, Astoria y Vincent volvieron ha hacer el amor. En el suelo del gimnasio, en un revuelo de ropa de andar por casa. Esta vez, ambos se miraron a la cara. Se miraron a los ojos. Y ninguno de ellos se arrepintio de ello. A veces, los finales felices llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.


	15. Chapter 15

**A la que se le ocurra protestar del titulo: esta hecho a proposito. El motivo por el cual el cap se llama asi, queda a discreccion de cada una. Yo se lo que he querido decir. A ver si alguna lo averigua XDD**

**Por cierto, por lo que mas querais...poneros deacuerdo. Tengo solo unos pocos dias libres antes de volver a desaparecer por asuntos familiares...por lo menos hasta durante el verano, asi que no me acribilleis a mensajes dispares y contradictorios sobre si quereis que actualice muglelimpiadas II, Secret Soul, o que localice a Ilwen para inner beast...no tengo tiempo...hago lo que puedo...soy una simple humana...tened piedad de mi...sois conscientes de que cuanto mas actualizo, mas me pediis? Hasta que la ciencia medica no permita poner extremidades extra y consiga el dinero para ponerme dos manos mas, y legalicen algunas pastillas de cafeina que eviten eso de tener que dormir ocho horas diarias como poco sin efectos secundarios como ir por ahi como una zombie... lo que leeis es lo que hay.**

**Aun que agradezco muchos vuestros comentarios, reviews y mensajes privados...que aun que ultimamente no tengo tiempo para contestaros a todas, leo cada una de las palabras que me enviais. Gracias ^^**

**Este capitulo iba a ser diferente. Como me pedisteis algo de Blaise, iba a ser una divagacion sobre un malentendido con latas de red bull implicadas...un experimento bebiendo mucho de ese refresco para ver si le salian alas y un Blaise desatado correteando en calzoncillos de leopardo para correr mas rapido bajo los efectos de una dosis excesiva de cafeina...Pero leyendo a Terry Prattchet se me ocurrio algo mejor. O al menos yo creo que es mejor...**

Capitulo 15: Doctahh Blaise is in da jaus.

La gente siempre subestimaba a Blaise. Lo tenian por un loco. Nunca lo tomaban en serio. O al menos no en serio del todo. Todo el mundo caia en el error de no ver mas alla de la fachada de histeria, comportamiento infantil compulsivo y locura temporal transitoria en el que vivia constante mente. Era una fachada que Blaise disfrutaba mucho. Ademas de que le servia para divertirse de lo lindo y que cada dia fuera una aventura, tambien servia para ocultar el interior.

Por eso la gente no solia cortarse a la hora de hablar de cualquier cosa delante de Blaise. Total, solo era Blaise...ese chico divertido pero que parece tonto. Para Zabini, la palabra clave era "parece". De lo que parece la gente a como realmente es, hay un trecho muy largo que a Blaise le permitia cualquier tipo de maniobra que nunca nadie se veia venir. Excepto quizas Theodore Nott. Pero es que Theo conocia demasiado al moreno como para subestimarle.

Todo sucedió seis meses despues de la boda de Daphne y Gregory. Cuando Blaise vio a la flamante señora Goyle pasear por la calle del Londres magico hasta un bar. Como al moreno aquello le parecio raro, le habia llamado la atencion, y no tenia nada mejor que hacer en ese momento (ademas de que no queria volver a casa, basicamente por que tenia una ligero y seguramente infundado presentimiento de que Ginny estaria muy enfadada por ciento asuntillo que seguro que habia sacado de quicio pese a que habia una explicacion perfectametne razonable que aun no se le habia ocurrido que implicaban varios jerseys hechos a mano de la madre de su esposa, un zippo, una botella de wishey de fuego que el siempre juraria que no habia visto, y unas cortinas que ondearon en el momento mas inoportuno). Asi que decidio seguir a Daphne.

Entro en el bar. Y salio diez minutos despues. Con el ceño fruncido. Muy fruncido. Habia visto a Daphne tontear con un hombre al que no conocia de nada. Y los habia visto beber licores muy acaramelados el uno con el otro.

En circuntancias normales, habria saltado encima del cuello del tio que le tiraba los trastos a la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos, pero dado que conocia a la susodicha esposa en cuestion, sabia que la culpa era de ella.

Fue Daphne la que acoso a Gregory para que se casara con ella. Fue ella la que lo monto todo. El pobre Gregory no habia querido nada de todo aquello. Y Blaise no iba a permitir que por culpa de una niña caprichosa hiciera que al bueno de Goyle pudieran llamarlo cornudo. Vale, que no era el mejor marido del mundo. Ni el mas listo. Ni el mas guapo. Pero era leal. Y la lealtad debe ser correspondida.

Blaise tomo una decision: si Daphne no sabia lo que era la lealtad, el le daria una leccion rapida sobre las consecuencias de no serlo. Asi que hizo lo primero que siempre hacia en este tipo de situaciones: Desaparecerse e ir a buscar a Theo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daphne volvio a casa a toda prisa. Aquello iba a ser fantastico. Tendria dos dias para ella sola. El gorila de su marido iba a pasar unos dias en casa de los Malfoy. Tenia que prepararlo todo. El muy idiota de Goyle ni se habia enterado de que hacia semanas que se habia estado tonteando por ahi. Era tan memo que ni lo sospechaba. Era hora de pasar a mayores y buscar algo de diversion. Por que para que era la vida si no?

Entro en la mansion, y casi le da un infarto. Blaise estaba sentado, tranquilo y relajado en el sofa, con los pies sobre la mesa, bebiendo vino de una copa. En la mesa, habia una segunda copa, y la botella.

-Que diablos haces tu en mi casa?- le grito Daphne sulfurada.

-Esperarte. Queria tener una conversacion contigo sin Gregory delante...supongo que no querras que tu marido se entere de lo que haces por ahi sin el, no?- Blaise bebio de su copa, y tuvo que admitir que Daphne se repuso maravillosamente a aquel ataque directo, parpadeando con inocencia y llevandose la mano al pecho y frunciendo de forma adorable el ceño.

-de que hablas?- rio ella con un tono cantarin y ligeramente rechinante.

Blaise no contesto. Solo sonrio. Se sento bien, cogio la botella de vino, sirvio la copa vacia, y la empujo suavemente hacia Daphne, arrastrandola por encima de la mesa.

-Daphne, antes de que entremos en un combate verbal de agudeza, inteligencia, secretos y mentiras, cosa que pese a ser altamente gratificante y fantastica para agudizar mi ingenio, me preguntarte algo...

-Dispara...-le susurro ella. Toda inocencia.

-Me preguntaba...si eres consciente de su situacion.

-has venido a mi casa a amenazarme?- Daphne se crispo. Arrugando su bello ceño

-Por favor...que vulgaridad!- Blaise parecio realemente sorprendido- yo no te amenazo, querida Daphne. Solo preguntaba si eras consciente de tu situacion... hay muchos tipos de situaciones y me referia, por ejemplo...a la social...

-Mi situacion es "casada". Si es eso a lo que te refieres...- Blaise sonrio al oir eso. La señora Goyle habia tomado el rumbo deseado.

-Si, casada con mi amigo Gregory Goyle- Blaise bebio de su copa tranquilamente, paladeando el buen vino tinto que habia escogido de las bodegas de su anfitriona. Era un vino mediterraneo. Madurado en barricas de pino. Con un fuerte sabor a resinas y muy, muy afrutado. Era un vino fuerte, con mucho cuerpo. Y con un carácter de mil demonios. Si los vinos fueran personas, aquel seria un asesino a sueldo. Pero de los caros. De esos que pese a su psicosis violenta y tendencias homicidas cobran millones y hacen un trabajo limpio.

-No me cuentas nada nuevo...-Daphne bebio de su copa. Un largo sorvo. Blaise sonrio de oreja a oreja al verlo.

-Si, llevas seis meses de matrimonio...-Blaise le levanto y se desperezo, bebiendo de su copa un poco mas.- pero lo que me pregunto, Daphne, es si eres del todo consciente de lo que has hecho. Y con eso no me refiero a eso de ir poniendole los cuernos a Gregory..., me refiero al hecho de casarte con Gregory. Por que cuando te uniste a el, deberias de haber tenido en cuenta de que en cierto modo, no solo entrabas a formar parte de su vida, si no que la ibas a compartir con todos esos que ya estabamos en la vida de tu marido. Que por cierto, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Y yo cuido de mis amigos.

-Oh vamos,...-la risa cantarina de Daphne lleno la habitacion. Habia estado dando sorbitos de vino mientras Blaise soltaba su parrafada- vas a venirme ahora con esa tonteria de "somos un equipo"? Eso estuvo muy bien durante el colegio, maldito estupido. Y durante la guerra. Pero ahora, esto, aquí y ahora es la vida real! El colegio quedo atrás, no sois soldados. No sois guerreros. No sois mas que un atajo de niños ricos que con demasiado tiempo libre que se dedican a contar viejas historias sobre viejos momentos de gloria! Goyle es mi apellido ahora! Gregory es mi marido ahora! Esta es mi vida! Y hare lo que me plazca con ella! Esta claro!

Blaise ni parpadeo. Solo ensancho la sonrisa. Dejo la copa que tenia en la mano sobre la mesa, camino un par de pasos hacia la salida, dejando a una Daphne triunfal y pagada de si misma en el salon. Luego, lentamente, sin dejar de sonreir, le hablo con la dulzura de un amante tierno.

-Que tal estaba tu vino, querida?

El silencio fue brutal. La sonrisa de Daphne se borro de golpe. Y mas de golpe aun se puso palida. Tiro la copa lejos, como si la hubiera quemado en la mano, y se llevo las manos al cuello con expresion de angustia.

-Me has... me has envenenado!.- Lo acuso ella con los ojos desorbitados.

-No seas dramatica querida...-Blaise se encogio de hombros sonriendo. Se acerco a Daphne y con un movimiento tranquilo, le quito la varita. Ella ni siquiera se resistio. Solo lo miraba aterrada- Solo quiero que te plantees con sinceridad, calma y tranquilidad tu situacion. Me gustaria que pensaras en lo que estas haciendo, y en las consecuencias de tus actos. Tan solo eso. Ademas, no te he dado nada que no se arregle con algo que te he dejado en el cuarto de baño de arriba...

Vio a Daphne ponerse blanca...y luego pasar a un color verde malsano mientras la sustancia que habia ingerido junto al vino hacia su efecto. La vio llevarse las manos al vientre, y emitir un gemido quejumbroso que casi le dio lastima. Casi.

Daphne de pronto parecia tener mucha prisa por llegar al baño de la planta de arriba, y salio corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se metio en aquel aseo, y cerro la puerta. Con las prisas no habia visto que fuera, Theo estaba medio escondido tras las cortinas.

El misantropo suspiro, Hecho un hechizo en la puerta para cerrarla y bloquearla, tal y como le habia indicado Blaise que hiciera.

-No te habras atrevido a envenenarla de verdad...no?- Le acuso cuando bajo y vio a Blaise reir.

-No, que va...le heche un concentrado de un superlaxante en el vino...

Theo parpadeo, confuso.

-Entonces por que narices le has dejado creer que la habias envenenado?

-Por diversion...

Theo parpadeo de nuevo, y recordo algo.

-Pero he visto el frasco que has dejado en el aseo de arriba! Si eso no era un antidoto...que era?

-Mas laxante.- Blaise sonrio radiante.

Theo lo miro. Sin parpadear. Achino los ojos. Y acabo suspirando.

-Tu no eres buena persona, verdad Blaise?

-Entonces mejor no te digo que no solo le he quitado la varita, si no que he cortado el agua de toda la casa antes de vaciar la cisterna del retrete...y que he robado todas las toallas y rollos de papel del vater que habian alli arriba antes de que la encerraras en el aseo...

-Pero los elfos domesticos la oiran...-Theo no daba credito a sus oidos.

-No lo creo...-Blaise sonrio, escondiendo debajo del sofa la varita de Daphne- le comente a Goyle que debia llevarselos a todos, que Hermione queria decirles algo...

Theo se palmeo la cara con la mano. Aquello era cruel. Hasta para los barametros normales de Blaise. Aun que habia que reconocer que habia cierta justicia poetica en el hecho de hacer que Daphne sus opciones de futuro y las consecuencias para ella de sus actos si seguia por donde iba ahora...

Y si queria un cambio de "aires" para los dos dias que le esperaban desde luego lo habia conseguido. Aun que pensar, lo que es pensar, no es lo unico que iba ha hacer.

Es curioso como la gente siempre subestima a Blaise. Hasta que de pronto, un dia, por motivos misteriosos, dejan de hacerlo.

Para todos, Daphne habia sufrido un accidente que la habia dejado encerrada

en el baño un fin de semana entero. Que casualidad que fuera justo cuando tuvo un ataque relampago de un virus intestinal. Tambien era un misterio por que los elfos domesticos, despues de ese incidente, tuvieron que ventilar y airear toda la casa...

Pero lo que si sabia todo el mundo, y eso era un misterio, es que despues de ese misterioso fin de semana, de forma aun mas enigmatica, Daphne empezo una campaña sistematica dedicada unica y exclusivamente ha hacer feliz a Gregory...

Aun que claro, de todo esto, Blaise se entero algo mas tarde. Concretamente, cuando su señora esposa le levanto el castigo por algo relacionado con unos pequeño incendio inexplicable que habia habido en su casa...pero eso es otra historia.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: En lo bueno y en lo malo.

Theo y Luna llevaban cosa de tres meses casados. Y un año y medio juntos, desde aquella primera noche que habian pasado unidos en el invernadero de los Malfoy.

Estaban en lo que se denomina "periodo de Luna de Miel". Ese fragmento de tiempo en la que cada conyugue esta cegado de amor por el otro, en la que solo ves las cosas buenas. En el que crees ciegamente que todo sera eterno, perfecto... esa maravillosa etapa en la que el mundo es de color de rosa y no puedes borrarte de la cara esa sonrisa idiotizada de quinceañero hiperhormonado y la vision de la realidad esta eclipsada por las mariposas que revolotean en tu estomago.

Pero Theo estaba pasando por su primera crisis de realidad. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada de un miercoles cualquiera. Estaba en la cama, junto a su mujer dormida, y la atmosfera se habia tornado, digamos "densa".

Luna usaba un perfume que olia a miel y manzanas. Pero el olor que ahora mismo flotaba bajo la colcha no era precisamente de miel y manzanas. Y si lo era, eran miel y manzanas que ya habian pasado por el tracto digestibo y estaban empezando a aflorar por el extremo opuesto.

Era uno de los efectos secundarios de haber comido legumbres. Luna estaba removiendose inquieta en sueños, con el estomago hinchado por los gases, y Theo, que no podia dormir, era el que sufria las consecuencias en silencio.

De pronto, la colcha ondeo de nuevo. Y Theo contuvo la respiracion. Ahi iba de nuevo.

PrrRRRrRRRRrrrrrrsssssssss

el misantro se enfrento al dilema que ha atenazado a la humanidad desde que empezo a dormir en pareja: Levantarse a buscar aire fresco y arriesgarse a destapar la sabana que contiene la bolsa de gases cuasi letales, o quedarse quietecito y rezando para que la toxicidad ambiental se quede retenida bajo la tela...

Planteandose seriamente si el tracto intestinal de Luna era normal basandose en como olia lo que salia de alli, Theo se arriesgo a dar una bocanada de aire, que empezaba a estar algo mas que cargado...aun que por espeso y rancio que fuera el escaso oxigeno que habia a su altura de la almohada, nada era comparable al tormento gaseoso que sabia que habia retenido bajo la manta.

PPPppPpPpPpPRRRrrRRrrRrRRRRR RRRrrRRrrrssssssSSssSSSsSshh hhh

Otra vez. Theo no sabia si reir o llorar. La temperatura bajo la cama empezo varios grados, y Theo tuvo la certeza de que aquello no podia ser natural. Hacia algun tiempo Hermione le habia hablado de los horrores de las guerras quimicas y bacteriologicas...en su momento no lo habia comprendido. Ahora si lo entendia.

Estaba empezando a sudar de puro histerismo, y sabia que eso no podia ser bueno. Si tenia la piel humeda el hedor se le pegaria. El meteorismo de Luna cuando comia legumbres era de una contundencia letal.

Dio una enorme bocanada de aire, cerro los ojos rezando, y se destapo con rapidez, saltando fuera de la cama con la agilidad de un gato, y corrio a la ventana, abriendola de par en par mientras volvia a respirar, lagrimeando de puro agradecimiento cuando la fria brisa de febrero le hizo tiritar, le escocio en los pulmones y le lleno la piel y el pelo de timidos copos de nieve. Pero preferia la hipotermia a una lenta muerte por asfixia.

Theo comprendia que era un efecto secundario de la vida en pareja...que a veces descubres facetas de la persona que amas que preferirias no conocer...o no oler,...en este caso.

Abrazandose a si mismo y frotandose los brazos desnudos se quedo alli, en la ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado. Y recordo algo que habia pasado hacia unos meses. Cuando aun era verano y las noches eran calidas.

Recordo como habia estado hablando con Luna sobre astronomia.

-Mira esa estrella- Le habia dicho a Luna con tristeza- tan brillante, tan hermosa...y nunca podremos tocarla...a lo mejor ni siquiera existe ya. Hermione dice que la luz viaja muy deprisa, pero que tarda miles de años en recorrer el vacio del espacio. A lo mejor, nosotros solo vemos el eco de esa luz. Y esa estrella hace mucho que murio...es triste cuando lo piensas. Tenerlas ahi, delante de nuestros ojos, y saber que nunca podremos tocarlas...

Mientras Theo hablaba, Luna rio. Divertida, como si todo aquello fuera una broma que solo ella entendiera.

-Theo, eres tan simple...-dijo ella tranquilamente, haciendo que el que por entonces era su prometido la mirara extrañado- Para que quieres tocar las estrellas? Ellas brillan, mandan su luz a traves del vacio...y esa luz nos toca cada noche. No lo ves? No lo entiendes? No necesitas ir a tocar las estrellas, cuando lo unico que tienes que hacer, es alzar los ojos y dejar que ellas te toquen a ti.

Theo la miro, asombrado por la simplicidad de ese penssamiento. Y la vio. Sonriendo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y su clarisimo pelo rubio brillaba iriscente reflejando la palida luz de las estrellas. Luces que seguramente hubieran pertenecido a astros que fueron supernovas hace eones, y de los que ahora solo quedaria polvo a millones de años luz. Pero alli estaba. Luna sonriendo iluminada por la luz de todas aquellas estrellas en una noche de verano.

Y alli estaba Theo ahora. Sonriendo como un idiota enamorado, pasando un frio de mil demonios con la ventana abierta hacia la noche invernal. Se giro, y miro a Luna removerse en sueños, inquieta. El sonido de otro pedo le llego amortiguado por los escasos metros que le separaban y el edredon que tapaba a su esposa. Suspiro, ligeramente decepcionado de si mismo.

Cerro la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco a un armario, saco un par de velas perfumadas y unas barritas de incienso. Camino con cuidado hasta la mesita de noche, y palpandola a tientas, agarro su varita. Prendio las velas, y el perfumado incienso, que no tardaron ni diez segundos en entablar combate con los gases que Luna desprendia de forma indiscriminada. Y aun que no salieron muy mal parados de aquel primer enfrentamiento, la guerra seria larga...

Theo volvio a acostarse en la cama, y su mujer se removio inquieta, abriendo los ojos de forma perezosa.

-Has abierto la ventana? Hacce frio...-susurro ella adormilada.

-Amor mio, creeme cuando te digo que era necesario hacerlo...-Theo no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Por un segundo se sintio como debia de sentirse normalmente Blaise.

-Que quieres decir?- Luna bostezo como un cachorrito y se acurruco junto a su marido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nada de judias para cenar. Nunca mas...

El ex slytherin abrazo a su mujer, y la conteplo a la luz de las velas que habia prendido. Y sonrio. Por algun motivo no podia dejar de pensar en los procesos quimicos de la flora intestinal.

Theo sabia que lo que huele mal de un pedo es el gas metano que se desprende tras la fermentacion de los bolos alimenticios en proceso de descomposicion durante la absorcion de los nutrientes por el organismo. Y que algunos alimentos, como las legumbres, hacen esa produccion de metano mas fuerte.

Pero una cosa que tiene el metano, es que por mucho que produzca una persona, se disipa con rapidez. Y ese olor que tanto revuelve las tripas a los humanos no dura mas de unos segundos. Y en el caso de Theo, cuando el olor a metano de las desafortunadas cenas a base de judias se disipaba, lo que quedaba era Luna. Luna bailando mientras la tocaban las estrellas a traves del tiempo y el espacio. Con olor a miel y manzanas.

A fin de cuentas, habia jurado estar con ella en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y lo malo no era tan malo si se miraba con la perspectiva adecuada. Todo lo demas, se compensaba solo.

PPSPpsPPPpppPPPPpPPSsSSSssSS SSsSsSSSSssSShHHHhHhhHhHH

Theo sonrio. Seria una noche muy larga. Y procuro no mover la manta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Creo que os debo una disculpa doble a todas. Tanto por estar tardando siglos en actualizar como por lo que ultimamente actualizo (este cap incluido). Os mereceis mucho mas. Y yo no estoy en mi mejor momento. Pero ultimamente cuando me siento a intentar escribir...esa "chispa" que normalmente revoloteaba detras de mis ojos y me hacia chisporrotear las puntas de los dedos ya no esta. Es dificil intentar hacer sonreir a los demas cuando hace ya demasiado que yo misma no lo hago. **

**Ha sido una temporada muy dura. Pero las tragedias familiares son como las catastrofes naturales...lo peor no es el cataclismo...si no cuando el sol sale de nuevo, brillando radiante, y crees todo se vera mejor con la luz del dia tras la tormenta...y de pronto ves como ha quedado todo a tu alrededor. Romper algo cuesta unos segundos. Reconstruirlo puede llevar toda una vida. Eso si es que tiene arreglo. Pero cuando lo que se ha roto eres tu...estas jodida.**

**Asi que no espereis mucho. No tengo mas que ofrecer ahora mismo. **

CAPITULO 17: Se mueve.

Hermione y Luna corrian como locas cruzando el jardin hacia la puerta de la mansion Zabini. Los elfos abrieron, y ni siquiera se detuvieron, los arramblaron como una estapida de dos, y cruzaron a la carrera la casa entera hasta que encontraron a Ginny llorando hecha un ovillo en el salon.

-Dios mio! Ginny!- Grito Hermione con la expresion compungida- Que ha pasado, el bebe esta bien?

La castaña y la rubia casi se hecharon encima de la peliroja, que sonreia acariciandose el vientre hinchado. Estaba de siete meses.

-Si...el bebe esta bien...y yo estoy bien...Es Blaise...lo han detenido...-sollozo la mas joven de los hermanos Weasley.

Aquello enfrio un poco el animo. Hermione nunca, jamas reconoceria que de alguna forma, sabia que algun dia le darian esa noticia. Asi que se mordio el labio. Luna no era precisamente famosa por su sutileza.

-A quien ha matado?- Solto a bocajaro con sincecera curiosidad.

-No seas burra!- Le espeto Ginny poniendose roja de golpe- No es nada de eso!

-No, lo que pasa es que todos sabiamos que ese imbecil impresentable era un peligro, menos mi hermanita...-mascullo una voz irritada desde el otro lado de la sala. Ron estaba alli desde el principio, y por su forma de hablar no quedaba muy claro si le molestaba mas su cuñado o el hecho de que las dos visitantes no hubieran reparado en el hasta ese momento.

-Ron!- Hermione sonrio como pudo- Pero que ha pasado?

-Pues que Zabini es un maldito peligro para la sociedad. Eso es lo que pasa!

-Vamos, eso no es justo y lo sabes...-Ginny se limpio las lagrimas con las manos- vale que se excedio un poco...

-Robo!- Recito Ron levantando un dedo con cada delito- Allanamiento de morada! Uso indebido de objetos muggles! Y podria haberte matado a ti y hacerle daño al bebe!

Hermione no salia de su asombro. Pero su lado maternal y esa vocecita de su interior que llevaba toda la vida intentando sacar a Zabini de los lios en los que se metia tomo el control.

-QUE HA HECHO ESTA VEZ!

-Una atrocidad! Eso es lo que ha hecho!- Aullo Ron triunfal.

-No seas exagerado...-Ginny sonrio. Fue lo que mas extraño a Hermione y a Luna. Que pese a todo, sonreia.

-Ah, no? Por que no les enseñas esa...cosa ….- Ron parecia extremadamente satisfecho con ese argumento.

Ginny se levanto, y llevo a las chicas hacia una salita de estar lateral. Lo que se conoce como salon de te. Y allli estaba. Enmarcado. Enorme. Colgado en la pared. Un lienzo magico. O mas bien, lo que precia una antigua fotografia que luego hubieran coloreado con tonos brillantes, vividos y alegres. Hermione tuvo que contener el aliento. Parecia un cuadro de Van Gogh que hubiera cobrado vida. Los colores y las formas se arremolinaban en espirales en torno a una esfera que parecia llena de agua. Rojos, rosados, naranjas, trazas de amarillo,...redes finisimas como telarañas intrincadas de tonos azules intensos palpitaban por doquier. Y en el centro de todo, unn corazon humano pintado con todo detalle latiendo con fuerza en medio de turbulentas masas rosadas. Era sobrecogedor y extraño. Pero rezumaba vida en cada pincelada.

Fue Luna la que rompio el silencio.

-Que es?

-Blaise fue a una consulta de medico de embarazadas muggles y robo un ecofotografo, o algo asi. Instalo una maquina de fotografia magica al aparato, e hizo un retrato del bebe en mi vientre...-Susurro Ginny sin poder apartar los ojos del cuadro enorme de la pared.

-Se dice ecografo...-susurro Hermione sin poder apartar los ojos tampoco.

-Como sea...-continuo la peliroja- Luego imprimio el retrato en grande, y lo coloreo para mi. Pero lo han detenido. Los abogados han dicho que no ha tenido grandes repercusiones, y que nos podemos quedar con el cuadro...pero se pasara un par de semanas detenido y le han requisado varios de sus aparatos muggles...

-Vaya... es lo mas romantico y hermoso que he visto en mucho tiempo...-Luna se acerco al cuadro y acaricio las formas que se retorcian en espirales. Parecian remolinos de agua. La extraña forma vagamente humana que habia retratada se estremecio, giro sobre si misma, y alargo un bracito. Y se metio lo que parecia un dedo en lo que parecia una boca. El contacto de Luna sobre el lienzo hizo que el corazon que latia en el centro del retrato latiera mas despacio. Como si estuviera mas tranquilo. Las tres mujeres suspiraron. Ron se puso a gritar histerico.

-Es lo mas absurdo que ha hecho Blaise hasta ahora...-susurro Ginny sonriendo.

-Y lo ha hecho por ti...-Corroboro Hermione sin poder borrarse de los labios una sonrisa idiotizada.

-Estais locas!- Ron se encogio de brazos- Esa cosa es horrible

-Esa cosa es mi hijo!- Le grito Ginny- Como puedes ser tan ciego, insensible y cretino!

-Lo unico que se es que ese esperpento que tienes por marido ni siquiera se ha intentado defender legalmente! Asi que sabra que ha hecho algo mal!- La acuso el pelirojo trinfal.

-Si dijo algo en su defensa!- Ginny no podia parar de sonreir y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Ah si? y que dijo!?

-Dijo "lo volveria ha hacer y seguiria valiendo la pena"- La voz de Ginny sonaba rota. Pero aun asi, cada pedazo era firme.

No aclararon nada aquella tarde. Ni la siguiente. Aun que tener a la brillante Hermione Granger y a Theodore Nott como consultores de su defensa, ayudo a Blaise a salir antes de su apuro. Aun que nada lo libro de la enorme multa ni de las tres semanas de servicios comunitarios. Pero como el decia, valia la pena.

El cuadro ecografico de Minerva Zabini estuvo colgado en esa sala mucho tiempo. Muchisimo tiempo. Y otras ecografias fueron colgadas cuando Minerva tuvo un hermano, y mas tarde, cuando tuvo sus propios hijos. Retratos de bebes fueron llenando esa sala de te con cada generacion Zabini que llegaba al mundo.

Pero era aquel corazon humano, latiendo entre remolinos de colores, aquel bebe nonato que flotaba en el vientre de su madre el que siempre seria el centro. El primero. El coraron de los Zabini. La muestra mas nitida de que un padre no siempre hace lo mas sensato, pero no hay nada, por loco, absurdo o estupido que parezca que no hicieran por un hijo. Y en cosas locas, absurdas y estupidas nadie ganaba a un Zabini, por que llevar ese apellido significa hacer de todo por los que amas.

Ademas, Blaise no era tonto. Y tenia dinero. Cambio galeones por libras y se compro un ecografo en una tienda de suministros medicos de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres al que llego en un coche alquilado con nombre falso. A fin de cuentas, un Zabini es un Zabini, y ser un Zabini tambien implica aprender las lecciones de la vida con moralejas alternativas que difieren ligeramente de la perspectiva moral del resto de los simples mortales: Uno no aprende de sus errores cuando no crees haber cometido un error. Aprende a que es lo que no tiene que hacer para que les vuelvan a pillar aquellos que creen tener la autoridad para decir que te has equivocado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Blaise, tu eres consciente de que no puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas?- Theo se estaba masajeando las sienes. Sacar a su mejor amigo de un lio con la justicia no era nuevo. Pero siempre me pillaba desprevenido. Theo seguia conservando la esperanza de que algun dia el moreno pillara el concepto de "seguir las reglas". En el fondo era un poco ingenuo.

-Por que no?- Theo se sentia muy frustrado- ya no somos niños. Ya no estamos en el colegio. Por Salazar...estas casado Blaise! Vas a tener un hijo en pocos meses! Creo que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que pueda sorprenderme.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. Aproximadamente del mismo tiempo que se tarda en parpadear o en suspirar. La expresion de Blaise ni siquiera cambio.

-Anoche, encerrado en el cuartelillo del ministerio, tuve un sueño erotico contigo- susurro con voz ronca y sexy el moreno mirando al misantropo.

Crabble escupio en vaporizado el te que estaba bebiendo. Draco se quedo congelado con una galletita de pasas suspendida a medio camino hacia su boca. Goyle empezo a ponerse azul por que se estaba ahogando tras tragarse su propia lengua.

Theo solo se puso palido. Se le dilataron las pupilas. E hizo un ruido estrangulado. Se puso en pie con toda la solemnidad del mundo, se dio media vuelta pilotando sobre sus talones, y se dirigio a la salida del restaurante en el que estaban sin dejar de emitir ese pitidito silvante que solo saben hacer bien las teteras.

-Blaise...cuando dejaras de decirle cosas asi?- Le regaño Draco cuando se recupero del Shock.- Es muy desagradable.

-Lo se...es una crueldad...pero es que es la unica manera de que se calle! Si no le llego a soltar esa tonteria, habria estado regañandome hasta el dia del juicio final...-El moreno estaba sonriendo, radiante y feliz. Ademas, el me ha desafiado a sorprenderle...

-Tu distingues entre una sorpresa y un infarto, no?- Inquirio Goyle cuando consiguio recuperar el control de su aparato respiratorio.

Las risas estallaron, y las anecdotas y batallidas del pasado no se hicieron esperar. Y tras un miniconcurso improvisado sobre cual de ellos le habia gastado la broma mas pesada a Theo, Blaise se llevo todos los trofeos.

Esa misma noche, en el castillo de los Nott, Luna no comprendio por que su marido estaba hecho un ovillo encogido y tambaleandose adelante y atrás como un autista. Pero no hizo preguntas. Solo lo abrazo, y espero a que se le pasara. A veces las relaciones de amistad son complicadas. Y Luna comprendia que a veces, los hombres necesitan ser hombres. Aun que Blaise solo entrara en esa definicion por una casualidad anatomica. Theo sabia a ciencia cierta que Blaise solo podia ser catalogado como fuerza catastrofica de la naturaleza con patas. Pero esa...es otra historia.


	18. Chapter 18

AVISO: Se que teoricamente no se puede (o al menos no se debe) publicar nada que no sean capitulos, pero es que no tenia otra forma.

Este "capitulo" lo borrare en cosa de una semana. Dado que ya habra cumplido su funcion.

Solo pretendia de que seguramente la semana que viene volvere a publicar de forma mas o menos normal (quizas no tan rapido como os he llegado a malacostumbrar, pero si mas periodicamente que estos ultimos meses...) asi que ya podeis dejar de acosarme, que ya he vuelto.

Uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales he estado desaparecida es por que me han invitado a asistir a un evento en otra ciudad y tenia muchas cosas que preparar. Y eso me lleva al segundo punto del aviso: A aquellas de vosotras que querais, del dia 8 al 11 estare en la Expocon de Zaragoza, asi que si alguna es de por alli o se pasa por la alli, nos tomamos un café ( o un te, o una manzanilla...o lo que sea) juntas. Por si alguna viene, sere la chica que expone los estandartes y pendones (por si teneis que preguntar) y si vais los dias que voy disfrazada, sera mas facil aun: soy la que va de personaje medieval en una exposicion de ciencia ficcion. De todas maneras, llevare en el pecho una chapa del escuadron 314... pero basicamente si veis a una rubia regordeta con cara de despistada correteando por ahi, lo mas probable es que sea yo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aun que estoy (otra vez) con un costipado de esos que solo pueden ser catalogados como legendarios, he tenido una visita de mi musa, asi que aquí me teneis. Aun que se que deberia ponerme a escribir, llevo unas semanas que no os podeis ni imaginar, asi que, aun que estoy mascando ideas para ponerme al dia y regresar a la normalidad con las actualizaciones, no puedo poner aun una "fecha oficial" para ese retorno. Y creedme, que me gustaria poder hacerlo. Pero lo lamentablemente hay vida fuera de FF, asi que... hago lo que puedo cuando puedo. Y para las chicas del Manicomio, que se que se me tiraran al cuello: tengo empezado el proximo capitulo de Secret Soul, lo que no se es cuando lo terminare. Y si, Inner Beast tambien esta ahi, lo se, lo se... quizas no debiera haber empezado tantas historias a la vez... **

**Como se aproximan esas fechas que tanto detesto, pero que nunca puedo evitar, aquí va un anticipo de mi regalo de navidad para todas vosotras. Espero que lo disfruteis. **

**Capitulo 19: Navidad, Dulce navidad**

Draco jadeo. Ahogandose en su propia miseria. Cerro los ojos, intentando respirar hondo. Buscando desesperadamente que el oxigeno le llegara a los pulmones. Pero no podia. Aquello era bizarro. Debia ser una pesadilla. Tenia que serlo. Por que nada, ni en el cielo, ni el la tierra podia ser tan cruel.

Abrio los ojos...pero todo seguia ahi. Una dantesca realidad se abria ante sus retinas como un abanico retorcido de posibilidades grotescas. Y volvio a jadear, deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño y despertar en su cama de un momento a otro. Solo la sadica sonrisa de Hermione, que lo miraba divertidisima, le indicaba que aquello era real. Que era jodidamente real.

-Eres un exagerado, lo sabias? No es para tanto...-le susurro ella a medio camino entre la regañina y el regodeo en el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Tu crees? De verdad crees que no es para tanto?- Le espeto el siendo consciente, terriblemente consciente del tono suplicante de su voz. Y un tono ligeramente agudo por el leve estrangulamiento de su cuello.

Draco se señalo a si mismo. Impecablemente vestido con traje de diseño. Y por encima, el horrible jersey que le habian obligado a ponerse. El regalo de Molly Weasley. Una aberracion con forma de saco de patatas de un color "marron chocolate ligeramente pasado de fecha" con una enorme D tejida en el pecho de un reluciente tono verde nausea. Era enorme. Hacia bolsas en lugares imposibles. Pero la artista que lo habia hecho habia conseguido que tanto la cintura, como los puños y el cuello fueran 5 tallas menores que el resto del tallaje, asi que ademas de hacer parecer a Draco un pastel marron en mal estado, le estrangulaba la cintura, las muñecas y el cuello.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era el calvario ajeno. Draco se giro, y miro a sus padres. Alguien, no sabia como, habia conseguido convencer a su padre de que se pusiera "su jersey". Otro atentado contra la moda y el buen gusto, esta vez de color amarillo "canario muerto hace 4 semanas" con una L relampagueando en naranja radioactivo en su pecho. Y su madre...su pobre madre...con un precioso vestido verde botella y otro de esos abominables jerseys...una grotesca masa de lana basta color crema rancia, con una N torcida en el pecho de un tono morado hematoma. El problema con el jersey de su padre es que las mangas eran desiguales. Su madre...su madre tenia que lidiar un con jersey que le venia pequeño de pecho, haciendola parecer embutida a presion alli dentro, pero las mangas eran tan descomunalmente hanchas que acabo pareciendo una ardilla voladora a punto de despegar.

-Como diablos nos has convencido para hacer esto, princesa?-Susurro Draco mirando a su padre, que cuyo rostro indicaba que parecia preferir que la esposa de su hijo volviera a patearle los huevos que lo que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos haciendo el peor ridiculo de su vida en compañía de los Weasleys...

-Por que siempre paso las navidades aquí con los Weasley...-susurro ella- Y por que las navidades son una epoca que pasar en familia...

-Los weasley no son mi familia...-refunfuño Draco rabioso.

-Pero son la mia!

-Yo soy tu familia ahora!-El rubio la miro indignado- te has casado conmigo! Por que tengo que soportar esta tortura?

Ella solo sonrio. Se le acerco y poniendose de puntillas le dio un suave beso en los labios que parecio calmar durante unos segundos al iracundo rubio que estaba empezando a sufrir carencia de oxigeno en el cerebro a causa de la presion del cuello del jersey en su traquea.

-por que creo que no hay nada en este mundo que no harias con tal de hacerme feliz, lagartija mia...

Draco se puso de morros y cruzo los brazos en el pecho como un niño pequeño enfadado.

-ya bueno...pero eso no te da derecho a humillar a mi familia...

-No seas snob! No es una humillacion estar aquí!

-No hablo de eso!- Draco se paso las manos por el pelo exasperado- Puedo soportar estar en esta casa de locos! Puedo soportar los horribles jerseys que nos han obligado a poner! Puedo soportar a una miriada de pelirojos histrionicos! Incluso puedo soportar la tortura psicologica que supone ver a mis padres en esta situacion!

-Entonces de que te estas quejando?- Hermione parecia enfadada, lo miraba sin comprender.

Draco cerro los ojos. Jadeando. Intentando respirar. Ella no lo comprenderia nunca. Volvio ha abrir los parpados y miro hacia la madriguera. La casa parecia estar rebozada en lucecitas de navidad de mal gusto. Y decir que estaba hiperpoblada era decir poco. Debian haber mas de 60 personas alli embutidas en aquel jardin, todos familia de los weasley o bien amigos cercanos.

El ojigris comprendio que su joven esposa no lo entenderia nunca. Ella era buena persona. No tenia malicia. No tenia maldad...asi que no era capaz de ver el panorama completo. El si. El era un pequeño cabron. Siempre lo habia sido. Y estaba furioso.

Furioso por que no comprendia como aquellas personas se autodenominaban "buenos". Molly Weasley era la mujer mas cruel que habia conocido. Habia hecho jerseys para todos. Aquellos elementos de tortura fisica y psicologica. Y los habia hecho "a mano y con cariño", para obligarte a ponertelos. No solo te hacia lucirlo, si no que conseguia que libre y voluntariamente pasaras por esa tortura. Y no solo escogia a una victima al azar...no. Ella habia hecho jerseys para TODOS.

Y Arthur...el muy desalmado estaba regodeandose en su victoria final, como bien podia ver Draco...pues estaba sacando fotos! A todos! Seguro que luego les hacia chantaje...

Hermione habia intentado convencerle de que aquello era solo una muestra de buena voluntad...pero nadie con buena voluntad de obliga a ponerte algo asi. Y le habia dicho que Molly llevaba años haciendo jerseys... nadie que lleve tanto tiempo haciendo algo lo hace tan desastrosamente mal a no ser que sea una elaborada forma de tortura. O quizas Hermione si tenia razon y Draco estaba empezando a delirar por la falta de oxigeno...

-Solo se que quiero irme a casa...-suplico el rubio con voz cansada y demasiado aguda.

-Venga, venga...no te pongas asi. Cenaremos en familia y nos iremos- le calmo ella abrazandolo con ternura.

-Tu no lo comprendes...esto es horrible...

-FOTO EN FAMILIA!- grito alguien mientras se veia un flash de luz que los dejo ciego a todos.

Draco solo fue consciente de que lo arrastraron de un lado para otro durante horas. Hasta que consiguio escaquearse y acabo escondido en un hueco del jardin. Poco despues, aparecio su padre, y se acurruco con el.

Los dos Malfoy estuvieron un buen rato juntos, en silencio. Compartiendo su dolor de forma empatica. Hasta que el padre acabo palmeandole la espalda al hijo.

-En dias como hoy...-susurro de forma solemne y casi ritual- Me siento tan orgullos de ser un Malfoy...

Draco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza de forma casi militar.

Alli estuvieron hasta que los gritos de Hermione los hicieron salir de su escondrijo. Los buscaban para los postres. La tortura aun no habia acabado.

Pero la noche acabo terminando. Y solo los dejaron marchar cuando Molly les arranco la promesa de que repetirian la velada, de que tenian que tener mas cenas familiares para reconciliarse o algo asi. Draco ya no sabia ni lo que oia. Habria prometido cualquier cosa con tal de que le dejaran irse. Y aquella horrible mujer queria repetir aquel tormento mas a menudo? Santo Merlin...

Al llegar a casa, mientras charlaban sobre la velada...o mas bien mientras Hermione charlaba de la velada y los tres rubios se miraban en incomodo silencio, sucedió algo extraño. Un segundo que Hermione se giro para colgar el abrigo, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco se giraron al unisono y tiraron sus jerseys a la chimenea, mirandose unos a otros como sorprendidos de haber pensado los tres lo mismo al mismo tiempo, y siendo todos complices del delito que cada uno habia cometido. Lucius miro un segundo a Hermione, y Narcissa y Draco sacudieron la cabeza. Y luego, los tres asintieron: Ella nunca debia saberlo.

Cuando Hermione volvio, misteriosamente, todos parecian felices.

-Y Molly va a enseñarme a tejer asi que podre hacer jeseys...-seguia comentando ella, que habia estado parloteando pese a que nadie la escuchaba.

En la otra punta de la casa, los elfos domesticos casi sufrieron un infarto. No sabian que habia pasado, pero habian escuchado a sus tres amos gritar como locos un NO sincronizado a tres voces.

Dicen que la navidad es esa epoca magica del año que une a las personas. Lo que nunca nadie dice es como las une...ni por que.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19: Cuanto calienta el sol aquí en la playa...

-Deberias ponerte un rato a la sombra, te va a dar algo...-susurro Blaise con tono languido

-Quiero coger color- fue la unica respuesta de Ginny, que tenia ya el tono de un langostino demasiado cocido.

-Preciosa, al menos bebe un poco de agua, te vas a desecar como sigas asi- Blaise se quito las gafas de sol y la miro ligeramente preocupado. El tono rojo de la piel de su esposa estaba dos tonos de alcanzar la descripcion de radioactivo.

-Estoy bien, dejame tranquila!- Ginny cambio de posicion, poniendose panza arriba, sintiendo ese agradable calorcillo de los que no son conscientes de la insolacion que estan cogiendo.

-Por lo menos ve un poco al agua y refrescate...-insistio el por tercera vez, señalando a las olas que lamian la playa.

-Eres un pesado! Dejame disfrutar del dia!- Ginny estaba ya hasta las narices. Fue a ponerse en pie para ir al agua y que su marido la dejara, pero se mareo. Tras varias horas cociendose lentamente al sol, cambiar de plano nublo su vista. Cayo redonda al suelo.

Y todo se puso negro. Lo ultimo de lo que fue consciente fue de los gritos de preocupacion de Blaise, asi como del tono angustiado de Theodore y Luna, que estaban sentados bajos la sombrilla, y de las voces mas lejanas de los demas.

Abrio lentamente los ojos. No sabia cuanto habia pasado, pero la cego un foco en el techo. Estaba en una sala de hospital. Alguien le presiono la mano.

-Ginny?- Una voz carrasposa la hizo volver a la realidad un poco mas deprisa.

La peliroja enfoco la vista como pudo, para ver el afable rostro de un hombre anciano de piel oscura, que la miraba con increible alegria y preocupacion.

-Pero que...?- alcanzo a susurrar con voz pastosa.

-Ginny! Amor mio...-susurro el anciano con un hilo de voz estrangulado

-Quien eres?- Ella sintio la imperiosa neceisdad de apartar la mano que tenia entre los dedos del desconocido anciano.

-No me recuerdas?- Susurro el dolido- Soy Blaise, cariño. Has pasado en coma 50 años...pero nunca perdi la fe en que despertarias...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Se ha vuelto a desmallar...-dijo el anciano saliendo por la puerta pocos segundos despues

Blaise sonrio satisfecho y le dio al hombre cinco galeones.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Simon.

-Un placer, Señor Zabini...-sonrio el viejo enfermero de San Mungos con tono complice.

-Tio...te he dicho alguna vez que no eres buena persona?- Theo se tallo el puente de la nariz sin poder creer que su amigo acabara de hacerle esas jugarreta a su propia esposa.- Ginny te va a matar cuando lo sepa.

-Creo que a partir de ahora, Ginny tendra mas cabeza para hacer ciertas cosas, por que si ella vuelve a darme un susto como el que me ha dado hoy en la playa, yo puedo darle a ella un susto en consecuecuencia.- Sentencio Blaise con la cabeza alta y mirando a su amigo como si le desafiara a que le llevara la contraria.

Theo penso en ello. Y acabo encogiendose de hombros. A finde cuentas, durante años, el temor a que Blaise te gastara una jugarreta fue una medida muy efectiva de controlar las acciones de los noatos slytherins en el colegio. Quizas no fuera tampoco tan mala costumbre en el matrimonio. A fin de cuentas, toda accion conlleva sus consecuencias, y cuando las consecuencias conllevan un Zabini involucrado... hay que aprender a pensar un poco mas en tus acciones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hace mucho que no me sentaba a escribir historias, y lo lamento, pero entre que he tenido una mala época y estoy con otros proyectos, me ha faltado el tiempo y la inspiración. No se cuando podre volver a escribir con la frecuencia que hacia antes, pero hare lo que pueda cuando pueda. **

**Varias de vosotras me pedisteis que escribiera esta escena, asi que va por vosotras, en especial a Salesia, por que tu lo vales. Y a Daniela, por nombrarme espada de la reina. Y a Lana keat por esos fantásticos dibujos que has hecho de mis historias. Y aun que no pueda poner todos los nombres, va por todas vosotras.**

**Tenedme un poquito de compasión que hace tiempo que no escribo y estoy un poco oxidadada y he perdido ritmo. Por todo lo demás, espero que os guste. **

**Capitulo 21: Warlocks.**

Habia parecido una buena idea. Cuando Dumbledore lo pensó en su momento, pareció sensato. Pero por lo visto se había equivocado. La teoría es una cosa. La practica….bueno, la practica es una cosa muy distinta. Y ahora allí estaban todos. En el 12 de grimmauld place, como habían estado tantas veces, pero todo era…distinto.

Todo había comenzado bien. La orden del fénix al completo. Los viejos miembros y los nuevos miembros….y de añadido, el escuadron 314. Dumbledore había planeado una reconciliación de puntos de vista. Una especie de reunión para enterrar el hacha de guerra. Pero había algo en lo que no había pensado, y es que hay ocasiones en la que es mejor alejar las cerillas del polvorín, por que por mas que lo intentes, nunca van a llevarse bien.

Las cosas ni siquiera empezaron bien. Draco había ido por que Hermione le había obligado. Theo había ido por que Luna había dicho que quería ir. Blaise había ido por que Ginny le había amenazado. Vincent y Gregory habían ido por que todos los demás iban. Spangler había ido por que Minerva le había llevado arrastras atado con cuatro hechizos. Los de la orden del fénix habían ido por que sencillamente, habían sido convocados. Y la verdad, no fue un buen comienzo el reunirlos a todos en una misma sala cuando nadie estaba de humor para una reunión de antiguos enemigos y aliados inesperados que sabían la verdad de lo que había estado pasando.

Si todo había empezado mal, fue aun peor cuando Spangler hizo la pregunta mas inocente del mundo.

-Y que cojones es "la orden del fénix", si se puede saber?

-eramos la resitencia- Dijo Tonks llena de orgullo- Cuando ya sabeis quien se alzo la primera vez, eramos los que luchábamos en las sombras, y cuando cayo, nosotros no creíamos que estuviera muerto y nos mantuvimos alerta.

Un coro de asentimientos orgullosos por parte de la antigua orden coreo la respuesta. Pero Spangler solo alzo una ceja.

-Vale- Contesto nada convencido- pero que hacíais, exactamente?

-Pues vigilábamos a posibles mortifagos….-Tonks parecía dubitativa- Y vigilábamos las señales para que el señor oscuro no se volviera a alzar….

-Pues menuda mierda de trabajo hicisteis- Spangler solto una risotada que fue muy mal acogida por los miembros de la orden.

-Un poco de respeto- Le espeto airada Molly

-respeto? Por que tendría que respetaros si no habeis hecho un carajo?- Spangler fulmino con descaro a la mujer peliroja que se ecendio como un demonio a punto de estallar.

-Querido, creo que deberías reconsiderar lo que estas diciendo. Hicimos muchas cosas de las que no tienes constancia….-le susurro en tono de amenaza Minerva.

-Querida, con toda mi delicadeza, que cojones hicisteis que fuera digno de mención?- Spangler le sonrio a su esposa con esa sonrisilla típica de un marido que sabe que lleva las de ganar en una discusión tras haber sido obligado ha hacer algo que no quería hacer, como ir a una reunión de amigos de ella.

Theodore, Draco, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory de pronto parecían interesadísimos en la conversación, y orbitaron con disimulo alrededor de su sargento de instrucción sin abrir la boca, pero aquello no querían perdérselo.

-Para empezar, salvamos a Harry!- la transformista parecía al borde del colapso.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Theodore el que respondió, por que ya no podía contenerse mas.

-Perdone, profesora- estallo Nott- pero a Potter lo salvo su madre. Ustedes solo lo embutieron en casa de sus tios donde fue torturado psicológica y emocionalmente, por no decir que fue maltratado de forma física cada dia de su vida. A eso se refiere con salvarle?

-Pero en casa de sus tios estaba protegido por magia blanca ancestral!- Macgonnagall parecía al borde de una embolia masiva.

-Si el lord tenebroso hubiera tenido dos dedos de frente hubiera prendido fuego a esa casa con todos dentro con una simple cerilla, a ver que mierdas hubiera hecho por potter la magia blanca ancestral en esas circunstancias- susurro Draco lo bastante alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

-Y se puede saber que hubierais hecho vosotros, listillos?- Esta vez era Tonks, con los brazos cruzados

-Yo hubiera dicho que Potter estaba muerto- Vincent sorprendió a todo el mundo, y lo miraron como si estuviera loco- nadie busca a un muerto. Los malos se habrían confiado sabiendo que nadie podía detenerles, y hubiera escondido a Potter en otro país, o en otro continente, con una identidad falsa, pero instrullendole en magia desde pequeño. Asi hubiera estado seguro. Y en un momento dado, hubiera hecho correr el rumor de que seguía vivo en algún lugar de mi elección, y cuando alguien fuera a fisgonear, un escuadron de aurores se les hecharian encima.

Hasta ojoloco mody tuvo la decendia de mirar hacia otro lado ruborizado. Alguien que técnicamente era un tarado mental les acababa de dar a todos una patada metaforica en las partes verendas del orgullo.

-Y en cuanto a los mortifagos…-se burlo Draco haciendo casi omiso de las miradas de advertencia de Hermione- Hicisteis un trabajo cojonudo, hay que reconocerlo…

-Era mejor dejar libre a los culpables que condenar a azkaban a un inocente! Habían usado la maldición imperius contra muchísima gente! Como saber quien era de verdad un seguidor y quien una victima manipulada?- Les grito furiosa Molly.

-No se….-Blaise se acaricio el mentón con un gesto teatral muy exagerado- Quizas con veritaserum?

-Es ilegal….-Comenzo Ojoloco con furia.

-Tambien es ilegal matar, y eso no impide que los magos oscuros lo hagan- Theo hablo con un vostezo burlon, y luego se encogió de hombros- Ademas, preguntar "eres un mortifago?" no es precisamente un interrogatorio que vulnere los derechos individuales de una persona inocente, y si de hecho se es inocente, no se tiene que ocultar algo asi. Ademas, vulnerar ciertos derechos de intimidad para evitar un golpe de estado de un tirano homicida no es precisamente algo malo.

-Vamos, vamos…- añadió Blaise con una risotada- Eso ni siquiera esta en los top 10 de las mayores idioteces que han hecho!

-No se a que te refieres- le escupió Tonks directamente con la cara encendida en rubor- pero al menos nosotros estábamos en el lado de los buenos!

-Pues lo siento, pero como " buenos de la historia" lo cierto es que dejais mucho que desear- Blaise se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de reir y se enfrento a Tonks guiñándole un ojo con descaro- Si no fijate en el primer curso. Joder, se supone que el colegio era el lugar mas seguro y el malo se colo hasta la cocina delante de vuestras narices. Y eso sin contar que accedisteis a meteros en problemas custodiando objetos altamente peligrosos en un lugar lleno de niños. Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que menudas mierdas de pruebas pusisteis para custodiar la piedra filosofal, que tres críos de primer curso las pasaron sin problemas. A mi se me caería la cara de vergüenza si siendo un profesor, y si fuera considerado como uno de los magos mas fuertes del mundo, y tres mocosos de primer curso son capaces de sortear mis protecciones. Que leches! Dimitiria de pura vergüenza!

-Pero eso no es….- comenzó a tartamudear la profesora de transformaciones. Dumbledore que no había habierto la boca hasta entonces, sintió un ligero rubor que le subia por el cuello, y decidió que igual era mejor callarse.

-Ademas, como narices no se os ocurrió meter un escuadron de aurores en la cámara donde estaba la piedra filosofal, sabiendo que el Lord oscuro intentaría robala? Osea, que abriera la ultima puerta, que se colara en la cámara….y Boooom! Rodeado de cuarenta aurores apuntándolo con varitas…. Como narices no se os ocurrió?

Dumbledore lo sabia. Sabia por que algo tan lógico no se les había ocurrido: Por que habían sido demasiado arrogantes. Se habían creido demasiado listos. Habian hecho muchos planes y no se les había ocurrido pensar que la vida real funciona de forma diferente. Albus no pudo mas que pensar en todos los que habían muerto, y todos los que se podrían haber salvado si hubiera pensado de forma mas directa y sin menos aspavientos dramaticos. Y no pudo mas que deprimirse.

-Y yo no hubiera dejado que los acusados de ser mortifagos pudieran volver a tener varitas- anuncio Gregory al mundo en general y a nadie en particular- mi padre mato a muchísima gente desquitándose por haber sido pillado. Y eso no estuvo bien. Deberian de haberle puesto algún hechizo para que saltara una alarma si usaba magia. O haberle limitado los poderes. O algo. No se. Pero soltarlo por las buenas sabiendo que posiblemente era peligroso? Eso fue una tontería. Fue de los primeros a acudir a la llamada del señor oscuro cuando volvió a alzarse.

-Y esa es otra…-añadio Theo asintiendo con la cabeza- A todos los que tenían la marca tenebrosa, habría que habérsela quitado.

-No se puede quitar! No es solo un tatuaje…-Comenzo Minerva con voz calmada. Pero Spangler la corto con voz tajante.

-Pues se les cortaba el brazo y se quemaba. A ver como mierdas los convocaba el señor oscuro si nadie tenia la puta marca cerca.

Hubo un silencio espantoso en la sala. Por un lado, los integrantes masculinos del escuadron 314, todos ex slytherins, estaban mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas imaginándose a todos sus padres mancos y sin posibilidad de contactar con el señor oscuro si se volvia ha alzar. Por otro lado, la orden del fénix al completo tenia cara de pasmo y horror ante la atrocidad que acababan de oir. Y Hermione Granger, en medio de todo, estaba hecha un lio. Por que su corazón le decía que eso iba contra los derechos fundamentales de la integridad humana y era anti-etico. Pero su cerebro le decía "eh, hubiera sido divertido ver a Voldemort intentando reunir sus tropas y a sus seguidores y quedándose mas solo que la una por que su método de comunicación ha sido cortado de cuajo y todos sus antiguos secuaces saben que unirse de nuevo al malo puede acarrear que para comer tengan que sorber sopa por una pajita por carencia de manos…."

-Es muy fácil decir esas barbaridades cuando no estuviste aquí, Spangler…-Le mascullo Lupin con los dientes apretados por la furia- Es muy fácil criticar las decisiones que tomamos cuando tu no estabas aquí para tomarlas.

-Ah, asi que crees que no conozco la guerra?- Le susurro el sargento con la voz convertida el miel pura, dulce y empalagosa- Crees que no se lo que es tomar decisiones difíciles? Crees que no se lo que es llevar a muchachos a los que he entrenado durante años a una muerte segura? Que no se lo que es verlos agonizar entre mis brazos heridos de muerte, diciéndoles que todo saldrá bien mientras lloran llamando a sus madres y se han cagado encima por que han perdido el control de los esfínteres? Crees que no lo se, mamarracho? Lo que creo que tu no sabes es que en una guerra siempre hay bajas. Que en toda puta batalla se pierde algo. Ya sea la cordura o la vida, o a un amigo o la moral que tanto parece gustaros. Y si cortando unos cuantos brazos se evita una puta carnicería, el alzamiento de un régimen tiranico de un maldito loco megalómano, te puedo jurar que sere yo mismo el que se arremangue la camisa y empuñe la jodida hacha. Siempre hay alguien que tiene que mancharse las manos, y si no estas dispuesto a ser tu, mas te vale no intentar dar lecciones y dejar de querer dar ordenes. Por que en toda puta guerra hay un momento en el que las cosas se pondrán feas. Y sacrificarte tu es muy bonito y muy fácil, pero sacrificar a los demás en pos de un bien mayor no lo es. Asi que si no estas dispuesto a llegar hasta el final y hacer lo que sea necesario hacer, mas te vale quitarte del medio.

Dumbledore carraspeo, y decidió intervenir. Habia visto a Mody y a Lupin sacar las varitas y sostenerlas con los nudillos blancos de tanto hacer fuerza al aferrarlas.

-Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos. Y por cierto, Spangler, creo que deberías saber que lo que procuramos es que las cosas no fueran tan lejos. Intentabamos hacer lo correcto.

-El puto camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones, Dumbledore- le escupió con acidez Spangler sin mirarlo siquiera- Y te recuerdo que todo lo que querías evitar os acabo estallando en la cara. Murio gente, recuerdas? Buena gente. Os atacaron durante años y ni siquiera sabíais de donde os llovían las hostias. Lo llevasteis todo con tanto secreto, con tanto celo y con tanto cuidado que cuando todo se torcio, nadie os creyo. Y eso por no mencionar que os atacaron en vuestro castillo mas fuerte y mas seguro.

-Hogwards era seguro! Pero nos superaban en numero! Que podíamos hacer? Hicimos lo que pudimos!- Era Arthur Weasley, intentando calmar los animos. Fracaso.

-En serio?- Theodore miro al patriarca de los weasley con una ceja arqueada- TU has estado en hogwards en los últimos años? Habia un puto perro gigante de tres cabezas en el tercer piso. Un basilisco en los sotanos desde hace mas de mil años, y nadie lo sabia siquiera. Hay acromantulas en el bosque, por no mencionar a las hordas de centauros que tienen allí una colonia. El mismísimo Voldemort se infiltro en el profesorado durante varios meses sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aun siendo un centro de estudios privado, dejasteis que el gobierno os diera un golpe de estado y privatizara el colegio imponiendo una ley marcial a todas luces ilegal. Tuvimos un profesor hombre lobo, que por cierto esta aquí presente y contra el que no tengo nada personal, pero no se advirtió ni a los alumnos ni a los padres, que creo que tenían derecho a opinar al respecto y a ser informados debidamente de algo asi. Y por cierto, soy consciente de la situación del profesor Lupin, pero por culpa de uno de sus "momentos especiales del mes" casi mata a varios alumnos accidentalmente.

-Y que me deciis de lo de sirius Black?- Aporto Blaise con una sonrisa- Vale que no era de los malos y que todo fue un engaño…pero joder, se supone que era un criminal fugado y se colaba en el colegio como quería y cuando quería, y no solo no lo controlasteis si no que nunca supisteis como diablos lo hacia. Si llega a ser uno de los malos a saber cuantos muertos hubieran podido haber…..Y eso me lleva a pensar en otra cosa….a sirius black lo encarcelasteis sin juicio solo por un puto dedo cortado y una acusación anónima pero a mortifagos confesos los dejasteis libre solo por que os dijeron "estábamos bajo el imperius, de verdad, os lo prometo"? Que mierda de justicia es esa?

-Por no mencionar el incidente del ministerio….-añadio Draco riendo entre dientes- Menudo control sobre los alumnos por parte del profesorado que no solo se les escapan un buen monton si no que además se llevaron thestrals y no solo no los vio nadie si no que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba medio cuadro académico hasta que que estallo la batalla. O eso o si que sabían que los alumnos iban, y esos mismos profesores de la magnifica "orden del fénix" estaban usando a niños como cebo para sus propios planes….

Se armo un caos de gritos en apenas un segundo. Pero la voz que se alzo con indignación suprema sobre todas las demás fue la que siempre protege de forma automática a los inocentes y a los débiles, aun que en este caso el débil inocente fuera un mago poderoso con licantropía.

-Theodore Nott! No me puedo creer que hables asi de uno de los mejores profesores que ha habido en hogwards!- Aullo Hermione granger con voz tan potente, chirriante e imperativa que hasta Spangler se sintió impresionado.

-No digo que fuera mal profesor, princesita….-el tono de Theo seguía siendo firme, aun que a su monocorde y melosa forma habitual.- solo digo que si se va a tener a un profesor licántropo, algo con lo que no tengo nada en contra, se podría haber hecho de forma mas segura. Ocultar ciertas cosas a solo lleva a un secretismo masivo que empeora toda situación. Jugar a llevar planes secretos no es buena idea cuando esos secretos pueden matarte a ti, o a aquellos que pretendes proteger. Hay secretos y secretos, princesa. Y tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Oh claro!- Grito Hermione haciendo aspavientos sarcásticos- Por que ningún padre hubiera puesto pegas a tener en el colegio a un loco peligroso a cargo de los alumnos a los que puede morder o atacar en cualquier momento!

-Eh!- Se quejo ofendido Lupin.- que estoy delante!

-Ejem, ejem- Un carraspeo seco e ironico hizo callar a todos. Que se giraron a mirar a Spangler- Aquí hay presente un puto loco peligroso que disfruta del sádico placer de torturar física y mentalmente a sus alumnos. Y no es ningún secreto. Ademas, no he oído quejas.

-Por que los que se quejan no sobreviven….-se burlo Blaise a suficiente distancia como para que spangler no lo matara.

-Ya esta bien!- Dumbledore intervino moviendo las manos de forma conciliadora, y apartando a Molly que se había hecho con un rodillo de cocina y rebufaba con el bastante histerismo como para partirle al crisma al siguiente que abriera la boca.- Aquí todos somos personas civilizadas, y todos hemos cometido errores…eso esta claro. Se podrían haber hecho muchas cosas mas de las que hicimos, pero debíamos ir con mucho cuidado. Y recriminarnos unos a otros como podría haber sido el pasado es un ejercicio inutil….

-Pero el hecho de que seais vosotros los que os llevéis los laureles y los elogios cuando no habeis hecho prácticamente nada para ganároslos no es un ejercicio inutil!- Protesto Gregory poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Nadie hace lo que hacemos nosotros por los elogios, muchacho!- Protesto Ojo Loco, ya bastante cansado de todo.

-En serio?- La voz de Blaise rezumaba sarcasmo por los cuatro costados- Entonces mira a tu alrededor….

Mody asi lo hizo. Y por algún tipo de suerte o desgracia, a su lado estaba Ron Weasley, chillando como un loco contra todo y contra todos de forma aleatoria. Y los gemelos pelirojos, que adorban ser el centro de atención. Tambien estaba Harry, que era sin lugar a dudas la cara viviente de la revolución, un icono. No eran buenos ejemplos. Y Mody tuvo la decencia de carraspear.

-Bueno, no todos lo hacemos por los elogios. Lo hacemos por que es lo correcto.

-Pero solo hacíais lo correcto cuando era necesario- Le replico Spangler con sarcasmo mordaz- Solo lo hacíais cuando corríais peligro. Cuando había algo de lo que preocuparse. Lo hacíais por las apariencias. Y cuando habían señales de peligro visibles para todos. No buscabais. No investigabais. Era un hobbie, no una vocación. Solo erais soldados que acudíais a la llamada cuando el enemigo ya estaba en las puertas. NO sabeis lo que es vigilar de forma constante. Ni montar guardia de forma permanente en época de paz. Durante todos estos años, habeis tomado mas te y galletas en las reuniones clandestinas que habeis tenido que realmente idear planes de acción para derrotar al enemigo.

-Eso no es verdad!- Mody parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios- los aurores siempre hemos estado ahí al pie del cañon para lo que fuera necesario.

-Ejem- Interrumpio Blaise dando un paso al frente y enfrentándose a Ojo loco con su enorme sonrisa como escudo- Como hijo de mortifaga, amigo de hijo de mortifagos y como miembro de las juventudes mortifagas que estuvo a un paso de unirse al enemigo antes de entrar en razón, creo que estoy en posición de decir que lo que los aurores no saben podría llenar bibliotecas, y que además de que os han tomado el pelo durante años, y que os han engañado como han querido, habeis hecho un trabajo cuanto menos lamentable.

Lo que paso a continuación sucedió muy rápido. Basicamente fue lo siguiente: Hermione se dejo llevar por la adrenalina y salto sobre Blaise en plancha, derribándolo al suelo justo cuando una ráfaga de fuego salía de la varita de Mody calcinando el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado el moreno. Spangler se puso depie girando sobre si mismo y le estampo un pie en la oreja a Ojoloco que lo dejo aturdido y confuso mientras Minerva macgonnagall sacaba la varita y le lanzaba un petrificus a su marido para que no matara a uno de sus mejores amigos. Y si Dumbledore no hubiera amplificado su voz y gritado como un poseso mientras una ola de poder los sentaba a todos de golpe, seguramente alguien hubiera matado a alguien.

-YA BASTA!

-A empezado el!- Grito por inercia Blaise Zabini mientras escupía pedazos de alfombra y se peleaba para quitarse a Hermione de encima y poder respirar.

Dubledore se quito las gafas y se tallo el puente de la nariz. Habia ocasiones que sentía la terrible necesidad de quitarse la zapatilla y escaldarle la oreja a alguien a zapatillazos, pero eso no habría sido muy pedagógico….aun que si muy satisfactorio. Aun que dado que era la única persona con algo de sensatez en la sala tenia que calmar los animos y no encenderlos mas.

-Creo que esta claro que aquí todos hemos cometido errores ….-comenzo el viejo mago.

-TU el primero, colega- Canturreo alegremente Spangler que había sido ya liberado del petrificus.

Un coro de protestas no se hicieron esperar. Dumbledore tuvo que volver a llamar a la calma.

-Si, si si….yo el primero en equivocarme. Pero creo que se hizo lo que se pudo con los recursos de los que disponíamos….

-No, podríais haber hecho mas. Y mejor- Spangler no era de los que dan concesiones, ni se van por las ramas. Y desde luego no era de eso que dejan pasar ocasiones de meter dedos en yagas ajenas.

-Sargento estoy intentando calmar la situación!- Le regaño Dumbledore con su mejor voz de maestro.

-No, lo que estas intentando es escurrir el bulto y eludir responsabilidades. Intentaste jugar a "soy mas listo que todos vosotros y tengo planes secretos que nadie comprende dada mi insondable sabiduría" y lo único que conseguiste fue provocar una guerra. Tuviste 11 putos años para prepararte, para estar listo para el enemigo. Once putos años para no darle cuartel, para buscarlo, cazarlo e impedir que volviera ha alzarse. Y lo único que hicisteis fue jugar a las jodidas casitas y tomar te con pastas por las tardes. Sois unos putos chapuceros. Unos aficionados que jugaban a ser soldados. Sois una vergüenza. Usabais la ventaja moral como si eso os fuera a proteger de los hechizos y las balas. Hablabais y dabais lecciones como si las palabras pudieran salvar vidas. No estabais dispuestos a sacrificaros.

-Tuvimos perdidas!- Grito Tonks desesperada y agarrando a su marido.

-Sirius murió, maldito engendro! Murio protegiendo a Harry!

Potter por su parte estaba apretando los puños intentando respirar hondo para no abrirle la cabeza a Spangler.

-Si, y es una pena- Spangler los fusilo a todos con la mirada- Y un jodido desperdicio. Esa muerte se podría haber evitado. Si le hubierais hablado a potter cuando tocaba de la maldita profecía, si le hubierais contado la verdad desde el principio, si lo hubierais preparado como es debido y entrenado apropiadamente para afrontar su destino, Sirius seguiría vivo. Sois unos patanes y unos incompetentes.

-Harry merecía la opción de vivir una vida normal….-Comenzo Dumbledore.

-Pero no era normal!- Le grito Spangler- El tenia un destino que vosotros le disteis. Tenia unas repsonsabilidades. Y darle esa normalidad provoco una serie de catastróficas desgracias, maldito gilipollas!. A eso me refiero! Cuantas vidas han sido malgastadas por que el maldito mocoso de ojos verdes tuviera una infancia normal? Eh? Merecía la pena? Valia el sacrificio? No teneis ni puta idea de lo que es el sacrificio! Creeis que es saltar delante de una bala o un hechizo para salvar a un amigo! Pero a veces, el verdadero sacrificio es saltar delante de esa bala o ese hechizo para salvar a un desconocido! O saber cuando no hay que hacerlo y sacrificar a otro para cumplir un objetivo mayor! Y de todo eso no teneis ni puta idea! Creeis que la guerra es luchar con tus amigos por lo que es recto y justo, pero la guerra es sangre, es miedo, es cagarse encima cuando te caen las bombas y sabes que tu refugio no aguantara. La guerra es buscar esperanza aun cuando sabes que no hay ninguna pòr que es lo único que te queda. Es barro, es lodo, es frio, es matar al enemigo. Y no matarlo por una causa. O por que sea ético o moral. Ni siquiera por una puta causa! Por que siempre hay causas por las que morir! Lo jodido es encontrar una causa por la que vivir! Y de putos héroes estan los cementerios llenos! En una guerra se mata al puto enemigo por que si no, el te mata a ti!

-Callate impresentable maleducado!- Le grito Mody, que tenia la oreja hinchada y roja como una berenjena de la patada que le había dado el sargento y no iba a tolerar que alguien asi le diera lecciones- Que sabra un maldito squib de las complejidades de una guerra mágica?

-No se, la única en la que he participado la he ganado- el sargento se enfrento a Ojoloco con una radiante sonrisa en la boca, que recordaba ligeramente a una motosierra curvada por los lados- Y para no tener magia hice mas en una noche que vosotros en once años. Asi que si yo fuera tu, se me estaría cayendo la cara de vergüenza….

Tonks y Lupin tuvieron que inmovilizar a Mody con la ayuda de los gemelos. Y ni aun entre los cuatro pudieron contenerlo del todo. Mas que nada por que la cara sonriente del indolente sargento enervaba a ojo loco hasta un lugar mas alla de toda locura conocida.

La discusión se propago durante bastante rato. Todos gritándose, recriminándose y hechandose cosas en cara con saña.

Hermione, en un rincón, seguía dividida. Era consciente de que las cosas podrían haberse hecho de otro modo. Un modo mejor. Con mas sensatez. Con mas sentido común y menos sentido teatral de lo épico. Sin menos tonterías. Pero tabien reconocia que la orden había hecho lo que había podido. Pero pensar en los "que hubiera pasado si" era descorazonador.

Por alguna razón, una frase le vino a la cabeza.

-quid custodes?- susurro con amargura.

-que has querido decir con eso?- le pregunto Kingsley Shacklebolt, que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca. Era uno de tantos que había acudido a la reunión por que se lo habían pedido, y hacia rato que no veía el momento de desaparecer de aquella jaula de locos.

-Es un dicho popular….-susurro Hermione al borde de las lagrimas- Es una pregunta retorica. Significa "Quien vigila?". La respuesta es "los vigilantes". Pero el juego de filosofía dice que luego hay que hacer otra pregunta: Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?

-Dejame adivinar- rio Kingsley- "quien vigila a los vigilantes?"

Hermione sonrio, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, algo asi.

-Y cual es la respuesta?

-Que?- hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Que cual es la respuesta al acertijo- Kingsley parecía realmente interesado- Quien vigila a los vigilantes, Hermione Granger?

Hermione tuvo que pensarlo un segundo. Era una pregunta retorica. Y por un segundo, se acordó de cuando daba las ordenes en el escuadron, durante aquellas semanas de locura. Todos cuidaban de todos. Todos hacían su parte. Eran diminutas piezas de un engranage gigante. Y cada uno giraba para hacer girar las demás piezas. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta.

-Los vigilantes- Hermione miro sonriendo a Kingsley, que de pronto había fruncido el ceño- Los vigilantes vigilan. Pero también se vigilan entre ellos. Cada uno vigila a los demás, y cada uno, se vigila a si mismo. Siempre debe haber alguien vigilando, pero es responsabilidad de todos ser vigilantes y vigilados.

Kingsley se quedo pensativo, mientras la discusión estallaba y a su alrededor de nuevo. Y sin decir ni media, el recién ascendido comandante del cuerpo de aurores, se levanto, se fue a la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos de la red flu y desapareció.

-Que grosero!- Grito Molly desde algún lugar- Ni siquiera se ha despedido!

Aquel dia se dijeron muchas cosas. Y hubieron bastantes peleas. Y si no fuera por que algunas esposas con un poco mas de sentido común que sus maridos cogieron a sus esposos por las orejas y se los llevaron arrastras a casa, seguramente hubieran llegado a las manos.

Pero lo que realmente Dumbledore no había tenido en cuenta, lo que realmente no había calculado que pasara, no fue lo que sucedió en aquella casa. Si no las consecuencias de lo que había pasado. Por que dos semanas despues, Hermione Jane Granger recibió una carta. Una carta del cuerpo de aurores. Una carta en la que la aceptaban como cadete para el cuerpo, y que gracias a una petición especial del comandante y una recomendación del ministro de magia, aceptarían hasta una docena de recomendaciones personales suyas como posibles nuevos cadetes.

Hermione también encontró una carta de Kingsley. De su puño y letra. Con una simple frase escrita de forma rápida.

"Demuestrame que debe hacer un vigilante. Demuestrame que lo puedes hacer mejor que aquellos que te precedieron."

Hermione sonrio. Llamo a su prometido, y le dejo leer la carta. Draco solo enarco una ceja y asintió con la cabeza. Y no tardaron ni diez minutos en escribir cartas y enviarlas con lechuzas.

Tenian trabajo que hacer. Por que ni el barro, ni la lluvia, ni la nieve ni Ojo Loco los iban a detener. Tenian trabajo que hacer.

Aun que en esta ocasión no podrían ser los quymera. Ni el 314. TEndrian que buscar un nuevo nombre. Pero seguro que algo se les ocurriría…..


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 20: Historias absolutamente ciertas.

Draco se tallo el puente de l a nariz. Cansado. Muy cansado. Agotadisimo a decir verdad. Miro a los niños que tenia delante con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien, chicos. Una vez mas, desde el principio. Alguien me puede decir que ha pasado?

Los niños se miraron unos a otros removiendo los pies. Ya habían pasado por esto varias veces.

-Vera, señor Malfoy…-susurro con muchísima indecisión Albus Severus Potter dando un paso al frente, con un poquito mas de coraje que el resto del grupo- le juro de verdad, de verdad de la buena, que todo fue un accidente.

-Un malentendido muy grande!- Corroboro Vincent Crabble Junior.

-Si, de verdad, papa- Esta vez era Antares Malfoy, que achico las pestañas para hacer que sus ojos parecieran enormes y acuosos, algo que en el 98 % de las ocasiones ablandaba el corazón de su padre y hacia colar casi cualquier cosa evitando un castigo. Esta no fue una de esas veces.

-No, lo que quiero es que me conteis que ha pasado, y ya juzgare yo si ha sido un accidente o un malentendido.- Draco se cruzo de brazos. A sus 38 años era un hombre imponente. Y su largo pelo platinado ondeando al viento de la tarde como el palido estandarte de un ejercito olvidado junto a su uniforme de auror le daban un aire de autoridad que le cortaba el aliento a cualquiera. Y mas cuando se cuadraba de ese modo del que solo se pueden enorgullecer los que han vivido con la disciplina militar mucho tiempo. Los niños dieron instintivamente un paso atrás.

-Señor Malfoy….-susurro la vocecilla de Stratto Nott-lovegood saliendo desde detrás de George Goyle- Yo se lo contare…pero nadie me ha creido hasta ahora….

-Ponme a prueba- mascullo Draco con un tono ligeramente mas dulce de voz, para no acobardar al niño que había decidido confesar.

-Vera señor Malfoy….todo comenzó cuando…

Lo que Draco escucho acontinuacion explico muchas cosas. Y aprendió una valiosísima lección. Bueno, de hecho, varias valiosisimmas lecciones. La primera, que si quieres irte con tu mujer y con un par de amigos a disfrutar de unas merecidísimas vacaciones no puedes dejar a tus hijos con Blaise Zabini, por que el hecho de ser padre no lo convierte en un adulto responsable ni sensato.

Por lo que los niños contaron, Blaise quiso que se divirtieran, y lanzo un par de hechizos a los peluches y los juguetes para que interactuaran con los niños, y armo una pequeña batalla campal: Los niños armados con espadas de juguete y lanzas de madera blandita contra un escuadron de peluches rebeldes que intentaban instaurar una tiranica dictadura de felpa en la mansión. Los niños ganaron el primer asalto sin dificultad. Y llevados por la euforia, le pidieron al Tio Blaise que la próxima oleada de juguetes perversos fueran mas difíciles. Y Blaise se lo concedió.

Pero como suele pasar con Blaise, las cosas se fueron de madre. Y mas aun cuando por una casualidad, Luna apareció en el lugar para recoger a Stratto, y le pareció todo una buena idea, muy instructiva para los niños.

Según el relato de Stratto, lo siguiente que supieron los niños, atrincherados en su castillo de juguete, es que estaban siendo asediados por un batallón de conejos de peluche mutantes de dos metros y medio de altura, mientras soldaditos de plomo de tamaño natural cargaban sus mosquetes de municion real para dar apoyo a las tropas de infantería de primera línea.

Luna se dio cuenta enseguida de que por algún motivo, el hechizo de los juguetes se había desmadrado, e intento detenerlo, pero un escuadron de marionetas ninja saltaron de la nada y la enredaron con sus hilos, dejándola fuera de combate e indefensa. Blaise corrió a ayudarla, pero un camión de bomberos se cruzo en su camino mientras disparaban chorros de agua a presión que lo hicieron caer por las escaleras, y quedo inconsciente en el rellano. Luego, catorce amazonas barbies montadas en sus pequeños ponie de combate lo ataron y usando un camión grua que Hermione le había regalado a Scorpius, lo colgaron bocabajo de una lámpara, para que los juguetes mas pequeños se vengaran jugando con el a las piñatas.

Los niños, aterrados, decidieron defender sus posiciones, y con las lanzas y las espadas consiguieron medio mantener a raya al enemigo, pero acabaron optando por pasar a la ofensiva y llamar a adultos responsables que pusieran fin a la situación. Corrierron, y se encerraron en el baño, donde Antares encontró las botellas de laca del pelo muggle de su madre. En una escapada rápida, y usando tácticas de guerrilla, Stratto, George y Albus consiguieron llegar al salón y conseguir unos mecheros.

Los niños improvisaron lanzallamas con los mecheros y la laca, haciendo correr envueltos en llamas a los peluches diabólicos, mientras se abrían paso hacia la cocina y se armaron con cacerolas y cuchillos. A todos los muñecos mas pequeños, les dejaban caer cacerolas encima para o bien aplastarlos o bien encerrarlos, y luego solo tenían que poner cosas pesadas encima.

Y cuando ya casi tenían la victoria a su alcance, uno de los peluches en llamas choco contra una cortina y le prendió fuego, y con medio salón en llamas tuvieron que rescatar a toda prisa a Luna de las marionetas infernales que la tenían secuestrada y bajar como pudieron a Blaise de la lámpara tras aullentar a los G-Joes malignos que lo estaban moliendo a palos.

-Y mas o menos, fue ahí cuanto llegaron todos ustedes de nuevo a casa….-Susurro Stratto terminando su historia mientras miraba a los adultos de fondo corriendo en todas direcciones mientras intentaban controlar el incendio.

Draco solo pudo palmearse la cara. Su generación había volado por los aires Malfoy Minor en una ocasión, y ahora sus hijos le prendían fuego en una sesión de juegos. Y lo único que tenían en común esos dos incidentes era Blaise Zabini.

-Pero no fue culpa nuesta!- protesto Scorpius muy frustrado y enfadado- Nosotros solo queríamos jugar pero todo salió mal! Ademas le salvamos la vida a la tia Luna y al Tio Blaise!

-Y le prendisteis fuego a la casa en el proceso!- Gruño Draco. Por alguna razón le estaba dando una jaqueca tremenda.

-Eso fue un efecto secundario no previsto que no es culpa nuestra en absoluto, ergo no se nos puede hacer responsables legales de…..

-ANTARES, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES COMO SI FUERAS UNA ABOGADA PARA ESCAQUEARTE DE TUS CASTIGOS!-Chillo el rubio ojigris sin mirar siquiera a su hija, quien se puso roja al instante.

-Pero mama lo hace!

-Tu madre es tu madre, y tu eres tu!

-Eso no es justo!

-La vida no es justa…-Draco suspiro. Cansado. Cansadisio. Nadie nunca le había dicho que ser padre fuera tan difícil y tan pesado. Tendrian que prepararlos en la escuela para algo asi. Tan difícil era? Una asignatura tipo "paternidad 101" o algo similar? Total, en Hogwards teóricamente te preparan para la vida, no? Por que no para ser padres? Que hay mas importante que eso? Enseñan gilipolleces que no usas nunca, como aritmancia o adivinación, por que no sustituir esas clases por algo mas practico que seguro que agradeces en el futuro?

-Estamos en un lio, verdad?- Susurro Stratto muy triste. Era uno de esos niños con ojos enormes y llenos de inteligencia que son capaces de partirte el alma con solo una ojeada.

-EL que creo que esta en un lio es el tio Blaise- Sentencio Draco- Con vosotros ya veremos lo que hacemos cuando Luna y Zabini recuperen la consciencia y nos cuenten lo que ha pasado.

-Yo me pido primera fila cuando llegue mi madre y vea la que ha liado mi papa!- Canturreo entusiasmada Minerva Zabini.

10 minutos despues, llego Hermione. Palida como la cera al ver el humo que salía de la casa.

-Que diablos ha pasado aquí?- mascullo con voz cargada de incredulidad.

-Sientate, princesita, que te voy a contar una historia que no te vas a creer…..-le susurro su marido, que no sabia si reir o llorar.

Y allí se quedaron, a la puesta de sol, mientras los rescoldos del incendio se enfriaban, mientras Blaise caia de nuevo en la inconsciencia mientras Ginny lo aporreaba con un ladrillo y los niños jugaban tranquilamente en el jardín, esforzándose muy mucho en no hacer absolutamente nada que llamara la atención de los alterados adultos….. mientras todo eso pasaba, y el aire estaba saturado del olor de las primeras flores de la primavara y el tufillo requemado de la casa chamuscada, Draco le conto a su princesa una historia que tuvo que jurar que era cierta. Por que sencillamente, a veces la realidad supera la ficción.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Dedicada a Chio, y al oneshot que no llegaste a escribir sobre aquel video de baby Lee VS el dragon de felpa purpura….


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno chicas, dos pequeños avisos. El primero, es que no creo que haya muchas de estas escenitas mas. Creo que ya me quedan mas bien pocos cabos sueltos que ir atando, y toda historia tiene un final. Aun que aun no se si hare tres o cuatro mas o solo uno, pero el final ya esta cerca… Ha sido toda una odisea, toda una avenutura la de mugglelimpiadas, y creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar. Aun que tengo el mismo problema de siempre, que nunca se como afrontar los finales….pero bueno. Los últimos pasos siempre son los mas difíciles y decirle adiós a una historia con la que llevo tanto tiempo y a la que le he cogido tanto cariño va a ser duro para mi. **

**Lo segundo que quería deciros es que Mugglelimpiadas va a ser traducida a ingles. Una chica fantástica me ofreció traducirla, y esta trabajando en ello. Para mi la verdad es todo un honor que alguien se ofrezca para algo asi, dado que soy consciente de que es un trabajo titánico. Pero desde hace varios días no se me va la sonrisa de la cara por el gran honor que supone. De todas maneras, aviso que si alguna de vosotras quiere colaborar en el proceso de traducción, se ponga en contacto con Jennyhale, aquí en fanfiction. Aun que sere yo la que suba el fic traducido, ella coordina los trabajos de traducción, y toda ayuda será bien recibida. Y desde luego se le darán los meritos apropiados por que desde luego se lo esta currando mucho, cosa que no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente. **

**Pero este capitulo va para ella. Dedicado a ti, Jennyhale, por haberme hecho inmensamente feliz al ofrecerte a llevar mi fic a lectores de otras lenguas. Gracias ^^**

Capitulo 21: Somos uno

Muchos aurores estaban molestos. Sobretodo cuando se enteraron de que el ministerio había accedido a otorgar al equipo Warlock un edificio propio. Una base central, por asi decirlo. Y cierta independencia de los aurores, asi como un privilegio del ministro de magia que les otorgaba cierta autonomía a la hora de actuar. Si antes ya parecían una secta, ahora eran una especie de grupo privado que trabajaban al margen de toda ley conocida. Pero lo que mas molestaba a los aurores es que pese a todo, los Warlock funcionaban. Y hacían un buen trabajo. Aun que eran mas hermeticos que el departamento de misterios.

Lo mas frustrante es que nadie entraba en los warlocks por que quisiera. Ellos te escogían. Y encima, te ponían a prueba. Y si las pasabas…bueno, nadie mas que los warlock sabia lo que pasaba despues. Ningun warlock hablaba de su trabajo.

Y allí estaba. Aquel imponente edificio. De construcción regia y espartana. Sin decoración. Completamente discreto. Lleno de salas con pasillos laberinticos diseñados para que nadie que no supiera a donde iba pudiera moverse por allí sin perderse.

A varias plantas bajo tierra, en una sala iluminada de azul y blanco, Hermione flotaba. Habia sido un diseño de Luna, y realmente era asombroso como funcionaba.

En la sala azul y blanca, había una gigantesca bañera de piedra, conectada por cientos de tubos a bañeras de piedra mas pequeñas. Y estas, conectadas a otras por cientos de tubos mas. Era una visión perturbadora. Pero realmente era fácil de entender: Era una red de pensaderos. En los Warlock, no hay papeleos ni informes. Funcionaban de otra forma.

Y en la bañera central, la única en la que desembocaba toda la información, flotaba Hermione. Analizando datos, cotejando información. Flotando entre los recuerdos de todos los warlock, catalogándola y organizándola en un sistema eficiente de archivos liquidos.

Luna flotaba dos bañeras mas a la izquierda. Ginny en una bañera mas pequeña tres cuadriculas a la derecha y Theodore Nott en una bañera mas pequeña, cerca de la entrada, redirigiendo el flujo de recuerdos a los estanques apropiados. Los cuatro estaban revisando los archivos e informes del dia antes de mandar los recuerdos a la cámara acorazada de los sotanos, que vendría a ser el archivo central de inteligencia de los warlock.

Pero lo mas asombroso no era la red de "bañeras" donde las tres mujeres flotaban filtrando recuerdos de agentes. Era lo que sucedia en el techo.

Theodore Nott había descubierto hacia algún tiempo una cualidad extraña de una roca de espato polarizada. Y es que canalizaba la luz de forma única. Asi que allí estaban. Losas de espato flotando por toda la sala con hechizos, y los operarios flotando en sus tanques podían proyectar los recuerdos en cada una de esas losas, como si fueran pantallas de televisión.

El resultado era el sistema de multipantalla mas grande contruido jamás por muggle o mago alguno, un potente ordenador operado por mentes humanas vivas. Un ordenador diseñado para que su única limitación fuera la inteligencia y el subconsciente del operario. Y en ese caso, hablábamos de Thedore, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, asi que nada escapaba al escrutinio ni a la revisión de datos.

Draco estaba en la puerta. Apoyado contra la jamba. Mirando embelesado a Hermione, flotando en su tanque luminiscente. Era un espectáculo hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Pero se estaba acercando el cambio de turno, y Draco solo esperaba a su esposa. Era un dia interesante el que iban a tener por delante.

El uniforme que Draco llevaba era nuevo, y aun se estaba acostumbrando a el. Casaca verde botella sobre pantalones negros, con los ribetes en granate muy oscuro. Con un discreto león serpetiforme bordado en colores oscuros bordado en el pecho, sobre el corazón. Era curioso como un uniforme diseñado para ser discreto podía resultar tan imponente.

Las luces parpadearon, y los cuatro operarios suspendidos en sus tanques parpadearon. Y salieron de las bañeras para secarse y vestirse.

-Ya es la hora?- Susurro Hermione frotándose la frente. Trabajar en los tanques de recuerdos y el archivo era increíblemente gratificante, pero agotador.

-Si…- Draco la cogió del brazo, sabia que su esposa tardaría al menos un buen rato en despejarse. Y que necesitaría una buena taza de café.

Ese dia era especial. O al menos, para algunos lo era. Habian tenido solicitudes. Mientras tomaban rumbo a otra sala, vieron a Daphne y Astoria dirigirse a la sala de los recuerdos. Era increíble como a las ex slytherin se les podía dar de maravilla eso de catalogar información y archivar datos, y ver detalles insignificantes en conversaciones o recuerdos para unir puntos y sacar información….casi daba miedo. Eran idóneas para el trabajo. Y que de natural fueran unas cotillas entrometidas aficionadas a el control no tenia absolutamente nada que ver.

Draco y Hermione llegaron a una pequeña oficina de acceso publico. Y allí estaban esperando Harry y Ron. Aquello iba a ser duro.

-Aun no puedo creerme que el increíble huron botador dirija este sitio….-mascullo Ron por lo bajo codeando las costillas de Harry con una risa sarcástica. Harry no se rio.

-Te he odio, Weasley- Draco ni se inmuto, pero su expresión había ganado dureza- Y no lo dirijo solo. Aquí trabajamos en equipo.

-Ya, claro.- Se burlo el pelirojo cruzando los brazos en el pecho desafiante- Nadie sabe que diablos haceis aquí.

-Hacemos nuestro trabajo- Sentendio el rubio de manera criptica, como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo. – Y ahora venid los dos aquí. Pero antes, firmad esto. Son las clausulas y condiciones de la prueba que se os va a realizar, y es vuestro consentimiento para someteros a las mismas bajo nuestras condiciones y términos.

Draco les tendio unos documentos, y ambos firmaron sin siquiera leerlos.

Harry y Ron habían solicitado en varias ocasiones entrar en los warlock. No era algo extraño que recivieran solicitudes. Aun que por regla general las estudiaban y las desechaban sin mas. Los warlock escogían a quienes necesitaban. Pero Harry Potter era el maldito héroe mágico por excelencia. No podían ignorarlo por las buenas. Asi que habían decidido darle una oportunidad. Y Ron….bueno, Hermione había insistido en darle al menos una oportunidad a el también.

Condujeron a los dos aspirantes a uno de los sotanos, donde tenían una arena de entrenamiento. Una sala circular con gradas para observadores. Y vaya si habían observadores. Harry reconoció al antiguo sargento spangler, que ahora trabajaba de maestro de educación física en hogwards, pero que siempre acudia a dar su opinión profesional a los warlock. Y Crabble. Y Goyle. Y Nott. Y Zabini…. Y muchos mas que no conocía. Habian al menos dos docenas de personas mirándolos. De pronto se sintió como en el torneo de los tres magos. Le temblaron un poco las rodillas.

El examen constaba de varias fases. La primera prueba fue mas o menos fácil. Tuvieron que hacer varios hechizos de combate contra maniquíes de paja. Luego pasaron a defensa, y Draco los ataco con varios hechizos, y simplemente tuvieron que defenderse. Pasaron ambos por los pelos.

Tuvieron que correr, saltar y hacer varios ejercicios. Y luego, vino la parte difícil.

Con dos gestos de varita, Draco hizo aparecer una mesa con un caldero y un hornillo, y un monton de botes de ingredientes. Ginny bajo de las gradas, y se coloco junto a la mesa.

-Esta prueba es muy sencilla, la agente Ginny beberá un veneno, y basándoos en los síntomas que mostrara, tendréis que averiguar cual es, y con lo que teneis en la mesa, crear un antídoto. Teneis 10 minutos- Sentendio Draco, que le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Ginny quien sin mediar palabra, tomo un frasco con un liquido pantanoso dentro, lo destapo y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Pero que haces!- Se asusto Harry que miro implorante a Hermione, que por su parte solo había sacado un cronometro y había dado por iniciada la prueba.

Harry corrió hacia Ginny que se había desplomado al suelo y estaba empezando a sudar mucho con los ojos en blanco.

-Estais locos!- Grito Harry.

-Te quedan nueve minutos y medio para salvarle la vida, Potter- Draco permaneció impávido.

-Esto es una gilipollez- Ron se cruzo de brazos como desafiando al mundo

-Tu hermana se muere, Weasley. Yo que tu haría algo al respecto- Draco taladro al pelirojo con la mirada.

-Mi hermana no se muere, y esto es una tontería. No ha tomado veneno, esta fingiendo los síntomas. Tendriais que estar locos para envenenaros voluntariamente solo para poner a prueba nuestro temple- Ron sonrio satisfecho consigo mismo- Si esto es una prueba, esta es mi respuesta: No esta envenenada, con lo que no hay que hacer nada.

Draco enarco las cejas y se encogió de hombros. Por su parte, Harry no estaba tan seguro. Ginny se había puesto palida y tenia la piel fría. Por alguna suerte de azar, el ojiverde noto uno olor dulzon en el sudor de la peliroja.

-Digitalia blanca….-recordo de golpe. Snapes vino a su memoria, diciendo que el veneno de esa planta daba a la piel un característico olor dulzon con sudores frios. Y un bezoar no serviría. Recordaba aquella lección. La parte letal de la digitalia blanca eran las flores, y el antídoto estaba en sus hojas.

Harry corrió a la mesa y busco entre los botes, cogió el de las hojas de digitalia, y las pulverizo en el caldero. Hecho agua con un acuamenti, y lo hirvió a toda velocidad hasta que la infusión se puso blanca como la leche. Y llenando una copa, se la llevo a Ginny a los labios. Esta, de inmediato, pareció reaccionar.

Draco sonrio. Hermione detuvo el cronometro. Y Ron gruño satisfecho.

-Lo veis? Estaba bien. Solo fingía- Rugio triunfante.

Ginny se levanto trastabillando, y le sonrio a Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo cierto es que si ha tomado veneno, Weasley- el rubio lo miro con un desprecio infinito en los ojos.

-has evenenado a mi hermana, maldito loco?- Ron se puso rojo de indignación y furia.

-Es lo que significa ser un Warlock, Weasley- Draco saco su varita de forma casi distraída- Si por el bien del grupo hay que tomar veneno, se toma. Por que confias ciegamente en tu equipo. Los warlock somos una unidad. Funcionamos como una única formación. Cada uno hace su función, para que el resto pueda hacer la suya. Y si un compañero te pide que saltes al vacio, saltas, por que sabes a ciencia cierta que te va a coger. Ginny sabia que si no lo conseguíais, nosotros teníamos el antídoto preparado. Era un riesgo controlado. Estabamos vigilando. Pero tenia que tomar el veneno real para que pudierais sentir el peligro como algo real. Y lo mismo se os pediría a vosotros si fuerais de los nuestros. Pero es una lastima que tu nunca lo sabras.

-Estais como unas cabras!- Aullo Ron furioso y rojo de vergüenza e indignación- Todos sabran lo locos que estais! Pienso contarle a todo el mundo lo que haceis aquí, malditos dementes! Habeis envenenado a mi hermana! Y a saber que otras locuras haceis! Estais mal de la cabeza! Estais….

-Obliviate

Ron se quedo en blanco mientras miraba a Draco. Mientras se encaraba al rubio. No había visto que Hermione se había colocado a su espalda. Y lo apuntaba con la varita a la cabeza. Tampoco vio el rostro triste con el que le había borrado los recuerdos de la ultimas horas.

Harry palideció.

-Que diablos haceis?- consiguió articular de forma temblorosa.

-Recuerdas el papel que te di para que firmaras, Potter? El consentimiento?- Draco enarco de nuevo la ceja. Siempre habían candidatos asi….

-Si….

-Pues ahí se especifica que si no pasais las pruebas, se os borraran los recuerdos de las mismas, asi como que no podréis volver a presentaros. Asi que ahora tu decides, Potter, o sigues adelante y continuamos con las pruebas, o te vas con el desmemoriado Weasley y nunca sabras de que va todo esto.

El ojiverde miro suplicante a Hermione.

-Ya no somos niños, Harry. – Le dijo la castaña de forma casi maternal- Se acabaron los juegos, y las travesuras. Se acabo el no hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Lo que hacemos aquí es muy serio. Y no podemos permitirnos errores. Es tan simple como eso. Por esa razón tenemos reglas. Y quienes no pueden seguirlas, no deben estar aquí. Es asi de simple.

Harry asintió. Y de forma un tanto dubitativa, se cuadro.

Dos agentes warlock aparecieron y se llevaron al aturdido Ron por una puerta lateral. Y Harry continuo adelante. Siguiendo a Draco y a Hermione a otra sala, donde otra prueba lo esperaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron parpadeo. Tenia un ligero zumbido en los oídos. Habia ido con Harry a esa tontería de las pruebas de los warlock. Pero tampoco era como si no los fueran a aceptar, no? A fin de cuentas eran los héroes de la guerra mágica.

Pero algo raro había pasado. Habian llegado juntos, se habían sentado a esperar….habia parpadeado y Harry había desaparecido. Estaba aturdido. Alli en la sala con el había un agente con el uniforme de los Warlock. No lo conocía de nada.

-Eh, donde esta Harry?

-Esta realizando sus pruebas, Señor Weasley- comento amablemente el desconocido.

-Como? Y por que no me han avisado?- Ron se levanto furioso e indignado

-Por que usted ya ha realizado las suyas. – El agente le tendio unos documentos- Ya puede irse.

-Como que ya puedo irme?- Ron estaba con la cabeza hecha un lio. Pero antes de que pudiera despotricar, el agente sencillamente se fue, dejándolo solo y aun mas confuso.

Leyo los papeles, era una confirmación firmada por el en el que se comprometia a permitir que se le borrara la memoria de las pruebas si fallaba. Y por lo visto había fallado.

Estuvo cosa de dos horas allí, leyendo y releyendo los papeles. Luego sencillamente se puso a gritar como un energúmeno exigiendo que alguien fuera ha hablar con el, a darle explicaciones. Acto seguido paso a berrear llamando a gritos a Hermione y a Harry, y a amenazar con matar al maltido huron botador de pelo engominado, por que seguro que todo aquello era un truco o una broma pesada o algo asi.

Rompio los papeles y salió de allí a zancadas airadas. Y nunca supo que varias personas habían estado viendo toda la escena desde otra sala a través de un espejo hechizado que había en el despacho donde Ron había estado.

-Da un poco de pena, la verdad- Comento Harry con el corazón en un puño al ver a Ron tan furioso y herido.

-Pero tu decides. O los warlock o el- Draco miraba fijamente a Potter.

Harry miro a Hermione, que tenia las manos en el pecho.

-Como lo consigues?- pregunto de golpe mirando a la castaña- como decides, Mione? Como puedo volver a mirarlo a la cara sin que me escupa por haberle abandonado? Empece con el. Estuvo a mi lado desde el principio. Como podeis decirme que hay que trabajar en equipo y me pediis que deje a Ron, con quien he estado toda mi vida? Es mi mejor amigo…y tu mejor que nadie sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado!

Hermione suspiro. Ella había pasado por lo mismo. Muchisimo tiempo atrás. En las muglelimpiadas. Algo que parecía tan lejano que era como si hubiera pasado en otra vida. O que le hubiera pasado a otra persona….

La ojimiel se giro hacia Draco y le lanzo una muda suplica que su esposo capto al instante. El rubio asintió con la cabeza, y salió por la puerta, dejando a los dos viejos amigos solos en aquella angosta habitación.

-Harry….no puedo responder a esa pregunta- La voz de la castaña sono rota y angustiada, como si el corazón le doliera en lo mas hondo- Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar. Que solo puedes sentir, por que las has vivido. Nadie aprende por experiencia ajena. Que alguien venga y te cuente algo asombroso que le ha pasado, o que te cuente una terrible tragedia personal, puede conmoverte. Puede hacerte ver las cosas de otra forma. Pero solo cuando tu mismo has experimentado en tu piel esa experiencia asombrosa o esa terrible tragedia es cuando viene el cambio. Y cuando has pasado por esas cosas con otras personas…cuando otras personas te comprenden, por que hay una experiencia común, una vivencia común…un dolor común…. Solo entonces se crea un vinculo muy especial. Algo único que no puede ser descrito. Que no se puede explicar. Lo que hacemos aquí es proteger el mundo de si mismo. Vigilamos. Estamos alerta, siempre en nuestros puestos. Y creeme cuando te digo que es una carga terrible. Vemos cosas que no deberíamos ver. Y por eso necesitamos muchas normas en cuanto a discreccion y secretismo. Hacemos lo que nadie mas puede hacer, y para eso a veces operamos fuera de las leyes que se aplican a los demás. Y tomamos decisiones que no tendríamos que tener derecho a tomar, pero que alguien tiene que hacerlo. Creeme cuando te digo que esto no es un chollo. Que no es una oferta fantástica y maravillosa ni una oportunidad laboral increíble. Es duro. Es difícil. Es pesado. Es una carga. Muchos de nosotros tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre y cosas peores, pero para que la gente tenga una vida tranquila, feliz y despreocupada, otros tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio. Y Es lo que hacemos. Llevamos esa carga sobre los hombros por que queremos hacerlo. Y ese es el sacrificio que no solo escogemos hacer, si no que tu debes decidir si quieres hacer. Puedes quedarte y trabajar con nosotros, en las sombras, vigilando a los que caminan por la luz, o puedes olvidarte de todo esto, literalmente, y volver con Ron y tener con el una bonita amistad. Pero no puedes tenerlo todo. No puedo ayudarte a escoger, por que no seria justo. Solo te puedo decir que cuando la gente grita "alguien tendría que hacer algo", nosotros somos ese alguien que hace algo. Y es un trabajo muy difícil, muy poco agradecido, y que muchas veces te hara dudar. Pero cuando Draco dice que somos una unidad, lo dice en serio. Aquí confiamos los unos en los otros. Muchas veces, tu vida dependerá de tu compañero, y la vida de tu compañero dependerá de ti. Somos uno. Siempre somos uno. Y si no eres capaz de soportar esa presión, este no es tu sitio.

Hermione cayo de golpe, con un sollozo quebrado, dejando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo de que se acabaron los juegos de niños iba en serio, no?- bromeo para romper el hielo un poco. Hermione sonrio ligeramente.

-Espera a conocer a Zabini …..

Harry ensancho un poco su sonrisa, que ya no era tan incomoda.

-Tu ganas, Alicia, enseñame hasta donde llega la madriguera del conejo y recemos para que no nos corten la cabeza…..- Harry alargo la mano cogiendo a Hermione del hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza.

La castaña no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas por el comentario del ojiverde y asintió con la cabeza

Esa misma noche, tras un dia largo donde Harry vio cosas que iban mas alla de su imaginación, y comprendía de forma profunda que significa ser un Warlock, entendió a que se había referido su amiga.

Cenando con Ron, y escuchando todas las protestas y quejas de su amigo sobre el uniforme que ahora Harry llevaba, y lo injusto que era que a el se la hubieran jugado de ese modo, se dio cuenta de que Ron seguía siendo Ron. Y que Hermione había tenido razón: no se puede ser un niño para siempre, y la gente que camina en la luz, despreocupada y feliz, necesita a héroes anónimos que cuidan desde las sombras, donde nadie sabe que estan, y se aseguran de que nada sale de debajo de la cama ni nos salta desde el armario para quitarnos los juegos de niños. Para que muchos sean inocentes y puros, es necesario que otros se sacrifiquen libre y voluntariamente y se ensucien las manos.

Harry solo sonrio, y rio de los chistes y bromas de Ron. Y se encogió de hombros ante sus protestas. Ahora era un Warlock. Ahora era un vigilante. Ahora podía evitar que la historia se repitiera. Ya no era el niño que vivio. Ahora era un hombre. Y su trabajo era hacer del futuro un lugar mejor que el pasado.

Mientras veía a Ron devorar su cena como si su estomago fuera un agujero negro que nunca se sentía saciado, no pudo evitar recordar a Ginny beber el veneno en la prueba, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ser un warlock era eso. Beber veneno voluntariamente y con una sonrisa sabiendo que tus compañeros estan ahí. Saltar de espaldas al vacio con la confianza ciega de que te van a coger. Obediencia ciega mezclada con una independencia total. Una pieza mas en un engranaje, girando en perfecta armonía y haciendo funcionar toda la maquinaria con una eficacia que asustaba.

No pudo tampoco evitar pensar en Dumbledore….y sus planes estúpidos y sus secretos, y com había jugado con todos, dando instrucciones con planes dentro de planes…todo con un objetivo. Esto era lo mismo, pero todos sabían a que atenerse. Si estabas dentro….conocias las reglas del juego, y eso daba miedo.

Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Malfoy, pero Ron nunca estaría preparado para algo asi, y era mejor que no supiera la verdad. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que protestara, era afortunado: La ignorancia puede ser la felicidad.

Pero tenia que darle en algo la razón a Hermione: nadie aprende por experiencia ajena.

Era hora de empezar a aprender las reglas de un nuevo juego. Un juego en las sombras. Un juego de adultos. Un juego en el que tendría que ensuciarse las manos. Era hora de dejar de ser el niño que vivio. De dejar de ser un Griffindor.

Nunca seria un quimera. Ni quería serlo. Era hora de ser un Warlock.

**NOTA: El cap iba a tener mas pruebas…a ser un poco como fueron las muglelimpiadas…pero me desmarque. Creo que asi queda mejor. El final no termino mucho de convencerme, pero he optado por dejarlo tal y como me salió. A veces es mejor asi. Espero no haceros esperar mucho hasta las siguientes actualizaciones.**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 22: Las lecciones que aprendemos de los padres**

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco de pura desesperación.

-Sigo sin comprender por que te estas enfadando tanto!- Grito presa de la exasperación mientras hacia aspavientos en todas direcciones.

-Que por que me enfado tanto?- Aullo Ginny roja de furia e indignación. Tenia las venas del cuello y de la frente tan hinchadas que a Blaise le daba algo de miedo que sufriera un aneurisma en algún momento de la discusión- Por que es una vergüenza!

-Una vergüenza el que?- Blaise volvia a sentir esa indignación masiva, y una incapacidad absoluta para comprender por que su esposa estaba tan furiosa

-Pero tu eres imbécil o que?- Le estallo Ginny, que no podía contenerse mas- A Minerva la han pillado los profesores violando el toque de queda del colegio y teniendo relaciones en un aula vacia! Es un escándalo!

-Bueno, pues que la castiguen los profesores – Blaise se encogió de hobros y Ginny sintió ganas de estrangularlo.

-Pero tu eres tonto? Que se haya saltado las normas del colegio es lo de menos!

-Si te refieres al sexo, Minerva ya es mayorcita y sabe cuidarse- Repitio Blaise por enésima vez

-Tiene 17 años, Blaise! Que va a pensar la gente?-la peliroja se llevo las manos a la cabeza respirando hondo para no matar a su marido, que parecía no querer entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu eres consciente de que ya no vivios en el siglo XIV, verdad querida?- Ese comentario le costo a Blaise un bofetón.

-Definitivamente eres idiota! Es tu hija de quienes hablamos! Scorpius se ha propasado con ella!

-Scorpius y Minerva llevan saliendo juntos y siendo novios desde que cumplieron los 13….

-Eso no es escusa!- Aullo la peliroja al borde del malfoycidio- siguen siendo unos críos!

-Ya claro, como que tu con 17 seguias pura y casta y jugando con muñecas….

Blaise tuvo los reflejos lo bastante rapidos como para esquivar la maldición que le envio su esposa.

-Ginny, no estas siendo racional….-dijo en voz alta parapetado tras el aparador del salón.

-No me hables de ser racional!

-Es que tengo razón!- Blaise se cabreo bastante y se puso en pie enfrentándose a su esposa con los brazos en jarra y a pecho descubierto- Si os llevamos flores a una cita os enfadais por que es un cliché y os ofende el tópico. Si no os las llevamos, no somos detallistas. Si os arreglais y os miraos ebelesados es que somos unos pervertidos que fijaos la vista en las tetas y no en los ojos de la chica, pero si no os prestaos atención, es que no valoramos el esfuerzo que haceis al arreglaros. Y la culpa es vuestra, por poneros escotes, si no quereis que miremos las tetas para que diablos las enseñais?. Si os dejamos pasar o os moveos la silla recurrios al estereotipo de que sois frágiles o débiles o posesiones o mierdas asi. Pero si no lo hacemos, es que no somos caballerosos….

-Eso no es de lo que estamos discutiendo!- Ginny bullía de indignación. Sobretodo de esa indignación sofocante de quien sabe que la otra persona tiene razón en cierto sentido pero que prefiere morir a reconocerlo.

-Como que no?- Blaise se palmeo la frente gritando a pleno pulmon.- que pretendías? Que tu hija llegara virgen al matrimonio? Que llegara como una solterona inmaculada a los cuarenta? Por dios, Ginny… es una Zabini! Lleva la sensualidad en la sangre! Deberías saberlo! A esa edad sienten curiosidad, experimentan… Minerva es precoz! Simplemente ha crecido mas deprisa que otras chicas de su edad! No puedes pretender que sea lo que no es! Si quieres regañarla o castigarla, lo haces tu! Yo no voy a juzgarla o ha echarle la bronca por hacer las cosas que yo hice y de las que no me arrepiento en absoluto. No soy tan hipócrita.

-me estas llamando hipócrita?- le espeto Ginny resoplando como una locomotora.

-Pero tu escuchas o solo te quedas con lo que te da la gana de lo que se te dice?- Se exaspero Blaise.

-Y ahora estoy sorda?

-Yo no he dicho eso!

-Pues lo parece!- Ginny volvia a sentir esas monstruosas ganas de estrangular a su marido- Por si no lo sabes, tu hija es una chica! Ahora todo el mundo pensara que es una puta!

-Yo era un mujeriego antes de casarme contigo y medio hogwards pensaba que era un héroe por ello!

-Pero tu eres un hombre!

-Lo ves!- Chillo Blaise triunfal- si un tio se acuesta con un monton de tias es un héroe, pero si una chica es sorprendida una única vez con su novio de toda la vida es una puta? TU no ves la incoherencia! Es absurdo! Es una cosa de ellos! Olvidalo! No le des mas importancia de la que tiene!

-Es que para mi es importante!- Ginny se derrubo en una silla sofocada.

-Pero que mas te da?

-Por que es mi hija!

-Ginny, cuando empezamos a salir tu estabas enfadadísima con tu madre por que se metia en tu vida, y te acuerdas de lo furiosa que estabas cuando entraba de golpe en el cuarto cuando estábamos juntos? Y lo mucho que te quejabas de que no respetaba ni tu intimidad ni tus decisiones? Y aun asi te acostabas conmigo!

-Eso es diferente! Tu y yo teníamos una historia! Lo nuestro era real!

-Y lo de scorpius y Minerva podría serlo!

-NO lo es! Son unos críos y no saben lo que hacen!

-Ginny, no estas siendo sensata…..-empezo Blaise que no comprendía que diablos estaba pasando en el cerebro de su esposa….era como si tuviera un bucle que sorteara toda logia posible.

-Y si se queda embarazada o le pasan una enfermedad o la expulsan por comportamiento indecorso! Eh? Entonces que!

-No esta embarazada, ni tiene enfermedades,….-repitio Blaise de nuevo palmeándose la frente de agotamiento- y no la van a expulsar, si no que le van a poner un monton de horas de detención. Adeas, esta en ultimo curso! Le falta un trimestre para graduarse! Y todo el mundo se olvidara del asunto! Dentro de unos años hablaran de todo esto como una anécdota! Por que diablos le das mas importancia de la que tiene?

-Por que es una vergüenza y a ti parece no importante que tu hija vaya por ahí acostándose con cualquiera!

Blaise puso los ojos en de volver otra vez al principio. Llevaban horas discutiendo. Y aquello parecía que iba para largo. Y lo fue. Discutieron durante casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Hasta que Ginny se fue a llorar a la cama. Blaise sabia que tendría que subir ha hablar con ella. Y a calmarla. Y a hacer las paces. Y seguramente tendría que rendirse y dejarla ganar a ella por que si no, esa discusión se prolongaría días, y días, y días….

Era uno de los inconvenientes del matrimonio. Pero antes de eso, tenia algo que hacer.

Salio a al jardín trasero donde Minerva Zabini estaba acurrucada debajo de un árbol. Llevaba ahí todo el dia intentando huir de la bronca. Su padre se sento a su lado.

-Mama sigue furiosa….

-Si.- contesto Blaise. Padre e hija se comprendían de una manera que daba hasta miedo.

-Me va a caer una buena, verdad?

-Si

-Tu no estas enfadado?- La joven alzo sus ojos hacia su padre que parecía muy cansado.

-Yo apoyo tus decisiones, Minerva. Si estas segura de lo que haces, y tomas ciertas precauciones, es una parte de tu vida en la que no tengo derecho a entrometerme. Por que toaste precauciones, verdad?

-Si- Minerva parecía ofendida ante la pregunta de su padre. A fin de cuentas era una chica lista.

La joven sonrio. A veces era genial tener un padre que respetaba tu intimidad y te dejaba cancha en ciertos aspectos. Y que te comprendía, aun que fuera un niño en el fondo.

-Pero aun asi vas a castigarme….

-Si, por que si no tu madre nos va a matar a los dos….

Padre e hija rieron, y se quedaron un rato en silencio bajo el árbol.

-Minerva…-susurro Blaise mientras se ponía en pie y se espolsaba los pantalones.

-Si, papa?

-Que esto te sirva de lección….-Al ver como su hija alzaba las cejas de forma interrogativa, Blaise susurro en tono complice- Que no vuelvan a pillarte…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Dos semanas mas tarde, Blaise hablaba con Theo sobre la discusión.

-Es simple, Blaise, muchas mujeres, al llegar a cierta edad, empiezan a adoptar de manera inconsciente rasgos de sus madres. Ginny se comporta como una madre, y el único modelo que tuvo para aprender la conducta de una madre, fue la suya. Ademas, es impulsiva y pasional, asi que solo tienes que tener paciencia….

Theo hablo largo y tendido, explicando los concpetos de conflicto generacional y teorías psicológicas de los principales probleas paternofiliales….pero Blaise solo había oído lo de que las hijas acaban pareciéndose a las madres en algunos rasgos. Y aquello lo había aterrado.

Por algún motivo, paso los siguientes seis años con un terror patológico a que su esposa empezara ha hacer jerséis de punto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tenia este capitulo empezado desde hacia mucho pero nunca encontraba la forma de terminarlo. No es gran cosa, pero hasta que mi musa vuelva de sus vacaciones es lo que hay. En realidad no me terminaba de convencer y este cap estuvo mucho tiempo en la carpeta de "posiblemente para borrar". Se que os mereceis algo mejor, pero de momento es lo que puedo ofrecer ^^. Espero no haceros esperar mucho. **

CAPITULO 23: Las limitaciones de los padres.

_-El pene del hombre acumula sangre. Esta copuesto de un tejido esponjoso que aumenta varias veces de tamaño, y se mantiene erecto. Es lo que se conoce como excitación sexual. Esa excitación en las mujeres se traduce en una secreccion de mucosidades que lubrican la vagina por dentro. El hombre penetra a la mujer, introduciendo en pene en erección dentro de la vagina, y eso es basicaente el acto sexual. En algún momento, el varon eyacula una sustancia llamada semen, que viene a ser un concentrado de células llamadas esperatozoides que son portadoras del código genético. Dentro de la mujer, los espermatozoides buscan otra celula que segregan las hembras llamadas ovulos. Si lo encuentran, los espermatozoides se fusionan con los ovulos, y generan una reacción en cadena que acaba siendo el embarazo. Cuando el ovulo y el espera se encuentran y se fusionan, empiezan a crecer y crecer. Y acaban convirtiéndose en un bebe, que seguirá dentro del cuerpo de la mujer nueve meses hasta que este maduro y sea viable para autosostenerse en las funciones básicas vitales, como respirar o alimentarse. En ese momento, que se llama parto, la vagina se dilata preparándose para ser un canal para que el bebe pueda salir del cuerpo de la madre. Y ahí es de donde vienen los niños._

_La voz de Theodore Nott se silencio, y miro a su hijo, Stratto, de cinco años y medio, que se quedo pensativo. Mientras hablaba, Theo había ido mostrando a su hijo imágenes y fotografías de un libro ilustrado de anatomía. El niño estaba serio, aun que un poco palido. Y con las pupilas muy dilatadas._

_-Max dice que sus padres le dijeron que los niños vienen cuando los papas se quieren mucho y piden un deseo, y despues juntos plantan una semillita en el jardín y 9 meses despues se abre una flor y dentro de la flor esta el bebe….-susurro el pequeño con voz avergonzada._

_-Los padres de Max son unos irresponsables al decir semejantes tonterías y dejar que su hijo se las crea, Stratto. Los bebes se crean cuando dos personas de sexos opuestos tienen relaciones carnales, se quieran mucho o no. Aun que es mejor cuando hay amor de por medio, aun que desgraciadamente es un tema mas de anatomía que de sentimentalismos. Ademas, hay muchos factores que influyen en la fecundidad…como la genética, la fertilidad, las enfermedades…._

_Stratto paso en silencio varias paginas del libro con fascinación._

_-Y esto es lo que las chicas tienen entre las piernas en lugar del pene?_

_-Si- le respondió su padre mirando el dibujo de una vulva increíblemente realista._

_-Es asqueroso….- Stratto giro el dibujo en varios angulos para verlo mejor- Ademas, como pueden hacer pipi sin pene? Se tienen que mojar todas las piernas…_

_-Las chicas se sientan en la taza para hacer pipi, Stratto….ademas no es asqueroso. Es solo que los hombres y las mujeres somos diferentes. Nada mas._

_Con una paciencia, Theo se quedo al lado de su hijo mientras pasaba las paginas del libro y cotilleaba con infantil curiosidad en los misterios de la anatomía humana._

_-Y el semen ese sale del pene?_

_-Si_

_-Como el pipi?_

_-Si_

_-Osea, que los hombres se hacen pipi dentro de las mujeres para que nazcan los bebes?_

_Theo respiro hondo antes de contestar. Aquella se la había visto venir._

_-No, Stratto. El pipi se acumula en la vejiga- Dijo señalando un dibujo- el semen se sale de los testículos. Ambos salen por el pene, pero por conductos distintos. Es como el grifo. El agua caliente y el agua fría van por cañerías distintas, pero salen por el miso grifo. Lo entiendes?_

_-creo que si- dijo el pequeño intentando parecer seguro de si miso- Pero sigue pareciéndome asqueroso. _

_Theo sonrio con benevolencia._

_-Es por que aun eres demasiado joven. Ahora puedes comprender los datos y la inforacion. Pero este tipo de temas son mas complejos. Requieren una comprensión del transfondo que solo se alcanza cuando tengas mas madurez emocional._

_El pequeño miro unos cuantos dibujos mas y de pronto se giro hacia su padre con la misma expresión de un cachorrito que ha encontrado un hueso sabroso y no esta dispuesto a soltarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_-Entonces yo era un espermatozoide que nadaba dentro de tus testículos? _

_-Si…-susurro Theo con voz estrangulada. Aquella no se la había visto venir._

_-Y duele cuando esos espermatozoides se mueven? Por que tener un monton de cosas con forma de pececitos moviéndose ahí dentro tiene que doler…. Una vez Scorpius me pego en los testículos con el pie por accidente y dolio mucho. _

_-Los espermatozoides son células, Stratto, no peces. Y no duele en absoluto. De hecho no se siente nada. Son demasiado pequeños como para notarlos._

_El niño asintió, comprendiendo. Pero acto seguido volvió a la carga con mas municion extra que Theo no tenia prevista._

_-Papa, si yo estuve dentro de mama y recorri su vagina por dentro para salir de su cuerpo, por que se tapa cuando yo estoy cerca y no me deja entrar en la ducha cuando ella esta dentro?_

_Theo trago saliva, y se sintió el hombre mas cobarde del planeta cuando comento con inocencia:_

_-Eso se lo tendras que preguntar a tu madre, Stratto, es algo entre ella y tu. Ademas, cada persona tiene sus propios tabues además de los sociales._

_Stratto Nott-Lovegood miro a su padre con petulancia ofendida. Esa petulancia ofendida que solo son capaces de expresar los niños pequeños que miran con desden a un adulto que les ha dicho que aun son muy jóvenes para comprender algo pero ellos ya se creen casi casi mayores. Y para maximizar ese efecto, Stratto resoplo por la nariz con un escarnio nada desdeñable. Theo tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada que ofendiera mas al niño, e hizo un encomiable esfuerzo por mantenerse serio y sereno. Pero entonces el pequeño Stratto hizo algo muy típico infantil: ponerse en modo "preguntar en metralleta"_

_-Y tu le has metido el pene a mama en la vagina? Cuantas veces? Tu pene es grande? Por que Max dice que su padre dice que cuanto mas grande mejor. Cuando mas grande es un pene mas fácil es tener hijos? Un hombre puede por accidente hacerse pipi dentro de una mujer durante el sexo si tiene muchas ganas y se le escapa? Por que hay veces que en lugar de un bebe salen dos, como Antares y Scorpius? Por que yo no tengo un gemelo? Los gemelos salen a la vez, o primero uno y luego el otro?_

_Theo respiro hondo y se preparo para responder como pudo. Iba a ser una de esas tardes largas y llenas de preguntas. Pero no le molestaba. Siempre alentaba a Stratto ha hacer preguntas. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Theo recordaba aquella conversación como si fuera ayer. Recordaba lo fácil que le había supuesto explicarle los misterios de la concepción y la sexualidad con su hijo. Al menos en teoría. Ahora Stratto tenia 14 años.

-Como sabes seguro si te gusta una chica? Como puedes saber si a ella le gustas tu? Que haces si le dices que te gusta pero te rechaza? Por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?- empezó el joven Stratto con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de una especie de terror morboso que clamaba por ser sofocado con respuestas que calmaran su hiperhormonado corazón.

-No preferirías hablar de estos temas con alguno de tus amigos de tu edad, hijo?- respondió amablemente Theo en un desesperado pero cortes intento de salir de aquel atolladero. Era el incombeniente de ser un misántropo: que la parte teorica se le daba muy bien, pero en la practica tenia lagunas en su educación emocional.

Stratto pensó en sus amigos, y un escalofrio de pánico puro le recorrió el sistema nervioso solo de imaginarse las burlas y las mofas de las que seria blanco si intentaba tener con ellos esta conversación. La respuesta fue contundente.

-No. Prefiero hablarlo contigo.

-Es que creo que no soy la persona adecuada, Stratto….-confeso Theo con cierta incomodidad- No soy precisamente una persona social, y lo cierto es que con la salva excepción de tu madre, con las chicas nunca supe desenvolverme bien.

Stratto se hundió de hombros, vencido. Si su padre no era capaz de ayudarle en esto, nadie podría.

-Has hablado con tu madre? – propuso Theo a la desesperada- A ella se le dan bien estas cosas….

-Mama se puso a divagar sobre emociones y sentimientos y paseos a la luz de la luna y sobre nargels en las paredes….-Stratto parecía al borde del llanto. Theo asintió con la cabeza. Comprendia la inutilidad de intentar hablar con Luna sobre ciertos temas.

-Y con el tio Blaise? Has intentado hablar con el?

Stratto se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Si, me dijo que si aun despues de masturbarme no me la quitaba de la cabeza es que estaba enamorado. Y que si quería saber si a ella le gustaba que la besara. Si me devolvía el beso, era buena señal. Y si me partia la cara de un bofetón es que no me correspondía…..

-Tu tio siempre igual de sutil y delicado….-Theo sintió unas irremediables ganas de estrangular a Blaise. El padre se planteo decirle a su hijo que hablara con sus tios Vincent y Gregory, pero opto por callar. Esos dos eran de la teoría que seducir a una mujer tenia ciertos componentes de golpearlas en la cabeza con un garrote y arrastrarlas del pelo hasta las cuevas mas cercanas. Y sabiendo lo que paso cuando se supo que Scorpius y Minerva estaban liados, era mejor no contar con Draco ni con Hermione con temas de hormonas adolescentes hasta que las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce…

Los dos misántropos se quedaron allí, en un incomodo silencio. Al cabo de un rato, el silencio dejo de hacerse incomodo, y sencillaente estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero cada uno perdido en sus divagaciones personales. Era como estar solos, pero en buena compañía.

Tras un par de largas horas, Theo se levanto.

-Vamos….creo que tengo una idea- Stratto miro a su padre con curiosidad mientras se levantaba, y Theo siguió hablando- Creo que hay una forma de darle a este tema un enfoque que podamos aprovechar….. y tener ciertos conocimientos muggles nos pueden ayudar….

Una visita rápida al mundo muggle y varias compras mas tarde, y padre e hijo se prepararon para una sesión de documentales didácticos de la vida de los primates. 9 horas mas tarde, Stratto estaba aun mas confundido que al principio.

-Papa, tengo que oler el culo de las chicas y tirarles hojarasca y estiércol por encima para seducirlas? O intentar lucir mis mejores atributos para encontrar una compañera compatible según la reacción a mi exhibición como posible macho dominante? O que tengo que intentar reproducirme con todas las hembras posibles? Y tengo que pelearme con otros chicos para demostrar mi virilidad? Por que a mi eso de pelear no me gusta….o a lo mejor es solo algo metaforico, no? Puedo demostrar mi superioridad intelectual en lugar de la física? todas las chicas son principalmente como las hembras de los primates y buscan la mejor combinación de genes posibles dejándose impresionar por las caracteristicas mas llamativas para encontrar un macho que las proteja y cubra sus necesidades para asi poder perpetuar su línea genética?- Stratto paro para tomar aire. Y se quedo mirando a su padre con una especie de ansiedad por hayar respuestas a preguntas que lo atormentaban de manera despiadada.

Theo solo sonrio. Volvia a sentise comodo hablando con su hijo. Era en cierto modo como en los viejos tiempos.

-No, hijo, pero en cierto sentido tu madre me sedujo con la letra de una canción que decía que a fin de cuentas, todos somos animales. A veces, recurrir a lo mas básico y a los instintos primarios es as efectivo que teorizar de forma racional. No es algo que entender al pie de la letra, pero todo lo que estamos viendo son conceptos básicos. Algo abstracto. Muy primario. El amor es un poco como el hambre, hijo. No necesitas ser un medimago que sepa como funciona el aparato digestivo humano ni un chef de renombre que experimenta con texturas y sabores nuevos y exóticos para saber que lo que el cuerpo te pide es que te metas comida en la boca y que tienes que masticarla y tragar para saciar esa necesidad básica. Claro que si lo que comes te gusta, la experiencia es mucho mejor…pero es solo una forma de expresarlo. Cuando tienes hambre, no tienes que pensar en tu estomago, si no saciarlo. Lo comprendes?

-No estoy seguro….-Stratto estaba al borde del colapso total.

-Lo que quiero decir es quee tienes que sentir con este….-Theo le toco el pecho, encima del corazón- y no dejar que este te confunda pensando demasiado- Añadio dándole unos golpecitos en la frente- a veces la única opción es seguir los dictados del corazón….

-Y si sale todo mal?- Stratto parecía realmente angustiado.-Y si me rechaza? Y si lo que siento es mera atracción animal y no verdadero amor? Y si me ridiculiza delante de todos? Y si se burla de mis sentimientos? Y si empezamos a salir por que e dice que si pero luego me abandona?

-Todo lo que vale la pena en esta vida tiene un precio y un riesgo, hijo. Y que nos rompan el corazón es parte de ello. Por amor, vale la pena arriesgarse a que te rompan el corazón, por que tarde o temprano encontraras a la persona correcta, que sanara en cierta forma todas tus heridas, y te daras cuenta, que todo ha valido la pena.

Padre e hijo se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando en la pantalla del televisor docuentales sobre los culos enrojecirdos de los babuinos y sus rituales de cortejo en sus épocas de celo. Grabados del discovery cannel. Pero Theo no podía dejar de oir en su cabeza la letra de una canción que clamaba al mundo que no somos as que mamíferos.

-Por cierto, Stratto, quien es esa chica que tan de cabeza te lleva?- Pregunto Theo por algún tipo de curiosidad paternal.

-Antares Malfoy…..-Stratto se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

Theo se puso livido como la cera, sonrio a su hijo por que eso es lo que hacen los padres. Le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto donde Luna lo miro con preocupación.

-Estas bien, querido?- Pregunto la rubia.

Theo trago saliva. Penso en Draco. Y en Hermione. Y luego de nuevo pensó en Draco. Y en Scorpius, y lo brutalmente protector que es con su hermana gemela. Y en Vincent y en Gregory, y en lo que adoran a Antares….la princesita de los Malfoy, la mas Y mirando a su esposa negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a morir….pero creo que nuestro hijo morirá primero….


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 24: Rico en calcio

Blaise estaba fascinado. Se sentía como un niño que ha visto a una jovencita cambiarse de ropa por una esquina de una ventana y ha visto sus primeros trozos de piel prohibidos del cuerpo femenino a escondidas. Sentia ese cosquilleo de emoción, esas mariposas en el estomago, esa fiebre cerebral del extasis y al mismo tiempo ese miedo patológico de que te pillen haciendo algo que no debes mientras la adrenalina se dispara una y otra vez.

Por alguna razón, Ginny no había tenido leche suficiente en el pecho cuando nació Minerva. Y Blaise se había acostumbrado a comprar leche en polvo para preparar los biberones. Pero allí estaba Luna. Con unos pechos hinchadísimos que a Blaise le parecían balones de playa amantando al pequeño Stratto. Y lo mas curioso es que no eran las inmensas tetas de Luna lo que le interesaba a Blaise. Blaise tenia curiosidad.

Y lo que mas curiosidad le daba era el misterioso aparato que Hermione le había regalado a Luna. La princesita había explicado delante de todos orgullosa que era un vaciador de leche, que sacaba la leche del pecho mediante una bomba de succion y la vaciaba en unas botellitas esteriles para cuando fuera necesario usarlas, y almacenarlas en una nevera para el bebe. Desde ese momento Blaise no podía quitarse una idea de la cabeza.

Una noche que se habían juntado todos los quymera en la mansión Malfoy para un fin de semana, Blaise tuvo su oportunidad. Como un ladron nocturno se colo por la mansión, serpenteando en los pasillos a las cuatro de la madrugada como un instruso cualquiera. Y se lo estaba pasando bien.

Cruzo de puntillas pasillos enteros, bajo por las escaleras sin hacer crujir ni un solo peldaño, y se colo en la cocina como un peregrino que ha cruzado el desierto mas ardiente. Y allí estaba. La nevera. Cuando abrió el electrodoméstico se sentía como Moises abriendo el arca de la alianza para contemplar las tablas de la ley con los diez mandamientos escritos por el mismísimo Dios. Alli, entre las verduras y platos de sobras envueltos en papel de aluminio, habían seis frascos de leche materna de Luna extraida de sus mismisos pechos por un succionador con ventosa. Blanca y radiante leche materna.

Por unos segundos se sintió un poco culpable por estar robándole el alimento al pequeño Stratto, pero su curiosidad amordazo a su conciencia y la tiro escaleras abajo hacia los sotanos del subconsciente alegando que si Luna había hecho esa leche, podría hacer mas. Blaise tenia un objetivo. Habia algo que se había preguntado desde que nacieron los primeros bebes entre los matrimonios de sus amigos. Y esa pregunta podía ser respondida aquí y ahora: "la leche de las mujeres, a que diablos sabe?".

Alargo la mano con los dedos temblorosos y cogió uno de los frascos, que tenia condensación, haciendo que el cristal resultara resbaladizo y frio. Pero Blaise ya casi se estaba relamiendo.

Destapo la botella y lentamente, regodeándose en el momento, se la llevo a los labios. Y dejo que aquel liquido salido de los pechos de la mujer de su mejor amigo le inundara la boca. En algúna parte de su cabeza la libido de Blaise estuvo apunto de hacer un comentario indecente sobre lo que estaba haciendo pero la curiosidad de Zabini le dio un martillazo en la nuca y la Libido se fue junto a la conciencia al sotano del subconsciente atada y amordazada.

Mientras Blaise bebía, la luz se encendio de golpe. El frasco de cristal se le resvalo de las manos y se estrello contra el suelo llenándole los pies y las zapatillas de leche de Luna. Blaise se giro y se encontró con un muy sorprendido Theo que llevaba a Stratto en brazos. El bebe sollozaba.

Y allí estaban. Theo con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y un niño acurrucado en su pecho y Blaise con la culpabilidad escrita por todas partes en la cara y un bigotillo de espuma blanca adornándole el labio superior mientras a sus pies tenia un caos de cristales rotos y leche derramada.

-Pero que narices ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto Nott que no comprendía asolutamente nada.

Y por fuerza de costumbre, Blaise respondió lo único que podía responder en esas circunstancias. Por que a fin de cuentas, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con palabras.

-te juro que no es lo que parece…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente, Theo era incapaz de mirar a la cara a Blaise. Se sentía incomodo ante el ladron de leche al que había sorprendido infraganti. Y lo que mas molestaba a Theo era que a Blaise no parecía importarle en absoluto. De hec ho, Theo le había contado lo sucedido a Luna y su esposa había estado riéndose del incidente toda la mañana con entusiasmo.

Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido que Blaise se plantara con un café en la mano delante de Theo y le preguntara:

-Crees que a tu mujer le importaría echarme un chorrito? No encuentro la nata. Y te prometo no mirar como se espachurra el pezón con los dedos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-En serio lo hiciste?- Susurro Gregory con los ojos como platos.

-Si- Blaise estaba orgulloso. No solo había conseguido una azaña si no que ahora tenia seguidores a los que podía instruir y corromper con sus aventuras de andar por casa.

-Y a que sabia?- Esta vez era Vincent, que casi hasta babeaba.

-Es difícil de expresar, pero se donde Luna esconde las botellas!- Blaise se deleito al ver como la luz se hacia en los rostros de sus dos amigos. Si señor. Esta noche volveria ha haber asalto a mano armada a la nevera donde Luna guardaba la leche de Stratto. Y esta vez no estaría solo.

A fin de cuentas, Ginny siempre le decía que necesitaba tomar mas calcio en su dieta. Y los productos lacteos tienen calcio, no? pero Blaise sabia algo con con certeza: hay veces que las cosas solo son interesantes cuando las hacemos interesantes.

Y Hermione siempre le decía que la curiosidad era la base de la sabiduría, verdad? Blaise se armo de valor con crabble y goyle siguiéndole, y cruzo de puntillitas toda la mansión Malfoy rumbo a las cocinas con la firme intención de hacer de sus dos amigos los hombres mas sabios de la Tierra. Que fuera divertido meterse en lios y de paso pasárselo bien para saciar su curiosidad personal y de paso diluir la culpa si los pillaban, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno chicas, aun no lo tengo claro, pero creo que este sera el ultimo capitulo de Muglelimpiadas. Todas sabíamos que este dia llegaría. Y no ser que tenga un golpe de inspiración (cosa que dudo viendo como anda mi musa) o que me acuerde de algún cabo suelto que me quedara por aclarar (y me refiero a cabo suelto de verdad, no a pequeñas menudencias absurdas que me recordéis solo para alargar la historia, que os veo venir).**

**Asi que, me dare algún tiempo para intentar poner al dia las ideas. Pero creo que este cap es el punto final de esta historia. Ha sido un largo viaje….y no habría sido posible sin todos y todas vosotras que habeis caminado conmigo e incluso me habeis vuelto a poner en pie cada vez que me caia. Esta historia os debe mucho. **

**Gracias por leer. Por haber estado ahí, y por ser sencillamente personitas maravillosas. **

CAPITULO 25: en el corazón y en la mente

Snapes era un experto en la legeremancia. Uno de los grandes maestros de ese arte ancestral. Pero mucha gente no entendía que es realmente la legeremancia, y pensaban que con ese hechizo, podias leer la mente de la gente. No era cierto.

Un maestro en la legeremancia puede romper las barreras que separan la mente de una persona de otra. Y captar sus sensaciones, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos…. Pero no de manera ordenada. No. Los capta tal y como la persona hechizada los siente, los recuerda y los piensa en el momento que se usa la legeremancia.

En el 95 por ciento de los casos en los que se usa legeremancia, lo que se aprende, se obtiene o se capta de la persona sobre la que se ha hechado el conjuro no sirve absolutamente de nada, dado que son pensamientos caóticos y casuales. Recuerdos fragmentados. Lo que estaban captando sus sentidos en ese momento. Por eso los grandes maestros en este arte hablan con su victima antes de usar el conjuro. Hacen preguntas y evocan de manera sutil aquello que quieren saber para que la persona hechizada rememore en su cabeza esos recuerdos o esos secretos, y asi, poder captarlos. Y aun asi, no siempre es útil o efectivo.

La gente no sabe que la mente humana funciona a capas. Y solo somos conscientes de una infima cantidad de los datos que nuestro cerebro procesa a la vez. Una analogía comparativa seria tirar cientos y cientos de miles de millares de diminutas pelotitas de goma azules en el cauce de un rio turbulento. Y mezcladas con todos esos millones de pelotitas azules, haber colado una roja, que además es bastante mas pequeña que las azules, que ya de por si, son diminutas. La legeremancia seria como un hombre apostado depie con unos binoculares en la orilla del rio intentando seguir con la mirada la pelotita roja. O encontrarla siquiera.

Snape era un autentico maestro en este arte. Y aun asi, había personas con las que había jurado no volver a usar la legeremancia.

Crabble y Goyle eran dos de esas personas. Snape lo había intentado una vez por curiosidad. Si el profesor de pociones tuviera que describir lo que sintió al meterse en la mente de estos dos, lo que describiría seria lo siguiente:

"Has hablado alguna vez por teléfono con alguien y te ha dejado esperando? Con el auricular en la oreja, solo escuchas un silencio pulsante. Un silencio tan pulsante que provoca un eco hueco y vacio, que te pone tan nervioso que tienes que empezar a moverte, andando por la habitación con el auricular en la oreja. Y cualquier atisbo de sonido te hace pensar que la persona con la que hablabas ha vuelto, pero no es asi. Por que no habías oído nada. El silencio es tan atronador que lo que te ha parecido ruido es tu propio pulso. Tu propia respiración. Y es perturbador. Y cuando al final la persona con la que hablabas vuelve y coge el teléfono sientes una oleada de extasis, por que el silencio ha terminado…. Conoces esa sensación? Si? Pues meterse en la cabeza de Crabble y Goyle es asi. Solo que solo hay silencio. Y pensamientos aleatorios sobre galletas y panecillos con mantequilla"

Otra persona que Snape había jurado que no seria objetivo de su legeremancia era Theodore Nott. Básicamente, por que la mente del misántropo era una especie de espacio hiperordenado donde todos los pensamientos desfilaban con la precisión de un ejercito bien entrenado a las ordenes de un director de orquesta omnisciente que con su batuta dirige cada neurona, cada axion, cada pensamiento ….. Por no mencionar que Theodore Nott tenia una disciplina mental tan fuerte y poderosa que intentar colarse en su mente era como intentar abrir una puerta blindada de acero y titanio de metro y medio de grosor con un martillo de goma. Snapes se colo en su mente una vez. Y Theodore se giro con la velocidad de un piston y fulmino a su profesor con la mirada. El pocionista jamás volvió a intentarlo. Fue la única vez que sintió un apice de vergüenza por que lo hubieran pillado. Y aun asi, sintió una oleada de orgullo por el talento de su alumno.

Pero sobre todo, Snapes jamás volveria a meterse en la mente de Blaise Zabini. Fueron los peores 10 minutos de su vida. Mas que nada, por que no podía salir. La mente de Blaise era como un agujero negro que atrapa a quien se asoma a cotillear. Si alguien tuviera el coraje de preguntarle al pocionista, y el pocionista decidiera describir la experiencia de lo que vio, seria algo asi:

"Hummmmm, creo que he cogido algo de peso. Vaya mierda. No me cabran los calzoncillos de leopardo con los que estoy tan sexy. O al menos creo que estoy sexy. Por que dudo de que soy sexy? Se que soy sexy. Y quien diga que no es que es un envidioso. Por cierto, debería ir a comprarme ropa. Un par de camisas nuevas me irían bien. Y unos zapatos. Uhis, si soy un hombre y quiero ir de compras, eso me convierte en gay? No, no puedo ser gay. Me gustan demasiado las chicas. Pero si fuera gay…. Que no lo soy, que tipo de chicos me gustarian? Seria activo o pasivo? Hummm,difícil decisión. Pero creo que lo probaría todo para saber lo que me gusta. Seria lo justo, no? Y sobre los chicos…no se, no se. Supongo que me gustarian como Draco o como Theo. Pero ni Draco ni Theo. Ellos son colegas. Aun que seguro que los espiaba en las duchas. Seria divertido acosarlos solo para ver sus caras. Eso me recuerda que aun tengo que hacer los ejercicios de matematicas, aun que no se que tiene que ver el culo de Nott con las sumas y las restas. Hablando de restas, desde que Emma perdió peso esta mucho mas guapa, aun que el verde no le queda nada bien. Es tan palida que parece que este enferma. Ah, que no se me olvide si voy de compras que me tengo que comprar mas desodorante, los elfos domesticos siempre se equivocan y me compran de esa marca que no me termina de gustar. Ni que fuera tan difícil recordar que prefiero el de frescor marino… hablando del mar, me apetecen unas galletitas saladas. Y unas lonchas de baicon. Que hora sera? Ya tengo hambre. Puffffff, aun son solo las once! Aun falta casi una hora para el almuerzo…. Me voy a morir de inanición en esta mazmorra! Te imaginas que nos quedaramos encerrados en la mazmorra sin magia? Seguramente en unas horas recurriríamos al canibalismo. Pero creo que antes de comerme a alguna chica intentaría ligarmela, asi no sospecharía del hambre que tengo y entre beso y beso, zassss, le muerdo el cuello, le corto la yugular y asi moriría dulcemente en mis brazos y yo tendría un fantástico bocadillo de chica sexy. Aun que lo que si seria una putada es que luego los que hemos matado para comernos se levantaran como zombis para comernos a nosotros. Pero la verdad es que seria justicia poetica, no solo lucharíamos entre nosotros por alimiento si no por sobrevivir y no ser alimento de los muertos en vida. Lo malo seria que si todas las chicas guapas murieran y o bien nos las comemos o bien se convierten en zombies, con quien ligaria yo? Por que gay no soy, eso esta claro. Ligar con una zombie a la que mate para comerme pero que resucito en el ultimo momento y esta intentando comerme a mi se podría considerar necrofilia? . Huis, creo que Snapes me esta mirando mal. Por que me esta mirando mal? O se le ha metido algo en el ojo. No. Definitivamente me esta mirando mal. Rapido Blaise! Piensa en algo! Disimula! Eso es! Mejor sonrio radiante y le saludo con la mano! Mira que bien, Snapes ha puesto los ojos en blanco y se ha ido para otro lado. Seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Por cierto, que estoy haciendo? Ah si, la poción de muertos en vida. Menuda mierda de poción, por que narices nos enseñan en el colegio ha hacer un veneno que con una sola gota podría dejar en coma o matar a medio castillo? Luego dicen que los slytherin somos malos. Joder, si es que nos tientan…. Por cierto, hoy que tiempo hara? Por el ventanuco entra un sol radiante, voy a asomarme a ver que tal hace el dia. Anda mira! Una ardilla"

Ese incidente era uno de los principales motivos por los que Snape siempre evitaba a Blaise a toda costa. Su mente era una especie de hervidero de perversiones variadas y curiosidades de todo tipo que rallaban demasiado de cerca alguna enfermedad mental que spane prefería no conocer.

Algo que la gente tampoco sabe es que la magia del sombrero seleccionador era muy similar a la legeremancia. Aun que no solo leia la mente del alumno. Leia también su corazón. Era un poco como la magia del espejo de Oesed. El sombrero se metia en tu cabeza. Hurgaba no solo en tu personalidad, en tus habilidades y tus talentos. Tambien escuadriñaba en tus deseos, tus anhelos….tus necesidades. Y basándose en esos parámetros, escogía la casa en la que tenias mas posibilidades de encajar.

Por eso, cuando llego el septiembre tras la batalla de Hogwards, y las clases fueron reiniciadas tras la recostruccion del castillo, hubo un incidente que paso a los anales de la historia de la celebre escuela de magia y hechicería. Un incidente que nunca había sucedido, y del que no se tiene constancia que volviera a suceder.

Fue durante la cena de inaguracion del curso. Cuando todos los novatos fueron llamados uno a uno para que se les diera una casa, unos colores y unos compañeros. Hasta ahí todo fue normal. Como siempre. Pero cuando todos los novatos de 11 años fueron adjudicados, y Macgonnagal fue a dar por terminada la selección, el sombrero carraspeo en su atril.

-Sucede algo?- mascullo la profesora mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban el banquete.

-Aun faltan alumnos por seleccionar- Dijo el sombrero con vacilación.

-No, todos los novatos han sido seleccionados en sus casas- La transformista estaba boquiabierta. El sombrero nunca cometia errores. Al menos no tan graves.

-No he dicho que fueran novatos, profesora. He dicho que faltan alumnos por seleccionar. Hay alumnos sin casa.

La profesora enarco una ceja ante aquel sinsentido. Pero se encogió de hombros. Saco el pergamino de la selección. Un artefacto mágico que funcionaba bajo el mismo principio que el mapa del merodeador: Mostraba nombres. Aun que el pergamino de selección mostraba los nombres de los alumnos presentes que no tuvieran casa.

Minerva apunto con la varita al pergamino y susurro lo que deseaba ver. Abrio la boca para decir las palabras y se mordió la lengua al cerrarla. No. Normalmente diría las palabras que siempre decía: "muéstrame a los nuevos alumnos que deben ser colocados en las casas de Hogwards". Pero el sombrero había dicho que los alumnos no eran nuevos. La transformista se encogió de hombros. Y cambio las palabras

-Muestrame a los alumnos que no tienen casa y deben volver a someterse al ritual del sombrero seleccionador.

Y para su pasmo, la tinta empezó a acumularse en el pergamino formando nombres. 6 nombres.

Albus Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento al ver que la transformista se había puesto palida. Y en una rápida sucesión de susurros ella le explico lo sucedido. El viejo director se había quedado palido también, pero se recompuso y se fue hacia su atril

-Alumnos!- grito con entusiasmo ante lo desconocido- El banquete tendra que esperar, por lo visto, el sombrero seleccionador aun tiene alumnos que seleccionar!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pues no habían niños aterrados en el pasillo central ni ante la mesa del profesorad.

Macgonnagall carraspeo, y leyó con cierta incredulidad la lista que tenia delante.

-Nott, Theodore.

El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. Como si de una única entidad se tratara, todas las cabezas de los alumnos se giraron hacia el slytherin que se había quedado con un muslo de pollo a medio camino de la boca y ahora miraba a Dumbledore como si el viejo se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Que?- pregunto Theo con incredulidad.

-Venga, sr Nott, por lo visto el sombrero seleccionador dice que usted no tiene casa.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Theo miro la sopala de su túnica como si el emblema de slytherin hubiera desaparecido de pronto. Pero no. La serpiente de esmeralda y plata seguía allí.

-Creo que si tengo casa. Soy slytherin. Llevo seis años siendo slytherin. Este es mi séptimo año como Slytherin.

-Sr nott- mascullo exasperada Minerva que se tallo con frustración el puente de la nariz- Venga y pongase el sombrero y averiguemos que esta pasando, quiere, por favor?

Theo se levanto con cierta reticencia y con ganas de acabar con aquella farsa. Se encamino al estrado como hiciera siete años antes, cuando solo era un niño, y se sento en el atril mientras la profesora de transformaciones le colocaba el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza.

-Hummmm hummmmm. Serias un buen ravenclaw, eso esta claro. Inteligencia no te falta….

-Es lo mismo que me dijiste la otra vez…-Comento theo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y serias un buen slytherin, ambicion tienes de sobra, y claras estan tus metas….metodico también….

-Si, también dijiste eso….-canturreo Theo cansado. Recordaba aquel momento de su niñez. Cuando discutió con el sombrero. El maldito chisme quería ponerlo en ravenclaw. Su padre lo hubiera matado si no hubiera entrado en slytherin. Theo tuvo que suplicar al maldito sombrero que lo metiera en la casa de las serpientes.

-Pero aun asi, tu corazón tiene la respuesta que tu mente clama….-continuo el sombrero.

Theo se quedo palido de golpe.

-Espera, eso no lo dijiste la ultima vez….-susurro el misántropo que de pronto se sentía perdido, y sin saber que pasaba.

-Si! Esta muy claro!- Aullo triunfal el sombrero- QUYMERA!

El silencio sepulcral que se hizo en la sala fue casi palpable. Todo el mundo se quedo mirando a todo el mundo, como esperando a que alguien dijera de pronto que era una broma.

Pero lo único que se escucho fue a Minerva macgonnagall decir:

-Crabble, Vincent.

El grandullon se levanto como alucinado. Como si fuera un sonámbulo que no se cree lo que esta pasando. Nadie, absolutamente nadie oso romper el silencio.

El sombrero ni rozo su cabeza antes de aullar QUYMERA a los cuatro vientos.

De nuevo, la única voz que se oyo fue la de la transformista llamando al estrado a Goyle, Gregory.

Blaise Zabini fue llamado despues. Y Draco Malfoy. Y Hermione Granger. Uno a uno fueron coronados con el sombrero seleccionador, e inequívocamente, el sombrebro gritaba QUYMERA a los cuatro vientos.

El silencio seguía siendo sepulcral. Hasta que alguien, un alumno anónimo, hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Es una broma? Que esta pasando?

Albus Dumbledore no cabia en si de asombro. Miro a su alrededor y a los seis alumnos que estaban como petrificados en el estrado sin saber a donde ir, que hacer o que decir.

-Alumnos- dijo el director con la varita apuntándole al cuello amplificando su voz- Acabamos de presenciar un acontecimiento único. Como todos sabeis, Hogwards esta vivo. Hogwards fue fundado sobre pilares firmes de ideologías que acabaron formando las cuatro casas. Pero hoy, Hogwards ha decidido que eso no es suficiente. Asi que con esta extraña ceremonia, creo que deberíamos anunciar el nacimiento de la quinta casa de Hogwards. Un fuerte aplauso para los integrantes de la casa Quymera.

El aplauso que siguió no era siquiera un aplauso. Fueron una quincena de alumnos, sobretodo los novatos, que no sabían lo que pasaba, batiendo palmas de forma suave y disimulada, simplemente por que era lo que les habían dicho que era lo que tenían que hacer. Los cuchicheos si fueron ensordecedores.

A una orden de Dumbledore, al fondo de la sala apareció una pequeña mesa con seis sillas. Que con sordos Ploooppss no tardo en llenarse de viandas, como corresponde a las casas de Hogwards. Y en algunos rincones de los muros del gran comedor, los estandartes salteados de las casas del colegio se trasnformaron en discretos pendones con los colores de los quymera y su característico león serpentiforme. El escuadron 314 no sabia que hacer, y optaron por escurrirse hasta su mesa y sentarse con las cabezas gachas para discutir entre ellos. Pero nadie sabia lo que pasaba.

Cuando al final de la cena los prefectos guiaron a los novatos a las salas comunes, los quymera no sabían donde ir. Albus Dumbledore fue con ellos.

-Demos un paseo- se giro y llamo a Spangler- Usted también.

El extraño grupo se puso a dar vueltas por el castillo. Estuvieron mas de dos horas andando en silencio, sin tener claro que hacían o a donde iban.

-Se puede saber que cojones estamos haciendo?- Acabo aullando Spangler cuando al final se le acabo la paciencia.

-Buscar la sala común de los quymera- fue la simple respuesta de Dumbledore.

-Como que buscarla? Una sala no aparece de la nada!

-En Hogwards si- Canturreo pacíficamente el director- Vera, Spangler, no solo la sala de los menesteres aparece y desaparece. El castillo esta vivo. Y todos los seres vivos tienen los elementos que necesitan para vivir. Si hogwards ha decidido que necesita una quinta casa, es como una criatura que la evolución decide que requiere alas: le saldrán. Si Hogwards ha decretado que estos chicos son la quinta casa, debe haber una quinta sala común en alguna parte. Solo hay que encontrarla.

Tardaron casi una hora mas en encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Unas enormes puertas de roble macizo que el año pasado no estaban allí y que nadie recordaba haber construido. Y sobre las puertas, un escudo de piedra con los números 314 esculpidos bajo un gigantesco león con cola de serpiente.

Aquella noche, por primera vez, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory supieron lo que se siente al ir donde ningún otro alumno del colegio había ido jamás. Salvo los fundadores de las casas, cuando entraron en sus salas comunes por primera vez. Y los elfos ya habían dejado sus equipajes en sus novísimas habitaciones.

Cuando se qeudaron solos, Hermione dijo en voz alta lo que todos se estaban preguntando:

-Y ahora que hacemos?- Susurro mirando de reojo su emblema de griffindor sobre su pecho, sabiendo que ya no era mas una leona, y sintiendo un vacio en su corazón, como si para dejar paso a algo nuevo hubiera tenido que renunciar a algo viejo que había sido parte de si misma mucho tiempo. Es como cuando tiras unos zapatos que has llevado durante mucho tiempo y te pones unos nuevos. Que no encajan del todo. Que se sienten raros. Y es como si tuvieras que volver a aprender a caminar. O como cuando te lavas los dientes y luego bebes zumo de naranja o comes cualquier cosa: Todo sabe raro.

-No lo se. Pero seguro que es divertido averiguarlo!- Grito Zabini mientras no dejaba de dar saltos en su cama nueva.

-Ya no somos Slytherin?- Pregunto vincent con algo de preocupación. Parecia asustado- Y la princesa ya no es una griffindor?

-Por lo visto no…- esta vez era Theo.

-Entonces que somos ahora?- Gregory estaba cabizbajo, como si toda aquella situación fuera culpa de alguien y temiera que decidieran culparlo a el y procurara llamar la atención lo menos posible.

-Somos lo que siempre hemos sido- Dijo Draco poniéndose depie y mirándolos a todos como si los desafiara a contradecirle- Pero ahora nadie podrá separarnos.

-Vamos Draco, eso suena muy bonito pero realmente no quiere decir nada…- Mascullo Gregory muy confuso.

-No. Se lo que quiero decir. Mi padre decidió que yo tenia que ser mortifago y durante mucho tiempo estuve convencido de que tenia que serlo por que el lo decía. Un maldito sombrero dijo que yo debía ser slytherin por que toda mi familia había sido slytherin. Me dijeron que tenia que odiar a los nacidos muggles por que todas las generaciones que me precedieron habían odiado a los nacidos muggles- Draco parecía encendido. Le brillaban los ojos de forma febril- Todos nosotros, incluida Hermione, hemos sido siempre lo que se ha esperado de nosotros. Hemos sido siempre lo que nos han dicho que teníamos que ser. Hemos hecho siempre lo que nos decían que teníamos que hacer. No se para vosotros, pero para mi ser un quymera es ser algo mas que la quinta casa de hogwards o pertenecer al escuadron 314 de Spangler. Ser un quymera es lo primero en mi vida que me he ganado por mi mismo. Lo primero que he hecho por mi mismo. No por que otros me lo dijeran, o por que se esperara de mi que lo fuera. Ha sido merito mio. Solo mio. Me lo gane a pulso. Y ahora estoy aquí, con vosotros, que os paso lo mismo que a mi, que recorristeis el mismo camino que yo. Y somos algo que no ha habido en hogwards desde los tiempos del mismísimo Salazar slytherin. Ya no eramos ni serpientes ni leones. Eramos algo nuevo. Habíamos cambiado tanto que el puto sombrero seleccionador decidió que ya no encajábamos en nuestras casas y que ninguna de las otras casas era lo bastante buena para nosotros. Hemos hecho que la mismísima magia del castillo de Hogwards cambie! Y estais asustados? Joder, tendríamos que estar orgullosos! Somos quymera! Y ahora es oficial! Tenemos nuestra propia casa en el castillo!

Los chicos sonrieron. Y poco a poco comenzaron a vitorear, y a celebrarlo. Tenian miedo, pero no iban a dejar que eso los detuviera.

Esa noche, todos juntos, descosieron las antiguas insignias de sus antiguas casas de sus túnicas. Y las clavaron a la pared con alfileres. Decidieron que asi era mejor: no olvidarían nunca de donde venían, para si no perder el rumbo de a donde querían ir. Ahora era oficial: en las pecheras de sus ropas, solo se alzaba el escudo del león serpiente brillando en rojo y verde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Termino el séptimo año. Las ceremonias de graduación se sucedían, y los quymera se graduaron como todos los demás. Fue todo igual que siempre, salvo por una excepción: Cuando todo el escuadron salió de su sala común y arrastraron los baules al pasillo, las puertas de roble se cerraron. Una gruesa cadena de metal salió de la nada y sello aquellas puertas. Como si nunca hubieran de volver a abrirse. Pero la puerta seguía allí.

-Creeis que el año que viene o algún otro año habran mas quimeras?- pregunto Blaise con curiosidad.- No me entendáis mal….me encantaría ser de la única promoción de Hogwards del año de las cinco casas….pero me entristecería pensar que fuimos los primeros y los últimos, que no hubieron mas quimeras despues de nosotros…

-Quien sabe, Blaise, quien sabe….- Theo le palmeo la espalda a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa enigmática. – ya veremos que nos depara el futuro. Y que le depara el futuro a la quinta casa…

Y los seis dejaron Hogwards. Sin tener muy claro que les depararía el por venir. Pero lo que si tenían claro todos y cada uno de los seis muchachos es que pasara lo que pasara, y fuera lo que fuera lo que el mañana les pusiera por delante para afrontar, lo harian juntos. Y estarían preparados.


End file.
